


Resurgence of the Hunters

by ract46



Series: WERES AU [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, BDSM, Chastity Device, Collars, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Spanking, dom!stiles, sub!Isaac, sub!Scott, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>California, Oregon, Washington, and Idaho have broken away from the United States and formed the Free Republic States where werewolves are free and live equally with humans.  But with the assassination of President Palin what will WERES and the US do next to regain control of the break-away states.<br/><br/>With everything else going on around them, Stiles and his pack try to get on with life, love, and school.  And just how is Danny coping with his life as Stiles's slave.<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>This story may contain elements that some readers may consider triggers concerning the dubious/non-consensual activities that occur and are of a sexual and/or violent nature.</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><br/>The story is the sequel to my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1380847/chapters/2890675">A New Hope</a>.<br/>You need to read A Doggy of my Own, and A New Hope before reading this as this is a continuation of the story.
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.

 

 

Mordin sat in the comfortable high-back leather chair listening as the ‘discussion’ raged on the radio talk-show.

“It is ordained by God himself.  The bible states in **Leviticus 25 verses 44 to 46** ,” the caller practically shouts as he begins to quote the scripture, “ _Your male and female slaves are to come from the nations around you; from them you may buy slaves.  You may also buy some of the temporary residents living among you and members of their clans born in your country, and they will become your property.  You can bequeath them to your children as inherited property and can make them slaves for life, but you must not rule over your fellow Israelites ruthlessly._ ”

“This is the word of **God** ,” he continues, even more boisterously, which Mordin hadn’t considered possible given the fervour with which he started, “And **He** would not allow a falsehood to be written in **His Name** ; so those who stand and say we have no authority to treat werewolves as property are wrong, we have the highest authority, we have **God’s Authority** to do so.  And after what that ungodly Alliance slave-pet did to our President Palin I think President Bachman is more than right to increase the powers of the WERES to protect us from those untrained animals; they all need training to be the slave-pets they should be instead of filled with these ideas of being equal to us people made in God’s image.  They are not the same as us, they were made to be ruled over by man…”  

 

Mordin tunes out the rest of the man’s rant as the patient in the metal cot bed stirs and his attention falls on him.  He stands from the chair and walks towards the bed.

 

  
  


 

He groggily awakes, his body wracked in pain.  He tries to lift his hand to wipe at his eyes, the light causing him as much pain as every other part of his body feels; but he can’t, both wrists are strapped to the bed.

 

“Ah, my pet is coming round,” the voice he’d grown to hate said; Stephen thought he’d escaped from Mordin’s clutches when the secret service shot him full of wolfsbane laced bullets; it was one reason he was happy to obey him and kill President Palin.

Glancing around the room Stephen doesn’t see any other furniture in the room; save for the bed he’s tied to, the chair and the small table beside it.  There’s a radio on the table tuned to some talk show 

“You have become so well trained, and such fun to have around, did you really think I’d leave you to die after you were so obedient in clearing up that problem for me.  No pet, once the vet has flushed the rest of the wolfsbane from the bullets out of you, and you’re back on your feet, it will be time to get you back on your knees and continue your training.  After all, you’ve really taken to being such an obedient and good pet,” Mordin promises him, before he turns from him and walks towards the high back leather chair.  As he sits he retrieves a cell phone from his pocket.

 

“Why didn’t you let me die?” Stephen croaks; his voice is barely audible, but Mordin looks over.

“Don’t talk pet, you know better than that,” he says sternly, “However, given what a good boy you were I’ll overlook it this once.  And really, why would I be willing to lose a pet I’ve invested a great deal of my time training to my standards, and a pet that I can use show the rest of the world how even the most dangerous feral killers can be brought to heel and made obedient.  After all, if WERES can make an obedient slave-pet out of President Palin’s assassin, what feral dog can’t we train.”

“But that’s not true,” he rasps in response.

“I won’t overlook that second slip; you know you’ll be punished once you’ve healed sufficiently.  And FYI, truth, is what I make it.”

 

  
  


 

“No, absolutely not!” Derek growls at his mate, “We are not calling our son Anakin!”

“But…”

“No Stiles,” Derek interrupts, “And not Jango, nor Boba, and not Lando; we are not calling him after any character from Star Wars.”

“What about Ben?” Stiles asks with wide eyes and a hopeful smile, “Benjamin?”

“It wouldn’t be my first choice,” Derek says as a scowl crosses his face, “Wait… wasn’t Obi-Wan Kenobi referred to as ‘old’ Ben in the first Star Wars movie?!”

“Damn, I didn’t think you’d get that reference!” 

 

Derek and the twins are getting home tomorrow, after a two-day stay in the hospital.  The pack – Jackson, Scott, Isaac, and Danny – and Stiles’s mom and dad, Scott’s mom, Laura, and Aiden and Ethan, have been visiting during alternate visiting hours.  With all of them asking the same question, and Stiles’s dad demanding ‘ _what do you mean you don’t know what you’re calling my grandson and granddaughter?_ ’

 

“What about Bruce... Remy... Clinton... Wade... Steven... Nicholas… Charles… Philip…”

Derek huffs out a resigned sigh before he speaks to cut-off Stiles before he called out every male character in the Marvel universe.

“There’s nothing I can do to stop you from trying to name out son after a comic book character is there.” he says, “Fine, if we’re gonna name him after a Marvel character then there’s only one valid choice.”

“Wolverine,” they said together.

“We’ll put ‘James Logan Stilinski-Hale’ on his certificate,” Derek says, “But we’ll both know who he’s named after.”

 

“Now for our daughter…” Stiles starts

“Are we going to have the same… discussion to agree on our daughter’s name?” Derek interrupts, “You’re not going to suggest Elektra, or Natasha, or Leia, or…”

“ **No!** ” Stiles interjects, “And not every name on my list was from Star Wars or Marvel; I had some DC characters in there too.  But as it happens I was thinking that we should call our daughter Talia, after your…”

“Thank you,” Derek says, his voice cracking as his emotions catch up with his mate’s suggestion and the thought of naming their daughter after his mom.

“I’m not that much of a geek,” Stiles says his thumb wiping the tear from Derek’s eye, before adding at the look from his mate, “Okay, maybe I am, but I think Talia would be perfect.”

“Me too,” Derek replies, pulling his mate into a hug and burying his face against Stiles’s neck, hiding his tears and taking comfort in his mate’s scent as his happiness spreads the smile across his face.

 

  
  


 

“There’s my gorgeous granddaughter and handsome grandson,” the Sheriff calls out bounding towards them as they walk in carrying the twins; Claudia, Melissa, the pack, and everyone suddenly gathering around them, smiling down at the babies in their arms even though they have seen the babies several times already over the last couple of days.

 

Derek and Stiles are a little overwhelmed; when they left the hospital to being their new-borns home they weren’t expecting to walk into a house filled with balloons, cards, and guests with presents.

“Mom, dad, everyone,” Stiles says with a smile of pure joy, “I’d like to introduce James Logan Stilinski-Hale, and Talia Natasha Stilinski-Hale.”

 

“You named her after mom?” Laura’s voice cracks as she asks.

“Yeah, it was Stiles’s suggestion,” Derek answers his sister, a subdued smile pulling at the edge of his lips as he thinks on how much he would have loved her to be here and meet her grandchildren.

As Stiles passes his son to his mother’s waiting arms, Laura pulls him into a bear hug of an embrace.

“Thank you,” she sniffles into his neck.

“What else were we going to call our amazing little girl,” Stiles replies while returning the hug.

“Oh my god!”, Scott exclaims, “You named him after Wolverine!  James ‘Logan’ Howlett is Wolverine!”

“Well, Derek vetoed naming him after the Batman,” Stiles indignantly replies, “And we both like Wolverine, so, his name was the one we were both happy with.”

 

  
  


 

“Ngh, Jay?” Allison’s voice reedily croaks; the wolf jerks awake at the sound, imperceptible to her father asleep on the chair opposite, his head snapping up from the bed to face her.

“Ally? You wake,” Jacob’s smile beaming at her in his happiness.

“Water, please,” she asks in little more than a whisper.  As Jacob jumps to fetch her a glass, the chair he was sitting on scrapes noisily against the floor as he pushes it back; Chris waking at the sound.

“Allison!” he calls out, “You’re awake, thank god, you’re awake.”

“Dad,” she says as Jacob helps her sit up enough to take a sip of water, “What happened?”

He doesn’t get a chance to reply before a nurse is in the room and a doctor is being summoned.  Jacob sniffs the air and warily watches the doctor as he enters the room; a low growl rumbling from him as the doctor begins to examine Allison.

 

After they’ve given her as thorough an examination as they can without her leaving the bed or the room the doctor turns to leave, informing Allison that she should rest and that some further tests will be performed in the morning after she has rested.

“We can take Ally home now!?” Jacob excitedly exclaims.

“No,” the doctor replies, earning him a threatening growl from Jacob until Allison quietens him with a harshly whispered ‘Jay’, the doctor ignores his growling and continues, “Ms Argent has been in a coma for a number of months and still has some recuperation to do; we need to make sure she has recovered enough before she goes home.”

“Wait, what exactly happened?  How long have I been out for?” Allison asks, her eyes scanning the room, looking from the doctor, to her father, to Jacob, and back again, “Well?”

“Approximately twenty-four weeks,” the doctor replies, “Now, please try and get some more rest.”

 

“So, what have missed in the last six months?”  Allison asks once the doctor and the nurse have left the room, a sense of disbelief in her voice.  “The last thing I remember was being hit with dart full of werewolf tranquiliser?” Jacob whines at the reminder of the night they were attacked, and Allison pats the side of her bed for him to sit beside her; he quickly sits on the edge of the bed and leans into her touch.

“That’s a long story,” her dad says in response.

“I’m guessing it would be,” Allison replies, “Because I’m certain from Jay’s response to the doctor that he was a werewolf, and before my tranq induced coma they didn’t allow werewolves to practice medicine in California, or any of the fifty states.”

 

Chris starts telling her what has happened over the months since the attack, but very quickly she falls back asleep.  Jacob panics, the concern radiating from Chris not doing anything to help calm him, until the nurse is able to assure both of them that she has just fallen asleep and that she was just weak, but that she would wake up soon; and that she will need a lot of rest to fully recover.

 

  
  


 

During the two days that Derek was in the hospital there have been some changes completed in the house; changes that work had started on some months before.

 

When John Stilinski first mentioned that the house really wasn’t going to be big enough for all of them to live in when the twins were born, Jackson’s first thought was that this was where he would be kicked to the curb.  He knew that he shouldn’t have gotten so used to being in a home, with a father and brother; of having the family he craved.  It had to end eventually.  At the sharp look the other werewolves quickly gave him he knew he must stink of fear and sadness; a scent that changed to relief as his adoptive dad continued saying that they needed to convert the basement into a grandpa apartment so he could move in there; freeing up the master bedroom for Stiles, Derek, Scott, and Isaac, and that Jackson could take over Stiles’s old room.  The room Jackson currently has can become the nursery as it’s next to the master bedroom.

Stiles quickly pointed out that it would make more sense to convert the larger basement into an apartment for them to move into.  The basement runs the length of the house, and could be made into two bedrooms, a nursery, a den, and bathroom.  Jackson could still then have his old bedroom, and the small room Jackson currently has could be turned back into their dad’s office.

 

So, over the past few months that is what had been happening to the basement, and over the last two days, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, and Danny have been working to finish the decorating of the rooms and moving the furniture around.  Jackson knows he’s going to find sleeping in his new room easier; it smells more like pack.

 

The basement has been split into living, sleeping, and bathroom areas.  From the ground floor the stairs lead down into den/living area; Stiles’s computer desk is tucked under the stairs, there’s a large couch in the middle of the room, a bookcase against the wall opposite the stairs, a coffee table and a large TV on one of the walls.  There are three doors leading off the room.  One leads to the nursery with two cribs and a changing table.  Another door leads to the bathroom; a wet room really, with a free standing tub, an open shower area, a toilet and wash basin.  The door between those leads into the pack bedroom; there is a large California king-size bed in the middle of the room.  Doors from here lead to the nursery, the bathroom, a walk-in closet; and in the far wall a door leads through to a heat room containing a standard double bed.

  
  


 

“No way!?” Stiles exclaims on seeing the finished basement apartment, “How did you finish this in two days?”

“It was already finished,” his dad answers, “We just needed to move the furniture in and finish decorating the nursery.”

“Luckily, you were too busy with other things and kept out of our hair, so I was able to take over the interior design,” Jackson smirks, “I might spend more time down here myself.”

“There’s nothing stopping you spending time down here with the rest of us, you’re pack,” Stiles grins at him, “And no-one’s gonna stop you from helping change your nephew’s and niece’s diaper anytime.”

 

  
  


 

Derek and Stiles are sitting on the couch in the ‘pack den’, as Stiles insists on calling the remodelled basement, feeding their twins the bottles of formula.  

 

Danny, Scott, and Isaac are kneeling on the floor beside them.  Both Danny and Scott are naked save for their collars and the cock cages they are locked in; they have been locked in the cock cages for several months, and it’s been six weeks since Stiles last allowed them to come.  Isaac is wearing the sheer pants as well as his collar, and, apart from the last couple of nights while Stiles was with Derek at the hospital, Stiles has made Isaac come every night; so Isaac is hard and tenting the front of his pants. 

 

“Don’t worry Isaac; once we’ve put the twins down Scotty will be eating out your ass, while Danny gives you a blowjob,” Stiles unexpectedly announces, “And if they do a good job then tomorrow they’ll get to come too.”

 

Half an hour later Isaac’s sheer pants are soaked front and back from the slick leaking from his ass and the precum drooled from his hard dick in anticipation of the sex Stiles has promised while he waits on his master, his alpha, and Derek finishing taking care of their babies.  

 

Now, the sheer pants are discarded and Isaac stands with his legs spayed wide as Scott kneels behind him with his tongue firmly burrowing past the ring of muscle into Isaac’s ass; lapping at the flow of slick.  Danny is kneeling in front of him, his nose pressed flat against Isaac’s smooth pubis and Isaac’s cock buried in the back of his throat.

 

Both Scott’s and Danny’s cocks trapped painfully in their chastity cages, pressed against the metal confines of the devices as they tried to react to their arousal.  Stiles hasn’t explained what he would consider ‘a good job’, neither know exactly what they need to do to be allowed to their own release tomorrow.

 

Suddenly, Isaac throws his head back and comes with a howl.  His release shooting against the back of Danny’s throat, as both Scott and Danny grip tightly to his hips to hold him up through his climax.

 

“Well, that was over rather quickly,” Stiles says from the couch that he and Derek are sitting on watching the trio’s performance.  As Isaac catches his breath, Scott and Danny look over at their master waiting for his judgement.

“I’ll need to sleep on it before deciding if you treated Isaac well enough for your own pleasure,” Stiles grins at them, “Now let’s head to bed.”

“Master?” Danny asks for permission to speak, at Stiles’s attention he continues, “My cage wasn’t moved down here, where am I to sleep?”

“The bed’s big enough for you to sleep at the bottom of it,” is his reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-02
> 
> Danny stifles the whine that bubbles up as Stiles explains how he is going to spend the afternoon. It doesn’t stop his cock hardening to full erection now that his cock cage has been removed and he is going to be allowed to come.  
>   
> He’s naked, obviously, except for his collar, and everyone can clearly see his erection standing taut against his abs. His hands are locked behind his neck, fastened to his collar. Stiles freshly shaved him that morning, as he had done with Scott and Isaac, and the sweat is starting to glisten on his body as they stand in the back garden where Stiles has set up the equipment.  
>   
> “Your pet clearly likes the idea,” Aiden calls out from the doorway leading out from the house. He falls silent under Stiles’s glare.  
>   
> “You okay?” Stiles quietly asks as he returns his soften gaze on Danny.  
> “Yes Master.”  
> “If this is too much, tell me,” Stiles pushes him.  
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
> “Hi, there was no answer at the front door,” the voice calls out; all the wolves turn to see Rafe McCall standing there. Scott glowers at his father; he’s now lost the game two-nil to Ethan.  
> “I was hoping I could speak with my son,” Rafe continues, ignoring the glares he’s receiving. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.

 

 

Every two or three hours during the night the sound of the new-born twins crying woke the pack.  They needed feeding, or required changing, and sometimes just wanted comforting.  

 

Derek and Stiles took turns getting up to take care of them, and took either Danny, Scott, or Isaac to help.  Not that any of them saw it as a chore, all three submissives were eager to help, but Stiles insisted that everyone needed to get some rest and that taking care of his and Derek’s twins would be shared; primarily by Derek and him, with the rest of the pack helping.  But even then all of them are having their sleep interrupted.  So, when morning comes all of the pack are exhausted.

At the hospital they were told that while they babies will start to sleep longer after six to eight weeks, it can take four to six months for them to start to sleep through the night.  All of the pack are expecting to feel exhausted for next few months.

Derek is taking care of the babies, with Danny’s and Isaac’s help, while Stiles takes care of Scott.

 

They are both in the wet-room, Scott standing under the shower head.  He’s naked save for his collar, his cock hard and turgid standing out, rising towards his abdomen; Stiles removed Scott’ cock cage, freeing his cock, once they were alone in the room and then he shaved him from the neck down.  Scott’s cock quickly filled with the cage removed, and hardened further with his master’s hands on him.

 

Stiles took Scott’s hands and placed them on the tiled wall as he slides his submissive’s feet a little further apart.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Stiles whispered in his ear, “But you are not to come,” Scott whimpered at his master’s words, “If you come without permission I will lock you in the chastity cage for eight weeks, if you are a good boy then I’ll give you a treat and only lock you in the cock cage for four weeks before you get to come again.”  All the while Stiles is whispering in Scott’s ear he’s sliding his fingers into the whimpering boy’s ass; opening him up and preparing him to take his hard length.

 

As Scott feels Stiles’s hands slide up his newly shaved body, his fingers pinching at his nipples, and his cock slide inch after inch into his well-prepared ass, he knows he’s going to have to fight to obey his master’s order not to come.  The stimulation of Stiles’s fingers teasing his nipples, and his cock hitting that sweet spot on nearly every thrust, is pushing him towards his long denied release.

He enjoys submitting to his master, of giving over control of his orgasms to him, but he doesn’t want to disappoint him, and he doesn’t want it to be eight weeks before he’s allowed to come again.  And Stiles promised him a treat if he was good.

“God, your smooth skin feels so good,” Stiles’s words making him moan and push back on his cock, “So sexy, all wet and slippery.”

“Please, Master,” he pleads, “Please I’m so close, I want to be good, please.”

Stiles’s hands leave him, and his dick is pulled from Scott’s ass.  Scott can hear the flap, flap, flap, of flesh on flesh behind him as Stiles strokes himself to release.  He bits at his bottom lip, his hands balling into fists as he fights to control himself, to hold back his rising need, at the sound of Stiles at his back, and the scalding feel of his master’s come hitting his back and ass.

 

Suddenly Scott is drenched in the cold blast of water as Stiles turns the shower to cold and Scott’s worry of coming against Stiles’s orders is gone.

“Let’s finish getting cleaned up, and then get to your reward,” Stiles smiles at him, taking a salacious kiss from his submissive beta’s lips; one that Scott melts into, his cock throbbing demandingly between them.

 

Once they have finished drying their bodies, Scott very gently patting around his still turgid erection, Stiles takes their towels and places them folded over on the tiled floor.

“On your knees,” he commands Scott, indicating the folded towels with a glance of his eyes.  Scott immediately kneels at his master’s command.

“Now it’s time for your treat,” Stiles says as his thumb traces along Scott’s lips, before gently pressing down on Scott’s lower lip and forcing them apart; he slips his soft cock into Scott’s mouth, his hand restfully cupping Scott’s chin as his flow begins.

Scott’s eyes widen at the first trickle of warmth over his tongue.  Stiles hasn’t allowed him to drink his piss since the night at the theatre when they watched Captain America: The Winter Soldier.  He swallows down the slightly acrid liquid, his own cock leaking copiously as the taste and scent fuels his arousal; his hands lift up and grasp at Stiles’s hips, holding him tightly as he suckles at his master’s cock to take every drop.

 

“Thank you Master,” Scott says, once Stiles’s flow of piss has finished, as he’s looking up at Stiles through glassy eyes; his tongue running along his lips chasing every last drop.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Stiles replies, ruffling the beta’s hair, “Now, let’s head out to the den, so I can put you over my knee and spank the come out of you.”

 

In the den the other three are waiting; all of them still naked.  Scott walks over beside them and kneels down at his mate’s side.  He waits as Stiles takes first Derek, then Danny, and finally Isaac, over his knee and thoroughly spanks them to tears before holding them tightly in his embrace, soothing them and telling them how proud he is of them and how much he loves them.  Each of them, except Danny who’s still locked in the cock cage, leaving Stiles’s lap with a hard-on; Scott desperate for his turn over Stiles’s lap to lose his.

 

When his turn finally arrives Scott feels the thrill run through him as he lays down over Stiles’s lap.  A mixture of both the calm reassurance as Stiles’s leg hooks over his own legs holding him in place, and the building excitement knowing that he’s going to be spanked long and hard until he comes from the rush.  Stiles runs a hand down his back and back up to rest between his shoulder blades, and then the first smack lands.

 

“Ngh,” Scott gasps as Stiles rains down the smacks to his ass.  He wants to push back to meet the hand warming him, but his master has him held in place.  The spanking meticulous as Stiles’s hand lands in just the right spots, with just the right increasing force, and just the right timing to leave Scott needing so desperately to come.

The spanking had been torture while he was locked in the cock cage, and he’d been left dripping copiously after each morning session.  Now with his cock free and hard, the difficultly was in holding back until his master gave him permission.

“You can come whenever you want, Scott,” Stiles said; and that was all Scott needed to buck in Stiles’s lap and spray his pent up release over the floor and Stiles’s legs.

 

 

  
  


 

Danny stifles the whine that bubbles up as Stiles explains how he is going to spend the afternoon.  It doesn’t stop his cock hardening to full erection now that his cock cage has been removed and he is going to be allowed to come.

 

He’s naked, obviously, except for his collar, and everyone can clearly see his erection standing taut against his abs.  His hands are locked behind his neck, fastened to his collar.  Stiles freshly shaved him that morning, as he had done with Scott and Isaac, and the sweat is starting to glisten on his body as they stand in the back garden where Stiles has set up the equipment.

 

“Your pet clearly likes the idea,” Aiden calls out from the doorway leading out from the house.  He falls silent under Stiles’s glare.

 

“You okay?” Stiles quietly asks as he returns his soften gaze on Danny.

“Yes Master.”

“If this is too much, tell me,” Stiles pushes him.

“No Master, it’s not too much.”  Danny knows that this is no more humiliating than what he put Jackson through; less so really as Danny will have far less of an audience.  There will only be Stiles’s pack – Derek, Jackson, Scott, and Isaac – and Aiden and Ethan, present.

Stiles walked him over to the contraption in the centre of the garden.

 

The metal frame is thirty-six inches long, and sixteen inches high.  Stiles hasn’t attached all of the devices parts.  He left out the steel neck collar, the fucking rod that you can fix dildo to, and the enema bag holder.

There are leather comfort pads, for the forearms and knees, but as Danny’s wrists are attached to his collar at the back of his neck he’s going to need to keep himself up for the most part; resting against the waist bar as he kneels.

 

Stiles helps him up onto the device so that he’s in a doggy position, leaning over the waist bar. He unfastens Danny’s wrists from his collar and places his forearms on the comfortable leather padding. 

“I want you to be comfortable,” he informs him as he secures his wrists in the powder-coated steel cuffs, and then also locks similar cuffs around his ankles. Stiles then uses the nylon straps on the leather pads to keep him fully secured.

Once Stiles has Danny securely strapped and locked into the device, he coats his fingers with lube and begins working them into the trussed up slave’s ass, first one finger, then two, working them in and out, stretching him and teasing his p-spot.   Once Danny is relaxed and pushing back as much as his restraints allow Stiles slips the two-inch remote controlled vibrating egg into him; leaving the cord hanging down Stiles then pushes the anal plug for their game into his slave’s ass trapping the egg toy inside.

Stiles completed the preparations by placing the ribbed vibrating cock ring around Danny’s hard dripping cock, and fastening the nipple clamps to each nipple.

“Remember,” Stiles whispered into his slave’s ear, “You can come as much as you want; it’s doesn’t matter how many times you come, the egg and cock ring will not be turned off until we’ve finished our game.”

Stiles switched the vibrating toys on and Danny whimpered as he clenched tightly around the egg, and plug in his ass; gasping as he felt the need to come quickly rising in him after being denied release for so long.

 

“So,” Stiles announced walking back to the wolves, all of whom were watching the flexible rod extending from the end of the dildo inserted into Danny waving back and forth as he writhed in the bondage tying him to the frame.  “This is how the game will work,” Stiles continues, “From nine feet back we throw the three rings three times, each ring that you get over the rod is a point; the player with the most points wins the match, each pair plays best of three.  Aiden vs Ethan, Scott vs Isaac, and Jackson vs Derek.”

“What’s the prize we’re playing for?” Aiden lecherously asks.

“A blowjob from Danny,” Stiles blandly replies, “Let’s start.”

 

  
  


 

“Ngh, ahh,” Danny roared as he bucked against his bonds, his cock jerking in the air as he shot his load out onto the ground beneath him.  The egg was still pressed against his prostate, buzzing incessantly along with the ring around his cock.  His back reared up as his ass constricted around the plug, and he whined at the continued sensation against his cock in his sensitive post orgasm state.

“Damn it!” Aiden cursed as his hoop missed the rod that swayed to the side with Danny’s sudden jolt as he came.

“Bad luck bro,” Ethan says, barely able to form the words over his laughter, “I guess the game is mine.”

“We’d have tied and had to play another round if he hadn’t come then,” Aiden growls at his brother; annoyed at his turn of fortune.

 

Danny slips further in the haziness of sensations as his cock remains hard from the constant stimulation of both the ring buzzing around it, and the egg pulsating against the sweet spot in his ass.  He’s thoughts clouded out until he’s nothing more than an object for the wolves to play with.  A vocal object, bucking against his bonds with each orgasm that crashes through him, as the pack and their guests continue with their game.

 

Isaac loses to Scott in their game, and Jackson growls in dissatisfactions as he loses to Derek in their game.

 

By the time the first round of games is completed Danny is coated in sweat, his cock hard and his orgasms dry.  Stiles brushes the hair from his slave’s eyes, mops his brow, and wets his lips with ice before slipping the melting cube into Danny’s mouth.  Having gotten his slave’s attention, he has him take some chilled water through a straw.

“You doing okay,” Stiles asks the glassy-eyed, bound jock as he ruffles his hair.

“Master?” Danny queries, not fully understanding the reason for the question.

“Are you hurt?  Do you need us to stop playing?”

“No Master,” the bound slave boy gasped.

“Okay, we’ll continue, but the stimulation of your cock and in your ass will not stop forcing you to come, no matter how painful it becomes, until we finish,” Stiles warns him, “Scott and Ethan are next,” he shouts across to the waiting wolves.

 

Scott lost the first round and is determinedly concentrating on the sway of the rod protruding from Danny’s ass when his attention is abruptly diverted as he throws the ring by a voice from behind them.

“Hi, there was no answer at the front door,” the voice calls out; all the wolves turn to see Rafe McCall standing there.  Scott glowers at his father; he’s now lost the game two-nil to Ethan.

“I was hoping I could speak with my son,” Rafe continues, ignoring the glares he’s receiving.

 

  
  


 

Scott is less than keen to talk with his father.  Stiles takes his submissive beta to one side as Rafe waits on other side of the garden, and Derek and Ethan play their game between them.  Rafe stands and watches, his gaze flicking between the game Derek and Ethan are playing, and the hushed conversation his son is having.

 

“You don’t have to talk to him,” Stiles tells Scott, “After last time, I don’t blame you for wanting to ignore him.  You know I don’t trust him, and I would much rather throw him out.”

“I…” Scott’s confused, he still wants that connection with his father that Stiles has with his, he wants to believe that his dad is here because he wants that father-son bond too; but he trusts his master’s instincts.  After everything that’s happened if Stiles doesn’t trust him, then Scott doesn’t think his dad can be trusted, “I wish I knew why he was here,” he finally says.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Stiles replies, “How about you stay out here in garden, we’re all here; he can’t do anything and if you don’t want to talk to him anymore, then we’ll throw him out.”

“Okay.”

 

“Is there somewhere private I can talk to him?” Rafe asks when Scott and Stiles walk over to where he’s waiting, “Inside maybe?”

“No,” Stiles firmly states, “You can talk with Scott here in the garden, no-one will listen.”  Turning to Scott, Stiles adds, “We’re here if you need us.”

“Thanks,” Scott smiles at his alpha.

 

As Scott and his father talk in hushed whispers the rest of the wolves keep an eye on Rafe as Derek and Ethan finish their game of hoopla.  Ethan wins two-one; Derek had been too focused on his pack mate, worrying about just what Rafe McCall was really after.

“I win!” Ethan exclaims.

“Not quite,” Stiles replies, “Now you play against me.”

 

The pack’s attention is split between Rafe talking to Scott, and the game between Stiles and Ethan.  Both end simultaneously.

“I’ll think about it,” Scott shouts over his shoulder as he walks back to his pack, not looking at his dad.  The wolves can sense the tension rolling off Scott; they see it in his posture, and can smell it souring his scent.

“Thanks, son,” Rafe returns, weakly waving to them as he leaves.

Stiles wins the game against Ethan, beating him three-two.

“Jackson, help me untie Danny and get him down so he can rest,” Stiles commands, “Everyone else can head inside, I think we need a puppy pile.”

 

  
  


 

Rafe’s foot taps involuntarily against the floor as he sits in his apartment.

 

The whole scene he had been forced to witness was wrong.

 

The human boy debasing himself, being used as toy by the bunch of wild dogs.  It was bad enough having to try and talk to the animal that used to be his son as if he was an equal.  Though he had to admit that at least the pet was properly attired in nothing but a collar and the cage around its junk.

 

He booted up his tablet and logged on to the web site message board.  The site, while hidden on the ‘dark web’, looks like a normal message board; he leaves the message “Knight to F3”.

 

It looks like a chess move, as do the messages left before.  All part of the opening moves of a chess game.  The recipient of the message knows they relate to his infiltration into the pack, and the identity of the king they intend to capture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-03
> 
>   
>  Jacob bounded around the house now that Allison was home; jumping at every opportunity to open doors for her, fetch her something to eat or drink, to do everything he could for her. It had taken another week before the doctor was satisfied with the rate of her recovery to allow her home, and Jacob wasn’t letting her out of his sight. He shadowed her every move and became worried at the slightest sign of discomfort or tiredness. Her movement was slow and she could become fatigued walking from one room to the next causing him to panic, especially as she was using walking sticks for support while her strength returned.  
>   
> The nurses had exercised her legs and arms while she was in the coma, but there was still some loss of strength; that was why she had three appointments a week with a physiotherapist, Rick, for movement and exercise. Rick was here at the house now for one of her sessions, and Allison didn’t need werewolf senses to recognise the rising tension in Jacob.  
>   
> It was obvious to her that Jacob didn’t like “the blond pretty boy”, as he referred to Rick, though not to the man’s face; what she didn’t know was why. Rick was as friendly and respectful to Jacob as he was to her; she couldn’t see what he’d done to cause the coldness with which Jacob greeted the man.  
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
>   
> “We are talking in circles!” Claudia Stilinski slammed her palms down on the table before her as she bellowed out the words; the assembled council members falling to silence, allowing her to continue more calmly, “And it’s getting us nowhere. It’s been weeks since the assassination, what do we know?”  
>   
> The furtive glances between the seated wolves and humans told her what she didn’t want to know, none of them met her gaze; they knew nothing more than what they did before.  
> “What are our intelligence services doing? Sleeping on the job? Palin has her throat slashed in front of the world by a shifted werewolf claiming allegiance to us and we have nothing?! Nothing to prove he has no ties to with us?! Bachmann is moving troops right along our borders, ‘to protect the citizens of from the terrorists, criminals, and dog-loving degenerates’ that she claims would sneak across the border ‘like that dog assassin’…”  
>   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.

 

 

Danny lay back in the water, his head resting against the rim of the roll-top bath; the heat relaxing his muscles.  His body feels empty, after an afternoon of the constant feeling of the egg and plug filling his ass and buzzing against his prostate, and the ring around his hard cock; he feels like something is missing.  He tilts his head back and looks at his Master placing the towel over the heated rail, and wonders when he’s to give him the blow job for winning the ring toss game.

 

“What?” Stiles asks, eyebrows raising in a Derek imitating way, and Danny knows something must have been showing in his face to give away the question running around his head.

“It’s nothing,” he kind of lies.

“Danny?”

“I was just wondering when you were going to claim your prize for winning?”

“Do you want me to?”

 

Danny can’t stop the frown from appearing.  He wasn’t expecting to be asked if he wanted his master to use him.  It’s not like Stiles asked when he had him fuck himself on the nine-inch dildo in front the pack, or when he order him to lick up Isaac’s come, or even this afternoon when he was strapped to the bench; well, not exactly asked.  As he thinks back over each time his master has always made sure he was okay during whatever scene was being played out.  He’s always taken care of him and made sure he was okay afterwards, just like he is now.  Danny knows he didn’t always take care of Jackson like this, like he should have.

“I…” Danny’s tongue slips over his lips as he stumbles on his answer.  He knows there is that part of him that likes Stiles’s attention and craves the physical contact, he can’t deny that he wishes Jackson had won and forcefully taken the prize, but… even if he really had a choice he wouldn’t say no, “I…”  So why can’t he say yes?

“Let’s just finish up and then you need to rest, with the rest of the pack,” Stiles replies as he takes the washcloth from Danny’s hand and runs it over his slave’s chest, rinsing the soap and grime from his skin.

“Yes master,” Danny sighs, his eyes cast down at the water; unsure what to do about the ache of disappointment that has settled in his stomach.

 

  
  


 

Mordin walks around the wooden chair, smiling down at his pet bound in place.

 

His slave pet is immobile; held in place by the wide leather collar fastened to the back of the chair, the leather cuffs around arms holding him to the back of the chair, and around his wrists pinning forearms to the arm of the chair.  The pet’s legs are splayed wide and his legs are bound by more leather belts fastened just above his knees to the legs of the chair and cuffs at his ankles keeping his feet off the ground as they hold him rigid against the solid wooden frame of the chair.  The pet’s balls clearly displayed and accessible while it’s cock is held up against his abdomen by the chain passing through the ring of the new prince albert piercing that Mordin gave him; the chain attached to the alligator clamps biting into the sensitive flesh of the pet’s nipples.

 

“Your new jewellery suits you, I may have your nipples pierced as well and have the chain attached permanently to all three piercings, though that may curtail some other fun I can have with you,” Mordin smirks as he swings the rubber hammer he is holding and it lands with a dull thud in the gloved open palm of his other hand, “You hadn’t forgotten the punishment I promised you pet, had you?”

“Woof, woof,” the slave pet replies.

“Good,” Mordin sneers as he leans in and tugs at the chain, pulling at the ring through the head of its cock and causing the razor sharp teeth on the clamps to viciously bite at the pet’s nipples.  The slave-pet tries to hold in the whine released at the painful yank on the chain as his Master leans in close to his face and grins, “Then let’s begin,” as he brings his other hand down sharply making the rubber head of the hammer strike down on the pet’s balls.

The bound pet howls in pain that it can’t escape, held tightly as he is by the leather straps binding him to the solid wooden chair.

 

Mordin brings the rubber hammer down again and again on the slave-pet’s exposed balls, alternating between hard blows and short series of swift light taps.  All of it painful, and all of it causing the pet to jerk in place on the chair; making the nipple clamps cut into his nipples and tug on the chain so that it pulls on the ring through his cock.  His face wet with tears as he helplessly takes the torturous punishment.

 

Eventually, Mordin drops the hammer to the floor.

“Learned your place?” he snarls in the pet’s ear.

“Woof,” it replies; its voice hitching between sobs and its body racked with pain.

“Then I expect you to be a good slave-pet from now on and not question me,” Mordin softly states as he wipes the tears and snot from his pet’s face, “After all, you don’t need to think,” he continues, removing the clamps from the pet’s nipples, “You just need to obey.”  He kisses the top of his slave-pet’s head as he stands and walks towards the door.

 

  
  


 

Stephen Lunsford slumps back in the chair as he watches Mordin, his Master, walk away.

 

“Check there is no serious testicular trauma, I don’t believe I hit him that hard, and he is a slave-pet so he should heal, but I want him checked in case any treatment is required,” he hears his Master say to the WERES handler, “I may want to use it for breeding.”

 

His almost perfect life has become a living nightmare since he signed up to be part of the trial.  He knew there were risks, but it was extra money that could help with the bills, and his wife wanted to send their daughter to a private school, so every cent helped.  But the risks were more than he bargained for.  Instead of becoming an enhanced soldier he and the others from his unit became werewolves – slave-pets – and that was the start of the downward spiral of his life.  Of leading a double life, lying to his wife, and… she had thought he was having an affair… his Master made him watch an interview she gave after he was identified as the ‘Alliance’ assassin, she said “I thought he was having an affair, I wish that he had been; it would’ve been better than finding out I was married to a dog…”

 

He’d hoped that the following his Master’s orders and assassinating the President would free him, but now he knows there are still further plans and degradations ahead of him.  

 

His hell is only just beginning.

 

  
  


 

“So, Mr Māhealani, Danny,” the psychologist starts, as he does at every one of these meetings, “How have things been since your last visit?”

“Fine,” he says pulling at the sleeve of the shirt, he doesn’t know why Stiles makes him wear regular clothing for these visits.  They’re every third month, and it’s the second meeting and the second time Danny’s felt uncomfortable in the clothes he’s wearing; it’s not like they don’t know he’s usually naked, or as close to naked as the law allows.

“During your last visit mentioned how felt that Jackson was,” Dr Crane looks down at his notes and reads the note he made aloud, “Less hostile to your presence in the house; do you want to elaborate?”  That had been three months ago, he’d been Stiles’s slave for a little over a month at that point and the meeting had been shortly after they’d gone on a pack night out to see Captain America: Winter Soldier.  And no, he doesn’t want to elaborate, but even after only the two months of weekly counselling with the man before he’d approve the contract with Stiles and the single previous visit since he became Stiles’s slave, Danny knows he’ll end up answering the question eventually.

 

“There isn’t much to elaborate on,” he replies, still fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt as he looks down at the cuff, pulling at it, “He doesn’t seem to hate me as much as he did, he just seems less antagonistic.”

“Has he spoken to you about how he feels?”

“No,” Danny mumbles his reply.

“Have you spoken to him about…”

“No, why would I?” there’s a slightly panicked edge to Danny’s voice before he gets himself under control and continues, “I mean, it’s not like we spend time alone and I’d be able to talk privately with him or anything; I need permission to talk, unless I want to earn a punishment.  And why would he want to, it’s not like I can expect him to forgive me so easily is it?”

“Gaining his forgiveness is important to you; how do you feel being enslaved by Stiles is helping with that?”

“That’s not what my being Stiles’s slave is about.”

“No, during our sessions you said that…”

“It’s about understanding what I did, and learning about myself…”

“What have you learned about yourself since our last session?”

 

Danny really doesn’t want to answer that.  The ease with which he’s fallen into the role of Stiles’s slave, how simple it makes his life, and cared for his Master makes him feel.  All so different to how his life was when he owned Jackson, and how different Jackson’s life must have been with him at the start; before Stiles opened his eyes to reality, and the kibble changed Jackson.  Danny knows he feels secure in and at peace with his life as Stiles’s slave; without any chemical alteration of his mind.  And he’s starting to see the appeal that it holds for Scott and Isaac; a long-term commitment that he could happily fall into if only… 

“Danny?” the doctor’s prompting pulls him from his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“You said that he had learned something about yourself?”

“Yeah; how much of a monster I had been.”

 

  
  


 

Jacob bounded around the house now that Allison was home; jumping at every opportunity to open doors for her, fetch her something to eat or drink, to do everything he could for her.  It had taken another week before the doctor was satisfied with the rate of her recovery to allow her home, and Jacob wasn’t letting her out of his sight.  He shadowed her every move and became worried at the slightest sign of discomfort or tiredness.  Her movement was slow and she could become fatigued walking from one room to the next causing him to panic, especially as she was using walking sticks for support while her strength returned.

 

The nurses had exercised her legs and arms while she was in the coma, but there was still some loss of strength; that was why she had three appointments a week with a physiotherapist, Rick, for movement and exercise.  Rick was here at the house now for one of her sessions, and Allison didn’t need werewolf senses to recognise the rising tension in Jacob.

 

It was obvious to her that Jacob didn’t like “the blond pretty boy”, as he referred to Rick, though not to the man’s face; what she didn’t know was why.  Rick was as friendly and respectful to Jacob as he was to her; she couldn’t see what he’d done to cause the coldness with which Jacob greeted the man.  It seemed to start from the first physio session.

_ It was close to the end of the session, being the first Rick had concentrated on stretching.  Allison was still feeling tired after the forty-five minutes when her right hamstring tightened painfully.  Rick was kneading at the muscle, working out the stiffness, when she heard the low growl coming from Jacob. _

_ “Jay,” she sharply called, giving him a pointed look, “Could you get me some water, there’s a bottle in the fridge.”  She noticed the unhappy look that Jacob cast between her and Rick, but he went and fetched the water.  Rick couldn’t have noticed; he was polite to Jacob as he left. _

_ “Jay, you shouldn’t have growled at Rick like that,” she berated him as soon as the physiotherapist had left, disappointment in the wolf’s actions clearly showing in her look. _

_ “He shouldn’t have hurt you,” Jacob sullenly replied. _

_ “He didn’t…” _

_ “He did, he made you tired and not well, and hurt your leg,” the wolf insists. _

_ “No, my muscles are just out of practice, and he was here to help get me back in shape.” _

_ “I can help keep you well, and out of hospital, now that blond pretty boy is gone.” _

_ “Yes, you can help when Rick isn’t here; he’ll be back for my next session in a couple of days.”  And that comment just seemed to make the wolf’s mood sourer. _

 

As she watches the wolf glower at Rick from the corner of the room Allison realises that she needs to find a way to broach the subject with Jacob and find out why he has such a problem with Rick; what is it that she isn’t seeing?

 

  
  


 

“We are talking in circles!” Claudia Stilinski slammed her palms down on the table before her as she bellowed out the words; the assembled council members falling to silence, allowing her to continue more calmly, “And it’s getting us nowhere.  It’s been weeks since the assassination, what do we know?”

 

The furtive glances between the seated wolves and humans told her what she didn’t want to know, none of them met her gaze; they knew nothing more than what they did before.

“What are our intelligence services doing?  Sleeping on the job?  Palin has her throat slashed in front of the world by a shifted werewolf claiming allegiance to us and we have nothing?! Nothing to prove he has no ties to with us?!  Bachmann is moving troops right along our borders, ‘ _to protect the citizens of from the terrorists, criminals, and dog-loving degenerates_ ’ that she claims would sneak across the border ‘like that dog assassin’…” 

“Claudia we don’t have the same level of resources as they do,” Braedan defends her team.

“I know that, we don’t have the same level of forces to defend ourselves either if those troops strike across the border,” exasperation and worry dripping from Claudia’s reply, “We’re relying on our allies, and they are the only thing keeping those troops on the other side of the border.  But you all know that some of our allies are only waiting for them to provide proof of our involvement to back out.”

“WERES can’t produce evidence that doesn’t exist,” Jonas Quinn exclaims.

“Don’t be so naïve,” Braden sneers as she snorts incredulously at Quinn’s comment, “They are not beyond creating evidence, just as they aren’t beyond destroying any that would point to them.”

“They put Palin in office, why would they be involved in her assassination?” Quinn gasps in disbelief.

“Just because they weren’t involved doesn’t mean they aren’t hiding evidence that assassin was just a rogue werewolf from within their own borders and not linked to us,” Claudia points out.  Turning to Braeden she continues, “We just need to find enough information to throw the seeds of doubt so that no-one can say we’re to blame.”

“I’ll find it,” Braeden promises.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-04
> 
> Kate stalked around the outskirts of Beacon Hills. She was keeping to the cover of the trees and bushes; staying in the shadows waiting for her chance to slip into the town under cover of darkness.  
>   
> When the fighting ended and the Union forces left it didn’t become any easier for her in the Republic. She quickly found that she was being hunted by the Alliance wolves as much as she was by the Union hunters. That was fine by her. She was happy to slit the throat of a former hunting colleague that now saw her as the enemy as she was to rip out the still beating heart of one of the animals that caused her change of fortune.  
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
> “Hellooooo, sweeeeetie! How’s my pretty princessss? Such a pretty baaabeee.”  
> Derek watched, his mouth wide open in shock at the way his Laura was leaning over the cot, her face beaming in radiant joy as she coos and ahs at his daughter.  
> “This is a side of you I never thought I’d see,” he teases his sister, “Who would have thought that big scary Alpha Laura Hale could be reduced to a gooey fluffy aunt?”  
> “There’s nothing gooey or fluffy about me, is there sweetie?” she responds in the same sing-song voice as she stays beaming down at her niece. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.

 

 

Kate stalked around the outskirts of Beacon Hills.  She was keeping to the cover of the trees and bushes; staying in the shadows waiting for her chance to slip into the town under cover of darkness.

 

When the fighting ended and the Union forces left it didn’t become any easier for her in the Republic.  She quickly found that she was being hunted by the Alliance wolves as much as she was by the Union hunters.  That was fine by her.  She was happy to slit the throat of a former hunting colleague that now saw her as the enemy as she was to rip out the still beating heart of one of the animals that caused her change of fortune.

 

However, the wolves looking for her had hindered her travel plans, and it had taken a lot longer for her to get back to Beacon Hills than she initially intended.  Now that she was here she needed to settle her scores quickly and move on.  She’d be heading south; to Mexico.  But not before she dealt with Deaton, Chris, and Stiles.

 

And she wanted, needed, to make sure her niece was recovering.

 

For now she had to lay low and wait; when night fell she’d make her first move.

 

  
  


  


 

Stiles sat in the large comfortable leather chair in the doctor’s office.  Well, he assumed the chair would be comfortable under any other circumstances, but these quarterly reviews with the shrink to assess how his “ownership” of Danny was going never allowed him to enjoy the comfort the chair had to offer.  He perched on the edge waiting for Dr Johnathon Crane to pounce on anything he said that gave them reason to dissolve the contract.

 

And he didn’t want that; Danny is pack and he needs to protect him.

 

He may have had his reservations when this started, but now… 

 

“So, how have things been since your last visit?” Crane looks at Stiles over the top of his notes as he asks from chair opposite.

“Good, I think,” Stiles stammers his reply.

“What particularly do you think is going well?”

“Danny seems more relaxed, he’s interacting with the pack more; well, with Scott and Isaac.  And he doesn’t shut down around Jackson like he had been doing.  That’s got to be positive, right?”

“How is he interacting with you?”

“Fine.”

“How would you characterise his behaviour?”

Stiles frowns as he thinks how best to honestly answer the question; his eyebrows pulling together and his mouth pinched and slightly open.

“I guess I’d say his behaviour is submissive,” he finally answers, “Given that he wanted to experience what it was like being enslaved it’s what I’d expect his behaviour to be.”

“Does anything in his behaviour concern you?”

“His behaviour?  Not really I guess.  But the fact is that before this he never showed any sign of being naturally submissive, and he isn’t; he works at his submission.  He only wanted enslaved as means of atonement for how he treated my brother when he believed what WERES taught everyone.  The fact that until I did agree to his enslavement he seemed close to being suicidal with guilt,” Stiles states, “I keep wondering about what I’m doing.  I have a hard time pushing him the way I would the others, or the way I know he wants, given the circumstances.  I try to treat him like I do the others, but I think I tend to go easier on him.

But most of that is on me.  Overall his behaviour is relatively normal, I think that’s the weirdest part.  I definitely think that on some level being my slave does seem to be helping him, but I think it’s more of crutch to help him live with what he did; what he needs is something to help him live with himself without being enslaved.  Having yourself enslaved when you’re not inclined to being submissive isn’t exactly the healthiest solution, but I don’t know how else to help him right now.”

 

  
  


  


 

“Hellooooo, sweeeeetie!  How’s my pretty princessss?  Such a pretty baaabeee.”

Derek watched, his mouth wide open in shock at the way his Laura was leaning over the cot, her face beaming in radiant joy as she coos and ahs at his daughter.

“This is a side of you I never thought I’d see,” he teases his sister, “Who would have thought that big scary Alpha Laura Hale could be reduced to a gooey fluffy aunt?”

“There’s nothing gooey or fluffy about me, is there sweetie?” she responds in the same sing-song voice as he she stays beaming down at her niece.

 

 “You can always change this one’s diaper once he’s finished before he goes down for a nap,” Derek says smiling down at his son in his arms; still feeding from the bottle.

“Oh no,” Laura replies, a horrified expression on her face as she turns towards her brother, “I’ll leave that to his mother.”  There was a time Derek hated the fact that deltas were referred to as the mother of their children and would have insisted on being called his kids’ father or dad; now though, he’s too happy to care.

“As if I’d have a problem changing your diaper,” he sing-songs to his son, his voice higher and more lilting than usual, as he his smile shines down at the child in his arms.

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy, ever,” Laura says, her eyes filled with awe as she regards her brother.

“I must have been,” he replies, as leans his son against his shoulder and gently rubs his back; the smile never leaving his face.  Until the formula James Logan had drunk from the bottle dribbles down Derek’s shoulder.

“And there’s the grumpy cat I remember,” Laura cackles from the other side of the room; but she can still feel the contentment rolling off her brother.  She can sense how happy and fulfilled he feels being part of a family and pack again.

 

  
  


  


 

Jacob is on edge.  There’s something in the air; a scent he can’t quite place.  He knows it’s not a wolf, but it’s something not human either.

 

He follows where the scent is stronger; leading him through the house towards Allison’s room, a low growl starting to emanate from his throat as he realises the direction the strange scent is taking him.  He slows as he approaches her room; the sound of voices coming from the other side of the door.

“C’mon kiddo, don’t be like that,” the strangers voice says, “I just came to check how you were doing.”

“Really, after I went to WERES and reported you for faking my test results and framing Stiles for faking his and planting false results to make it look like he failed the tests…” the disbelief in Allison’s voice clear.

“I forgive you,” the stranger condescendingly interrupts, “I mean clearly, given your WERES scoring, you were easily lead astray by that son of a bitch…”

“Are you referring to Stiles?”

“Well I’m hardly talking about that bitten pet you ended up giving away to him.  Now, why don’t you just lower that crossbow…”

 

Jacob is ready to pounce through the door, only to be stilled by a hand on his shoulder.  He turns to see Allison’s father; one hand on Jacob’s shoulder, the other holding one of his guns and his eyes trained on the door ahead of them.  Chris’s hand leaves Jacob’s shoulder as he raises a finger over his lips, signalling the wolf to remain silent.  They creep towards the door.

 

“There’s no point trying to be stealthy Chris, I can smell you and the dog out on the landing,” Kate calls out to them.

Chris walks into the room followed by Jacob who moves to put himself between Allison and Kate.  Chris keeps his gun pointed on his sister.

“Kate, why would you come here when you know I have to hand you over to the sheriff’s department?” Chris looks at her with a mixture of sadness and puzzlement.

“Oh please, like that’s going to happen,” she snorts in reply.  Chris pulls back the hammer as he keeps the revolver trained on Kate.  “You’re really planning on handing me over to them?” she asks, a note of amusement in her voice.

“One way or another,” he coldly states.

“After what they did to me?  You’d hand me, your own sister, over to the dogs?”

“You knew there were risks when you agreed to be part of the trials for the cure.  You didn’t seem too concerned when you were dying.  You escaped fr…”

 

Chris doesn’t get to finish as Kate shifts, her claws released and her fangs dropping, and rushes at him in anger.  He fires, but in the confined space of the bedroom she’s too quick and closes the gap between them knocking the hand holding the gun up and off target.  Her arm swings out and up to be drawn down on Chris and Jacob sees his chance.  The wolf shifts and leaps in, ripping her throat out with his teeth.

Kate falls to the ground, the blue of her eyes fading as her blood soaks into the carpet.

 

“Allison,” Chris says, “Call the sheriff’s office.”

Jacob, Kate’s blood dripping from his chin, whines with worry at Chris’s words.  He remembers the training he was given, the words of the law that slave-pets do not attack, especially their owners family.  This stranger that he attacked said she was Allison’s father’s sister; that makes her Allison’s family.

“It’s okay Jay,” Chris comforts him, “You did the right thing.”

 

  
  


  


 

Jackson enters the house in the early afternoon, coming home after staying at Ethan’s overnight.  He saunters into the kitchen heading to the fridge, and glancing over at Stiles mixing some formula for his babies; ‘my niece and nephew’, he smiles to himself.

“Hey, bro,” Stiles calls over to him, “You been out all night?”

“I stayed at Ethan’s after the movie,” he replies, pulling some leftover fried chicken from the fridge and the carton of milk before nudging the door closed and walking over to the counter beside Stiles.

 

“Hmm,” Stiles grunts in disapproval as he sniffs the air.

“What?” Jackson vocalises around a mouthful of chicken leg.

“You smell wrong.  You don’t smell like pack and it’s making me restless,” Stiles states, placing the bottles of formula back down as they’re still too hot to feed to his twins.

“Hmf, you smell wrong, you shouldn’t smell like Danny, but his scent is all over you,” Jackson grumbles.

“I also have the rest of the pack’s scent on me too, just as they all have each other’s scent and mine.  We sleep in the same bed.  You smell like Ethan and his brother, their pack’s scent is all over you, and in your clothes.”

“Probably ‘cause our clothes ended up in a tangled pile on the floor while we ended up a tangled pile of limbs in his bed,” Jackson smirks at his brother; partly trying to goad his alpha into… something.  And he realises, he needs to smell like pack; he wants his alpha to make him smell like his pack.

 

Stiles picks up the baby bottles and heads towards the door.

“Not gonna let me fix yourfix my scent?” Jackson blurts out, “I mean, you could fix mine … if it bothers you so much, and I could fix yours fix mine too,” he adds with a bit more bravado, “Have you smell more like me and less like Danny… if it bothers you so much.”

Stiles smiles to himself, knowing what his beta is really saying, before he turns to his brother.

“I gotta get these bottles down to the kids, but once you’ve finished devouring the chicken you should come down, have shower and hang out with the pack so we can fix your scent,” then he turns and heads out the kitchen and down to his pack’s den.

  
  


  


 

Jackson fixes the towel around his waist; his clothes are in the laundry hamper.  He wipes the steam from the mirror and staring at his reflection fixes his hair before turning towards the door to head out to where is pack are settled around the couch watching TV.  He eyes the three collared boys settled on the floor in front of the couch as he enters the room; Isaac wearing just the sheer pants that he prefers when they are at home, Scott and Danny naked save for the chastity cages locked around their junk.  Stiles and Derek are on the couch, the other three leaning back against their legs.

He walks up to the couch and squeeze himself between Stiles and Derek, with one foot between Scott’s legs and the other between Isaac’s.

“Comfortable?” Stiles voice rises in disbelief.

“Very,” Jackson grins at him.

“I thought you’d have wanted to get dressed before we start the movie?”

“Given you complained about scent covering the clothes I was wearing, and the rest of my clothes are upstairs I figured a towel would do,” Jackson’s grin widens, “Besides, I’m more dressed than most of the pack.”

 

As the movie progresses Stiles’s arm stretches out behind Jackson, his hand searching to curl into Derek’s hair; Jackson rests back against Stiles’s shoulder, soaking in the scent of his alpha and his alpha’s mate surrounding him.  His eyes occasionally straying from the flickering images of the movie to land on Danny, and quickly focusing back on the screen when he realises where his attention has wandered to.

 

Half way through the movie the sound of crying from the nursery causes the pause button to be pressed.

“Danny, you’re with me,” Derek calls as he rises from the couch.

“Scott, Isaac, fetch us some snacks from the kitchen,” Stiles orders.

With rest of the pack out of the room, Stiles stretches out along the couch.  Jackson follows his brother’s lead; acquiescing to his alpha’s guidance as their arms embrace each other and they rub cheeks, scenting each other.  Jackson basking in the attention and scent of his pack and his alpha.

“How are the counselling sessions?” Jackson asks out of nowhere, “Any hiccups with your slave?”

“No,” Stiles says, pulling his head back to look at his brother’s face, searching for some clue as to where the question came from, “Why?  Are you worried there’s something wrong with Danny?”

“Why should I be worried about him?” Jackson asks, avoiding answering the question.

“Jacks…” Stiles starts to say, but quickly stops as the rest of the pack return to the room; Derek lifting Stiles and Jackson’s feet to allow him to sit, and Scott and Isaac laying out the bowls of chips and cans of soda before they and Danny resume their positions on the floor.

“Ready?” Derek asks, finger poised to restart the movie.

“Sure,” Stiles smiles at him, and with everyone else’s attention on the screen gives a look to Jackson, letting him know the conversation will be resumed in private.

 

  
  


  


 

“The ungrateful, mangy dog,” Rafe snarls after picking up the message left on his answer service.  Scott has declined his invitation to meet for lunch.

 

This puts a snag in his plans, he was so sure that the slave-pet would agree; he’d been confident enough in having convinced it that he was sorry for any offence he’d caused last time them met, and that he truly wanted to reconnect with his son.

 

And really, if there was a way of reconnecting with is son he would.  But that was impossible.  His son was gone and all that was left is that dog in need of a master.  At least it recognises that about itself enough to seek enslavement, but it needs a man to control it; not another dog.

 

No, Rafe knows his objective is still to make contact with the pack and get close enough for continued surveillance. He’s just going to have to try harder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-05
> 
> “Jay, c’mon, why don’t we go downstairs and get some breakfast?” Allison tries to coax Jacob from the bedroom, “And then we could go visit Stiles and his pack? You’d like that wouldn’t you?”  
>   
> Since Kate’s attack he’s been withdrawn; and fearful whenever anyone comes to the door, or if Allison suggests leaving the house. He’d been so skittish when the sheriff and the deputy arrived; convinced that they were going to shoot him right there and then because he’d killed her aunt. Nothing Allison, or her father, has said seems to convince him that he isn’t going to be ‘put down’.  
>   
> She’d been sure that he could hear the truth of what he was being told, but he was too anxious and times terrified to listen to their heart. Even after coroner had taken away the body, and the forensic team and the sheriff and deputy had left; when they were alone in the house again. Jacob just wouldn’t settle.  
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
>   
> “I’m so sorry about that,” Dr Crane espouses as he bounds back into the room, “So…” the doctor pauses as he frowns looking down at his notes trying to figure out how to pronounce the collection of consonants and few vowels that are written there.  
> “Stiles,” Stiles tells him, “Like I said before it’s easier than having you mangle my given name.”  
> “Yes, sorry; Stiles and Danny,” Crane says looking up from his notes, “This is your second joint session. I’d like to discuss your thoughts on how the arrangement is working and conversely what you feel is not working for you. Danny, why don’t we start with you; what you like to tell Stiles isn’t working or isn’t what you expected from the arrangement?”
> 
> “Nothing,” Danny blurted out, more out of panic at having to answer something first. He hated these joint sessions; worrying that something, any reaction to something Stiles said or did while they were in the doctor’s presence would give the man concern or cause him to question whether the contract between them should be revoked.  
> “Nothing? Really?” Stiles asks as he sharply turns his whole upper body to face Danny, “Everything is as you expected it to be?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.

 

 

“Jay, c’mon, why don’t we go downstairs and get some breakfast?” Allison tries to coax Jacob from the bedroom, “And then we could go visit Stiles and his pack?  You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

 

Since Kate’s attack he’s been withdrawn; and fearful whenever anyone comes to the door, or if Allison suggests leaving the house.  He’d been so skittish when the sheriff and the deputy arrived; convinced that they were going to shoot him right there and then because he’d killed her aunt.  Nothing Allison, or her father, has said seems to convince him that he isn’t going to be ‘put down’.

 

She’d been sure that he could hear the truth of what he was being told, but he was too anxious and times terrified to listen to their heart.  Even after coroner had taken away the body, and the forensic team and the sheriff and deputy had left; when they were alone in the house again.  Jacob just wouldn’t settle.

 

Not that she could really blame him.  She couldn’t even sleep in that room.  She’d seen her aunt climb in through her bedroom window.  She’d held a crossbow at her with the intention of shooting her to protect herself in there.  She’d seen her father aim his gun at her aunt, his sister, in that room.  And then she’d seen her… Jacob rip out her aunt’s throat to protect her father and her from Kate’s wrath.  She couldn’t sleep in that room; so she took the spare room across the hall, and she expected Jacob to follow her.  But he didn’t.  He’s rarely left the room in the days since, and hasn’t gone outside the house at all.

 

Allison is convinced that he needs to talk to other wolves; that he needs to be around a pack he trusts and feels a connection with.  Somehow, and she prays she’s right, Stiles and his pack must be able to make him see that no-one is going to punish him, let alone kill him, for defending them from her psychopath of an aunt.  If he can just get him to leave the house.

 

Jacob’s head jerks around until he’s looking towards the front of house seconds before she hears the sound of the doorbell, they hear the door open as her father answers.

“He’s upstairs in the room,” they can hear her father say.

“No, Allison’s with him,” he answers some unheard question, “She’s been trying to get him to come down all morning, he hasn’t eaten since yesterday morning I think.”

 

There’s some conversation that she can’t hear, and she doesn’t know if Jacob does; his gaze fixed doggedly in the direction of the stairs as if he could see them through the wall.  There’s a creak as someone stands on the step fifth from the landing.  They hear them walk towards the room.  The door opens in towards them.

 

“Hey, buddy, how you doing?” Stiles asks as he beams at Jacob before turning to Allison, “Hi Allison, how’s the physio going with the pretty boy?” he asks, getting a reaction from Jacob as he growls at the mention of Allison’s physiotherapist.  

“My sessions with Rick are going fine,” Allison replies; regretting mentioning Jacob’s nickname for her physio instructor.

“What do you think buddy?” Stiles returns his attention to Jacob, “Is the pretty boy helping Ally get better?”  The low, quiet, growling from Jacob continues.

“You know,” Stiles continues, “I bet that Derek and Chris have the bacon almost ready by now, and the pancakes,” Jacob’s nose twitches and there’s a decidedly loud rumble from his stomach; Stiles smiles before saying, “Are you sure you don’t wanna come down and have some breakfast with us, and maybe help feed the twins?”

There’s a glimmer of happiness in Jacob’s eyes at the thought before it’s crushed in despair.

“They gonna take me away, and put me down,” he wails in utter sadness, “I killed, they gonna put me down because I killed.”

 

“They’re not,” Stiles states as Allison, distressed at seeing how Jay has been affected by the events, declares “I wouldn’t let them!”

“They taught us, at the centre, before you bought me,” Jacob says in broken halted words, “Wolves that kill humans are dangerous and need to be put down, they showed us…” his voice breaking, hiccupping, as the fear takes him.

Stiles instincts take over, his eyes bleeding red as he pulls the beta to him; takes his hand and places it on his chest.

“Listen to me, feel my heartbeat,” he says, nuzzling at the frightened wolves neck in comfort, “They will not take you away, they will not put you down.  You know my dad is the sheriff; you saved Ally and her dad, you had to protect them, and my dad said you did what you had to.  They won’t take you from Ally because of that.  Besides, she wasn’t even human anymore.  I don’t think she was ‘human’ when she was human.”

 

Jacob felt the fear drain from him.  The scent of the alpha making him feel safer than he had.  Being with Allison was the closest thing he had felt to having pack since he had been taken from his mom to be trained.  Being held by the alpha, the scent of pack, and Allison, making him yearn for that feeling of pack and family.  Of being safe and loved.

“You won’t let them take me?” he half asks and half states.

“They aren’t coming to take you,” Stiles states, “And Ally already told you she won’t let them, and you protected her, so I won’t let them either.”

Jacob smiled, the first smile Allison had seen on him since that night.

“Now, let’s get some breakfast before Derek eats all the bacon,” Stiles half jests, tugging the beta to his feet.

 

  
  


 

Erica is sitting at a side table in the Centre, her eyes warily watching the crowd in the small café.  Her focus is drawn back to Boyd as he places her chai latte on the table in front of her; a small crooked smile on her face as she looks across at him taking the seat opposite her.

The Centre has been the place they have ended up spending most of their time together.  Whenever they went to some of the mostly human restaurants she could feel the disapproving gazes of the other customers; all wondering why he was lowering himself to be with her.  It really any different when they went to some Lycan run establishments, only they disapproval was reversed.

The Republic was supposed to be society based on equality of all people, of mutual respect and freedom.  She remembers how the council stated that amendment 14 of the US constitution was an important and central tenet of the Republic’s Bill of Rights.

_ All persons born or naturalized in the United States, and subject to the jurisdiction thereof, are citizens of the United States and of the State wherein they reside. No State shall make or enforce any law which shall abridge the privileges or immunities of citizens of the United States; nor shall any State deprive any person of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor deny to any person within its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws. _

 

Every wolf who had lived in the state clung to those words, to that promise; **no state shall make or enforce any law which shall abridge the privileges or immunities of citizens … nor shall any State deprive any person of life, liberty, or property… nor deny to any person within its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws**.

But she’s come to realise that not everyone in the Republic agrees with the sentiment; there are still those that look down on anyone who isn’t human, and some who look down on anyone who isn’t a wolf.  She feels safe here at the Centre, or with Stiles and his pack; and she thinks it’s safer for Boyd if they are here together too, rather than somewhere that he’d be judged for being seen with her, when he takes her hand, or kisses her cheek; waiting for her to be ready to take their relationship further.  So this is where they’ve been coming for Boyd to help her study, so she can catch up before they return to school in a couple of weeks.

 

“So,” Boyd begins, “Which subject do you want to cover today?”

“English, I want you to check my spelling again.”

“We did that already,” Boyd grins at her, his eyes twinkling as he adds, “I think you just liked the reward for every correct word, and want more kisses.”

“Well, I won’t get as many for math, will I?”

 

  
  


 

Danny is dressed in a pair of plain khaki slacks and white polo shirt, something that doesn’t allow him the distraction of playing with the shirt cuffs he did when he sat in this office the other week.  Stiles is sitting beside him.  Their second joint visit with Dr Crane.  The doctor had shown them into the room and then apologised as he ‘had to deal with something’; saying he would be back in a few minutes.  Stiles and he have sat in silence for the couple of minutes they have been alone.

 

He wants to ask Stiles if he’s as nervous as he is, but his Master is looking straight ahead and out the window, so he can’t catch is attention for permission to speak and he isn’t sure if the speaking freely in this office counts when Dr Crane isn’t present.  From the bouncing of Stiles’s leg he thinks maybe Stiles finds these sessions as nerve wracking as he does.

 

“I’m so sorry about that,” Dr Crane espouses as he bounds back into the room, “So…” the doctor pauses as he frowns looking down at his notes trying to figure out how to pronounce the collection of consonants and few vowels that are written there.

“Stiles,” Stiles tells him, “Like I said before it’s easier than having you mangle my given name.”

“Yes, sorry; Stiles and Danny,” Crane says looking up from his notes, “This is your second joint session.  I’d like to discuss your thoughts on how the arrangement is working and conversely what you feel is not working for you.  Danny, why don’t we start with you; what you like to tell Stiles isn’t working or isn’t what you expected from the arrangement?”

 

“Nothing,” Danny blurted out, more out of panic at having to answer something first.  He hated these joint sessions; worrying that something, any reaction to something Stiles said or did while they were in the doctor’s presence would give the man concern or cause him to question whether the contract between them should be revoked.

“Nothing?  Really?” Stiles asks as he sharply turns his whole upper body to face Danny, “Everything is as you expected it to be?”

“Well, no, I mean,” Danny stammers; fumbling for words as he tries to form his thoughts, finally settling on saying “It’s not like I expected, but it’s not like anything is as bad as I thought it would be.”

“How were you expecting to be treated?” the doctor asks him.

Danny contemplates the question before answering.

“When we signed the contract I was expecting to be treated like I treated Jackson,” he ultimately says, “I thought I’d be treated more like an animal, like it was for Ja… so many werewolves under WERES.”

“You mean you thought I’d treat you like you treated Jackson before you found out the truth,” Stiles states, “Before you found out he was still the same guy that had always been your best friend.”

“Yes.”  Danny’s voice is small and quiet as he replies, taking Stiles’s words at face value, thinking he’s angry, and missing the shine of amusement in his eyes.

“Well, I already knew the truth about you, so, given you no longer have a say in how you’re treated, I decided I will treat you how I saw you treat him after you found out the truth,” Stiles smiles as he assertively states, “While still treating you as my slave, within the limits imposed by the law; just like you requested.”  Danny knows that Stiles would never stray beyond those limits even if they weren’t there.  Stiles has not even come close to them, so far, and Danny doubts that he will; he isn’t sure now if he would want him to.

“But how am I experiencing what it was like for… a werewolf?  The morning spankings, keeping me shaved smooth from the neck down, controlling what I wear, controlling when I can speak, and controlling how and when I get to come… it isn’t the same as…”

“You saying that you didn’t control what Jackson wore, or when he was allowed to speak, or how and when he had sex?”

Danny ducks his head and tries to hide the blush creeping up his face at the reminder of him using Jackson for sex; of wishing it was more.

“Well, yes,” he stammers, “But…”

“How is my treating you like that any different?” 

“You care what I’m feeling,” the words leaving Danny’s mouth before he thinks about what he’s saying.

“Of course I do, your pack,” Stiles tells him, “And once you knew the truth about Jackson, you cared about his feelings too.”

 

  
  


 

Liam’s leg is jiggling under the table as he worries about the what might, what probably will, happen when he starts at the new school.

“Will you calm down,” Mason gripes at him again, “Why are you so antsy?”

“I…” he cast his eyes down at the table in front of him, avoiding his friend’s, his brother’s, gaze.

“What?” Mason looked at him expectantly.

“Everyone’s gonna know, and if things change, well, you, mom, and dad could get in trouble…”

“What?!  Why would…”

“Mace, you know what it was like before.  You know how my mom and me were on the run after they found out about my biological dad, how they… killed him.  Our dad falsified my test results, he hid the fact I’m a werewolf.  If things went back to how they were…”

“I still don’t get what you’re worried about, we’d still…”

“That won’t be possible!” Liam almost shouts, “There’ll be other werewolves at the school, they’ll be able to tell I’m a werewolf, and that I’m an omega; that I’m not in a pack.”

“You think other werewolves would rat you out to WERES if…”

“No,” Liam says looking at Mason like he’s being an idiot, “But other humans would; you know there are people here in the Republic that want to make things like they were before.”

 

  
  


 

The wide leather collar around his neck keeps his head held high and his gaze forward.  The leash fixed to the collar hangs down his back, the handle resting on the floor where he squats.  His hands at the back of his neck; fingers intertwined.

 

He’s naked, save for his collar, and his skin is damp with sweat.  His Master has put him through his paces, showing his obedience and training.  His cock is hard and straining against his abs from the praise that his Master as given him; he hates himself for it.

 

“As you can see,” Morden states pointing to him, “Even the most ferocious and recalcitrant of slave-pets can be brought to heel by a combination of our new formula kibble additive.”  There’s applause among the audience.  His Master smiles at his adoring public, taking a short bow before he walks to the edge of the stage, snapping his fingers.  The slave pet drops to all fours and crawls after him.

 

They’re mingling among the crowd, his Master making small talk with the guests.  One of his Master’s underlings at WERES Advisory Committee seeks his Master’s attention and he follows his Master to them.  They make their way out to the waiting car, and the slave-pet is allowed to climb into the back, on the floor, at his Master’s feet.

“So, what is the update on McCall’s progress?” his Master asks.

“Sir,” the underling grovels, “We have reason to believe that Agent McCall is still under suspicion.  The wolves are paying close attention to him; he’s under close surveillance.” 

“Good,” Morden smiles, “As long as he’s keeping their attention off Hellhound he’s doing exactly what we put him there for.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-06
> 
>   
>  Stiles had prepared Scott’s, Isaac’s, and Danny’s bodies the day before; using a depilatory cream to remove their hair from the neck down. He knew that over the coming weeks there wouldn’t be time to shave them every morning; not now that the new semester was starting.  
>   
> As he helps Derek feed the babies he watches the three of them finish drying their smooth skin and place their new neoprene black bondage collars around their necks. Scott and Isaac begin laying out the clothes they wanted to wear; Danny kneels on the floor, waiting for Stiles to select his clothes. Scott and Danny are also both still locked in their chastity devices.  
> Stiles looked over at the clothes laid out by Scott and Isaac; his eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline.  
> “You are not wearing those to school!” he adamantly stated.  
> “But you said we could choose which clothes we wore?” Scott whines at him, before turning his head to bear his neck as he submits to the stern glare he receives.  
> “I said you could choose your clothes, but **you two** have to choose something within the school dress code,” Stiles admonishes them both, “And yellow rubber vest proclaiming ‘Piss Slave’, and black rubber short shorts are not going to meet the dress code, Scott. And nor is a matching set of sheer see-through lounge pants and crop top, Isaac.”  
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
>   
> “But why?” Jacob wailed as Allison told him he shouldn’t wear his collar, he wanted to wear the collar, he wanted everyone to know that he was Allison’s wolf, “Don’t you want me be your wolf?” he flat out whines in distress.  
> “It’s not like that anymore,” Allison tries to soothe him, “People don’t get own werewolves anymore, remember…”  
> “But Alpha Stiles owns Scotty and Isaac, and they’re wolves, and he owns Danny too,” Jacob says, getting confused by what Allison and Chris have told him, which he has also heard other people say, and what he knows to be true from what he’s seen with Alpha Stiles and his pack. He feels that sudden pull in his gut at the thought of pack, and all that means to a werewolf, and tries not to dwell on it; that he wants that with Allison, but he won’t fully have that kind of pack as she’s not a werewolf. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  

 

Stiles had prepared Scott’s, Isaac’s, and Danny’s bodies the day before; using a depilatory cream to remove their hair from the neck down.  He knew that over the coming weeks there wouldn’t be time to shave them every morning; not now that the new semester was starting.

 

As he helps Derek feed the babies he watches the three of them finish drying their smooth skin and place their new neoprene black bondage collars  around their necks.  Scott and Isaac begin laying out the clothes they wanted to wear; Danny kneels on the floor, waiting for Stiles to select his clothes.  Scott and Danny are also both still locked in their chastity devices.

Stiles looked over at the clothes laid out by Scott and Isaac; his eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline.

“You are not wearing those to school!” he adamantly stated.

“But you said we could choose which clothes we wore?” Scott whines at him, before turning his head to bear his neck as he submits to the stern glare he receives.

“I said you could choose your clothes, but **you two** have to choose something within the school dress code,” Stiles admonishes them both, “And yellow rubber vest proclaiming ‘Piss Slave’, and black rubber short shorts are not going to meet the dress code, Scott.  Nor are a matching set of sheer see-through lounge pants and crop top, Isaac.”

“But what’s Danny going to wear?” Scott pouts.

“Danny doesn’t need to adhere to the school dress code, as he is a total power exchange slave, as long as I as his Master ensure he’s sufficiently covered not to break any indecency laws.  Both of you, however, are legally registered submissives, and do need to meet the school’s dress code.  So, pick something else.  And remember Scott, you’re still gonna be in your cock cage.”

 

Stiles hands Danny the only piece of clothing that he will be wearing; latex rubber cycle shorts, with a shaped pouch and zip through from front to back under-crotch, in shiny black.  Danny steps into the rubber shorts and pulls them up his legs, then reaches down and pulls the zipper up over his metal chastity locked cock, creating a large bulge over the seed pod chastity device he’s now locked in.  Stiles then passes to Danny a new pair of black rubber thong sandals to wear.  Everything Danny is wearing is black; his collar, his rubber cycle shorts, and his shoes.

With Danny dressed the way he wants him, Stiles turns his attention back to his collared submissives.  Both of who are intent on wearing some form of kink. Scott has picked a plain yellow rubber t-shirt to wear under a white oxford shirt, and yellow rubber boxers to wear under his black cargo pants. Isaac has laid out a black leather polo shirt, and a pair of stretch cage briefs that have a comfort pouch, strappy elastic sides, classic brief back and plush elastic trim, over which he plans to wear black cargo pants that match Scott’s.  Stiles allows it.

 

The outfits that all three will be wearing clearly shows their collars.  Stiles knows he’s going to need to watch out for his pack, and protect them from any negative reactions from either WERES supporting humans, or from other werewolves opposed to the consensual slavery act.

 

Derek is finishing his studying on-line, and once he has his GED he intends to continue his education on-line to get his college degree in Business Administration, so once everyone else has finished dressing Stiles kisses Derek and they head up to the kitchen for breakfast; leaving Derek to finish taking care of Talia and James. Jackson is in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when they walk in.

“Hey, you guys better hustle or we’re gonna be late,” Jackson forcefully whispers, at Stiles’s quizzical look he adds, “Dad just got in and has gone to bed, so I don’t want to talk too loudly.”

“It’s fine,” Stiles replies in a normal tone as they all fix themselves some cereal and juice, “We can talk normally, he’s human and won’t hear us unless we make too much noise.”

As Stiles, Scott, and Isaac sit around the table with Jackson, Danny takes his place kneeling at Stiles’s side.

“He should have been home last night, he wasn’t supposed to be on a late shift,” Stiles comments while eating.

“Yeah, he grumbled about something cropping up and he had to stay late,” Jackson supplies, “But he didn’t say what.”  Looking at the time Jackson adds, “Come on, we gotta move or we’ll be late for school.”

 

The quickly finish eating and clean up before piling into the Jeep; Jackson in the passenger seat beside Stiles, and the three collared teens in the back.

 

  
  


 

As Boyd arrived at the school for their first day after the summer break he easily spotted Erica; and it didn’t take the senses of a werewolf to know she was nervous.  He could see and know that without any werewolf senses.  And given the grief they received from some, particularly one, of the student body last semester he couldn’t exactly blame her.  But Brian Rosenberg is no longer at this school, so there should be at least some respite; he and his parents moved out of town.  Some say that they moved over the border to Carson City, Nevada; returning to the United States.

 

“Hey Erica,” he calls to her as he quickly catches up to her, taking her hand in his, she grabs hold like he was a life line; the worry leaving her as her smiles beams at him, and is reflected in his own.  “So how you feeling?” he asks.

“Fine,” she hastily replies, leaving the ‘now’ unspoken.

 

Before any real conversation begins between them their attention, and that of the whole student body standing around the front of the school is pulled to the passengers of the blue jeep, which had just parked, as they left the vehicle.  The three collared students, and one in particular, as they watched Stiles fasten the leash to Danny’s collar.

Boyd knew that Stiles had just ensured the whole school would be talking about him and Danny.

 

  
  


 

“But why?” Jacob wailed as Allison told him he shouldn’t wear his collar, he wanted to wear the collar, he wanted everyone to know that he was Allison’s wolf, “Don’t you want me be your wolf?” he flat out whines in distress.

“It’s not like that anymore,” Allison tries to soothe him, “People don’t own werewolves anymore, remember…”

“But Alpha Stiles owns Scotty and Isaac, and they’re wolves, and he owns Danny too,” Jacob says, getting confused by what Allison and Chris have told him, which he has also heard other people say, and what he knows to be true from what he’s seen with Alpha Stiles and his pack.  He feels that sudden pull in his gut at the thought of pack, and all that means to a werewolf, and tries not to dwell on it; that he wants that with Allison, but he won’t fully have that kind of pack as she’s not a werewolf.

“Stiles and his pack are a little different,” Allison tries to explain, though she can't blame him for being confused, “They went to the council to have a special agreement, and I doubt they’ll be wearing collars at school; the school has rules about how you need to dress.”

“We could ask the council for a special agreement!” Jacob’s eyes light up with excitement at the thought.

“I’ll check it out,” Allison promises, ,knowing that she doesn't have it in her to let Jacob wear a collar, “Now come on, we need to get to school on time.”

Jacob seems placated by Allison’s promise to check out getting a special agreement, and forgets about wearing his collar.  The rush from the house and Allison gets them to school on time.

 

As she parks the car and they start walking to main entrance Stiles pulls up in his jeep.  As Stiles and his pack leave their jeep she sees Jacob’s eyes zero in and focus on Stiles and Danny.

“When we get special agreement I can wear my collar?” Jacob half asks and half states.

“If we’re allowed,” Allison says trying to decide whether or not it would be worth it to strangle Stiles with her bare hands.

 

On some level she gets why Stiles fought for the Consensual Enslavement Act, she doesn’t understand Danny’s, or Scott’s and Isaac’s, need for it, but she gets that Stiles pushed for it to help Danny; Lydia has explained some of it to her, but neither of them understands it.  However, she does think it is sending a mixed message, especially to werewolves like Jacob who were bred to be slave-pets and have never known anything else.  How are they supposed to understand being free and equal, to grasp what their emancipation means, when they see others being enslaved as they had been?  And what kind of message is it sending to humans, both those that had always opposed WERES and those who were, and still are, supporters of WERES?

 

  
  


 

“Dr Geyer,” the school administrator smiles at him, “We just need to confirm the contact details for your sons…” she looks down at the names on the form and he can see the frown crease her brow in confusion.

“Mason Hewitt,” he informs her, “I adopted when his parents, my cousin and his wife, were killed, the paperwork was already checked when my wife and I enrolled our sons; and Liam Dunbar, is my stepson, his mother is my wife.”  He has the documentation with him, if he needs to be able to prove what he’s telling her; a habit from when they lived in Carson City.

“Yes, of course; if you can just sign here,” she smiles, trying to hide her embarrassment, and points to the places on the form for him to sign.

 

Liam and Mason are sitting outside the administrator’s office while their dad is finishing the paperwork for their enrolment at the school.  Liam using his enhanced hearing to listen in to what’s happening on the other side of the door.

“You’re more nervous than I am,” Mason says.

“What?” Liam turns to his brother, his face a mix of angry confusion.

“Your legs bouncing around like it’s trying to make a break for it,” he says pointedly looking down at Liam’s jiggling leg; he puts his hand on Liam's’ knee, hoping to make him relax.  

“Their questioning dad about the fact we all have different names again,” the werewolf replies, forcing himself to relax.  He knows they could avoid this if they legally changed their names, but it was important to Liam to have his biological father’s name; just as Mason wanted to keep his parents name.  He sharply turns his head to the main doors are the scent of several werewolves suddenly captures his attention.

 

The doors open and in walks an un-assuming male student dressed in dark jeans, a plaid shirt, and sneakers.  Only he’s leading another male student, wearing only a pair of rubber shorts, by a leash attached to the collar around his neck.  There are eight other students, that seem to be part of their group, around them; two of whom are also collared.

“Whoa, look at the abs on that guy,” Mason says, Liam glances at his brother and sees he’s practically drooling.  

“They’re werewolves aren’t they?” Mason asks Liam when several of the guys around the hunk that he was talking about turn and glance in their direction.

“Not all of them,” Liam replies, his eyebrows searching for his hairline as he gives Mason a wide-eyed look.

 

“Mr Stilinski! What is the meaning of this?” the voice of the school administrator shouts from the doorway beside Liam and Mason.  The boys look up to see their father standing beside her.

“Meaning of what?” the boy holding the leash, clearly the Stilinski person she was referring to, asks innocently, “We’re just heading to our lockers.”

“Why are you leading Mr Mahelani around like… you are, and why is he not dressed within the school’s dress code guidelines?” she fumes, her face turning red and her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

“Ms Franklin,” the boy, Stiles, replies, “As the school is well aware, Danny here is my registered slave, for the next nine months give or take a few weeks, and I’m just doing as he asked, and according to the law.  He just needs to not be naked.”

Liam can smell that Ms Franklin is clearly flustered and angry.

“Well, Mr Lahey and Mr McCall are both in breach of the dress code with the collars around their neck, and I must insist that they are removed,” she screeches at Stiles.

“Again, I think you’ll find you’re mistaken,” Stiles replies with a smile, “There is nothing written on the collars that is offensive, political, religious, sexual, or gang-related, and therefore cannot be against the school’s dress code.”

“I’m warning you…” Ms Franklin starts again.

“Ms Franklin,” Stiles firmly states, and Liam can feel the power roll from him that screams ‘alpha’ in his head, making him want to bare his neck, “We have not done anything to break school rules, yet, and given your very vocal opposition to the Consensual Enslavement Act this could be considered harassment.  Now, do I need to raise this with the school’s werewolf liaison officer, or can we go?”

 

Ms Franklin storms back into the office, leaving Liam, Mason, and their dad standing there as Stiles smirks and leads his group, ‘his pack’ Liam thinks, away.  Liam watches them, his eyes never leaving Stiles; the alpha.

 

  
  


 

Danny is finding the day hard.  He sees the stares, the whispered comments, and the snickering.  He tries to keep his head held high and ignore it; and for the most part succeeds, but some of it gets to him.  The former friends that no longer sit with him in class, and that walk past him ignoring him completely.  It’s then that his chin brushes against his collar as he ducks his head.

 

It’s easier to deal with when he’s in a class that his Master is in, or other members of the pack; Scott or Isaac, and even Jackson.  Jackson may not sit with him, but he sat close.  Whenever someone made a disparaging comment Jackson would glare at them; even when Danny didn’t hear them.  His scowl intense enough to scare a few people out of their seats.

 

“Ignore them,” Jackson says as they’re walking along a mostly empty corridor.  Danny turns and looks at him, his eyes wide with surprise; it’s the first time Jackson has actually talked to him since he became Stiles’s slave.  “They’ll never stop, especially the ones that are pro-WERES,” he continues, “And as hard as it is to accept, just keeping your chin up won't make them stop.  It was probably easier for me; I mean I was so topped up on… I could just tune everything out; ignore everything going on around me, except for you.  I just had to focus on you.  So, maybe you should just focus on the teacher in class, just find something to keep your attention.  If you let yourself break and those dumbasses get to you it won't be easy to break free.”

Danny just looks at him, his mouth slightly parted, and unsure if he’s supposed to reply; Jackson hasn’t asked him a question, he’s made a statement, and he hasn’t given explicit permission for him to speak, so… before he gets a chance to respond Jackson has stridden well-ahead of him down another corridor in the opposite direction of where Danny is going.

 

“Where are you going?” Danny hears Jackson call after him.  He turns and sees the puzzled look on the blond wolf’s face.

“Master told me to try out for the wrestling team,” he replies.

“The wrestling team?  Do we even have one?  Why is Stiles getting you to join the wrestling team?”

“He said he thought I’d look good getting all sweaty in a singlet.”  Danny isn’t sure what to make of the clouded look on Jackson.

“I’ll come and watch, wouldn’t want my alpha’s property getting injured.”

“No need,” Stiles voice calls from behind Jackson, and both Danny and Jackson turn to see him making his way down the corridor, “I can keep an eye on Danny.”

 

For the life of him Danny can’t understand the look on Jacksons’ face. If he didn't know better he’d think Jackson wants to object, and Stiles is just smiling away.

“Fine,” Jackson sharply says before turning and heading back the other way.

Danny tries to keep the disappointment from showing, but as Stiles hand cups the back of his neck, and he feels the gentle caress of his thumb he knows he failed.

 

  
  


 

“Mathematics is functional, not artistic!” Aiden gripes at Lydia, “How can you say that a math formula is your favourite because of its beauty?”

“How can you say there is no beauty in mathematics?” Lydia counters, “Of course there is beauty; Euler's Identity clearly is a prime example of deep mathematical beauty.  It contains three of the basic arithmetic operations, each occurring once.  It also links five fundamental mathematical constants…” 

“Because I’m not some crazy hippy!” Aiden interrupts.

 

Jackson stops listening; one, he has no interest in discussing math, let alone the beauty of a math equation, and two, Aiden and Lydia arguing over anything, even when it’s something they both actually enjoy or agree on, is the new normal.  It’s like Derek and Stiles, or Scott and Derek, or …actually the three of them ever shut up when it comes to DC vs Marvel comics.

 

While Aiden and Lydia argued, he wondered if they’d ever get around to resolving the UST between them, and Ethan watched them with amusement, Jackson thought back to his actions through the day.

 

It had almost, only almost, been like it was before WERES enslaved him and Scott; the way he’d felt so protective of Danny.  Even just before he left when they talked, before Stiles showed up; even then he’d been about to tell his brother that he was going to come and watch Danny try out for the team.  Why?  He hasn’t forgiven him.  

 

For all Danny’s efforts to understand what it was like to be bought and sold, to have your right to self-determination and sense of self-worth stripped from you, he can’t and will never understand.  His ‘enslavement’ is a pale imitation of the reality that werewolves had to suffer through.  And while Stiles makes the decisions for him, spanks him, and humiliates him, Danny still knows that he is safe, that he will be well looked after; that Stiles will protect him.  He cannot empathise with the fear of how far will this beating will go or if he will survive this.  His enslavement has enshrined that his well-being and health are protected, and it has an end.  His well-intentioned attempt to make amends for his actions does nothing more than make a mockery of what werewolves had to, and in most countries of the world still do, endure.

 

No, Jackson won’t forgive Danny; the only reason he can think of why he felt so protective of him, and why he talked to him the way he did, was that he smells like pack.  And that’s all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-07
> 
>   
>  Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s chest hair, rubbing the pad of his thumb over one nipple before tweaking it between his thumb and forefinger are he licks and nips at the other with his tongue and his teeth.  
> “Ahh, Stiles, Alpha, Mate,” Derek cries out as he thrusts his hips up, rutting against Stiles’s abs, “Fuck, we… the twins, we…” he tries to rise from the bed.  
> “Seriously Derek,” Stiles says, lifting his head, grabbing Derek by the wrists and forcing him back down as he holds his wrists above his head against the pillows, “You’re killing the mood here. The twins are fine, Scott and Isaac are feeding and changing them, Danny is upstairs fixing breakfast, and I have every intention of using this alone time with my mate to fuck him into the mattress, before I have to go to school. Now, can we get back to the fun stuff?”  
> Derek cranes his neck up and takes Stiles’s mouth in a hungry kiss; Stiles takes this as a positive answer and releases his mate’s wrists, his hands winding their way down Derek’s arms, one hand cupping the back of Derek’s neck and the other zeroing in on Derek’s left nipple.  
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
> “Maybe you need to talk to him, the alpha,” he says to Liam, “Or one of the betas, you know, before you drool all down your shirt next time they walk past.”  
> “What?!” Liam wipes his hand over his chin and pulls it away, still dry, “I am not drooling asshole,” he frowns at him as he punches at his arm, “And I don’t want to talk to them, I have a pack… I have a family.”  
> “I know you have a family, we’re family, but…” Mason gets a stuck for words and has to pause as the thinks, “I see how you look at them, every time you have this wistful look like they have something you’re missing out on it. So you have a family, but there’s something missing that means you don’t have a pack.”  
> “No.”  
> “Why not?”  
> “I… just drop it, okay?”  
> “Come on Liam, what’s the big deal of talking to them?”  
> “Because I don’t want everyone to know, remember; I don’t… if this all ended and things go back to how they were like before… I’m scared of what might happen, to you, to dad, to mom… I can’t.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story, and especially for the help with the dialogue in some of the scenes of this chapter.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  

 

 

“It’s an old code that I recognise from my time in the military in the US,” Parrish says, taking his eyes off the computer screen in from of him and looking up at the faces of his boss, Sheriff Stilinski, and the people with him; Braeden, Alpha Laura Hale, and Alpha Claudia Stilinski.

“I thought you worked with the bomb disposal unit?” the Sheriff says.

“Yes Sir, I did, but I've worked with people from the intelligence services.  You learn a lot relaying messages, which is how I know this code,” Parrish smiles at them.

“So, what is it?” Braeden asks, “It can’t convey much with so little.”

“It doesn’t,” Parrish states, “It’s pretty basic.  The chessboard represents their field of operation, with each move showing their progress to their goal.  Each of the chess pieces represents something in their operation.  When it’s a major piece you're talking about a person, a pawn is going to be an inanimate object of some kind.  Knight to F3 is an opening move; that means contact initiated; because he used the knight and not a pawn.  If he had used Pawn to F3 that would indicate that something had been initiated.  This second message, it’s a variation of the Sicilian Defence; a defensive move indicates that something hasn’t gone to plan.  If he had captured a piece it would mean someone or something had been taken, if one of his pieces were captured it would…”

“Okay we get it,” Laura interrupts.

“So, what do we do about this?” Braeden asks, her arms crossed sternly across her chest, “Most of what know is assumptions based on Stiles being a test subject for NMC’s super-soldier experiments.”

 

“We’re assuming that the contact initiated is when he talked to Scott, and the something gone wrong is Scott declining to meet from when the messages were posted shortly after those events,” Claudia states.

“Okay, let's work this out..." Parrish's brow furrowing as he thinks, "The opening move was Knight to F3, so if the King’s Bishop is Scott, that means Rafe would be the Knight that made the opening move.  As the Alpha, Stiles and Derek would be the King and Queen, depending on their goals.  But we don’t have enough information on their goals to assume which piece relates to anyone else,” Parrish postulates. 

 

“We need to continue monitoring his calls, his text messages, his emails, and his internet traffic; every page he visits, and every post he makes,” Braeden asserts.

“Comb through everything again,” Claudia stipulates, “See if there is anything to confirm these assumptions; we need to work out who he’s targeting, and what his agenda is.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Parrish confirms with a smile.

“Deputy McCall hasn’t been assigned a partner yet, no-one has been willing to work with him; it’s not easy having a partner that you don’t trust to have your back,” the Sheriff states, “So, if you’re willing to take on the task of keeping an eye on the man…”

“No problem Sir,” Parrish’s smile continues as he looks to the Sheriff, “I’ll find out what I can; if he’s a threat to the Republic you need to know.”

“Just be careful.  Right now he doesn't know we're watching him, and the more we can find out the better off we are,” Braeden adds.

 

  
  


   


 

Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s chest hair, rubbing the pad of his thumb over one nipple before tweaking it between his thumb and forefinger are he licks and nips at the other with his tongue and his teeth.

“Ahh, Stiles, Alpha, Mate,” Derek cries out as he thrusts his hips up, rutting against Stiles’s abs, “Fuck, we… the twins, we…” he tries to rise from the bed.

“Seriously Derek,” Stiles says, lifting his head, grabbing Derek by the wrists and forcing him back down as he holds his wrists above his head against the pillows, “You’re killing the mood here.  The twins are fine, Scott and Isaac are feeding and changing them, Danny is upstairs fixing breakfast, and I have every intention of using this alone time with my mate to fuck him into the mattress, before I have to go to school.  Now, can we get back to the fun stuff?”

Derek cranes his neck up and takes Stiles’s mouth in a hungry kiss; Stiles takes this as a positive answer and releases his mate’s wrists, his hands winding their way down Derek’s arms, one hand cupping the back of Derek’s neck and the other zeroing in on Derek’s left nipple.

 

Derek moans into Stiles’s mouth as he teases his nipples, his mate’s fingers pinching, pulling, and twisting at them, before his nails drag over them.  He pushes his hardened cock up against Stiles’s taut stomach, and clenches his ass as he feels the familiar wetness of his natural lubricant begin to leak.

 

“Ready?” Stiles looks down at him with hungry red eyes; Derek’s flash back as he pulls his legs up and loops them over Stiles’s shoulders.  With a wanton growl Stiles fingers at his hole, teasing around the rim before sliding in past the ring of muscle.  First one, then a second as he curls them against Derek’s prostate, and rubs over the magic button.  He plays with Derek’s ass, his fingers scissoring inside him and near constantly stimulating his prostate.

“Please,” Derek pleads as he grasps the bedsheets in his clawed fingers, “Please, Stiles, I need…”

“What do need Der?” Stiles asks, his voice low and husky with need.

“Need, you,” Derek gasps as Stiles sensuous fingers stroke inside him, “Need you in me.”

“I am in y…”

“Stiles,” Derek growls at him, “Get your cock in my ass now and fuck me into this mattress like you promised!”

 

With a kiss and a smile Stiles lines up his hard shaft at Derek’s hole and thrust in until his balls slap at his mate’s ass.  Stiles ploughs into him, setting up an almost punishing rhythm, his pelvis slapping against Derek’s ass at break neck speed as his cock thrusts in and out.

 

“Ahh, fuck, yes!” Derek shouts out, his head thrown back as his eyes roll back at the pounding his ass is taking from Stiles.

“God, Der, you look so fucking gorgeous when you’re taking my cock,” Stiles gasps out as he pile-drives into his mate.

With a roar they both come, Derek releasing his load over his chest and stomach, while Stiles fills is ass.

“See,” Stiles smiles down on him as he takes a kiss from Derek’s lips, “This was a brilliant idea.”

“Hmm,” Derek sighs, his mind and body still flying on the endorphins filling him with contentment.

“Love you,” Stiles says before peppering his face with light kisses.

“Love you too,” Derek giggles from the light kisses his mate is giving him.

 

  
  


   


 

Mason watched as Liam’s eyes tracked the senior and his ‘pack’ as they swaggered down the corridor towards their lockers.  He tried to ignore it, but whenever anyone at school talked about them, they were called a pack, even though nearly half of them were human.  Liam said it was because you didn’t need to be a werewolf to be pack, but to be a pack you needed an alpha.  And Mason had caught the sound of longing in his brother’s voice.

 

Liam had said that pack was like family.  And Mason knew that Liam thought of him as his brother, not just because they were adopted by their dad and Liam’s mom was married to their dad, but because they are a family.  So he doesn’t understand what it is that Liam sees in the pack every time he watches them go by, nor does he know what his brother feels he’s missing in his life to have that sense of longing.  Whatever it is, he wants him to have it.

 

“Maybe you need to talk to him, the alpha,” he says to Liam, “Or one of the betas, you know, before you drool all down your shirt next time they walk past.”

“What?!” Liam wipes his hand over his chin and pulls it away, still dry, “I am not drooling asshole,” he frowns at him as he punches at his arm, “And I don’t want to talk to them, I have a pack… I have a family.”

“I know you have a family, we’re family, but…” Mason gets a stuck for words and has to pause as the thinks, “I see how you look at them, every time you have this wistful look like they have something you’re missing out on it.  So you have a family, but there’s something missing that means you don’t have a pack.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I… just drop it, okay?”

“Come on Liam, what’s the big deal of talking to them?”

“Because I don’t want everyone to know, remember; I don’t… if this all ended and things go back to how they were like before… I’m scared of what might happen, to you, to dad, to mom… I can’t.”

“Liam…”

“No, I am not risking my family and my freedom for some stupid pack,” Liam stands and vehemently hisses at him before walking off to his next class.

 

Mason would drop it, for now.  But whatever it was Liam saw he was missing out on was eating away at him and making him miserable.  Mason doesn’t want that for his brother, so eventually he’s going to have to do something; if Liam won’t do for himself.

 

Liam feels his wolf pushing at the edge whenever he sees or catches the scent of the pack, or especially the alpha.  He’s seen how tactile they are with each other, the constant little touches, and the scenting and… he has some of that with his family.  They accept his need for contact and how tactile he is with them, but he’s shut down so much of his instinct.  Bottled away so much of being a wolf to hide what he is and pass as human.  And his family have risked so much to protect him; he can’t just let it all go and risk losing them, risk what could happen to them if WERES takes over again.  He won’t.

 

  
  


   


 

“It’s not fair!” Jacob wailed, the front door banging against the wall as he stormed into the house; Allison rushing in behind him.

“Jay, wait, calm down,” she called after him, closing the door gently, as Jacob runs to the stairs.

“What’s wrong?” Chris called from the armchair in the lounge where he was sitting with a laptop precariously balanced on the arm.

“Council won’t let Ally collar me,” Jacob whines as he bounds up the stairs heading to his room, “Like Alpha got to collar Danny, Scott, and Isaac.”

“Jay it’s…” Allison starts to say.

“What did I do wrong?!” Jacob whines from the top of the stairs, distressed at not belonging to Allison properly like he used to.

“Jay,” Allison says as she starts towards the stairs, intending to try and console him, but he turns and runs to his room; the door loudly closing behind him.

“Want to explain?” Chris asks his daughter.

 

“After school we went to the Centre,” she starts at the beginning as she and her father walk into the den and further away from Jay possibly overhearing them, “Jay has been wanting to have the kind of contract that Scott and Isaac have so that he can wear a collar showing he belongs to me, like they have to show they belong to Stiles.  I tried to talk him out of it, I don't want that at all, but he wants it so much and I didn't want to upset him.  
So, we went to talk with Deaton, and he was explaining that there would need to be several sessions with the psychologist so that he could report to the council before they would decide if they would allow the contract or not.  
Just then, Alpha Quinn happens by and overhears what we’re talking about,” Chris groans as his daughter says this, Jonas Quinn has been quite vocal in his opposition to the Consensual Enslavement Act, “And started giving his opinion that Jacob couldn’t enter into ‘one of those abominable contracts’ as ‘he doesn’t have the wits to be able to consent’.” 

“He said that in front of him?” Chris growls, “I might agree with him that Jay and other bred wolves aren’t necessarily capable of consenting to those contracts, but he doesn’t have the right to talk like that about Jay!”

“Deaton gave him a piece of his mind before I could,” Allison replies, “But that didn’t stop the Grinchwolf from loudly stating that he would see to it that Jay would never have the option of ‘one of those contracts’.”

“That… I can't say I disagree with him.  The situation is obviously complicated, the wolves from the WERES breeding programs were bred to accept being enslaved and submitting to their owner; with that mentality ingrained into them where is the consent?” Chris states, “I can't see Jay being able to make an informed choice about these things, but that's still not Quinn's decision to make, if Jay wants to speak to a psychologist about that he has a right to try.”

“Either way it's just going to be a terrible situation,” Allison says, “I can't see any way the psychologist, would let Jay put himself in that situation.  God, I don't even want that authority over him in the first place.  But seeing Danny, Scott and Isaac collared, Jay is so excited at the thought of getting to enter into a contract like that with me.  I don’t have the heart to tell him that I’m not comfortable with the idea.  I love him, and want him to be happy, but I want him to be free.”

 

“I’ll talk with Deaton, maybe if we get him in the counselling sessions the psychologist can talk him round and persuade him that it’s not something he needs,” Chris says, “You should talk to him privately as well, if you're not comfortable with it, maybe we can find a solution that doesn't hurt Jay's feelings.”

“Thanks dad,” Allison smiles at her father, “I think if you can arrange that it will help Jay a lot.”

“You need to get ready for your physio session,” he says to Allison, “Rick will be here soon for your physio.”

Allison is glad Jacob is up in his room just now, a reminder that Rick was coming over would only have upset the wolf more than he already was.

 

  
  


   


 

Their clothes are scattered across the floor, a trail of shirts, shoes, pants, socks, and underwear leading from the door to the bed.

Ethan is lying on his back, his legs wrapped around Jackson’s waist as he pulls him into him.

“Fuck, Jacks, fuck,” Ethan calls out between the times their mouths crash together in hungry, frantic kisses.

The sweat slowly running down Jackson’s back, his skin shining with the dampness, as he buries himself in the warmth of Ethan’s body.

“Fuck, so tight, so fucking good, fuck,” he curses, taking Ethan’s mouth in desperate need, his tongue dominating the kiss.

“Jacks, fuck me, fuck, god, deeper,” Ethan cries out his eyes shining as he smiles up at the blond wolf, his face filled with love and lust.  Jackson smiles back down at him his own smile wavering before he buries his face in the crook of Ethan’s neck, peppering his skin with kisses.

 

“Fuck, I’m close, fuck, Da… ahhh, fuck, Ethan,” Jackson calls as he shudders and stills as he comes.  Ethan’s legs stay wrapped around Jackson’s back as his hand fists at his length trapped between them until he lets loose his own release against their stomachs.

“Fuck,” Jackson smiles as he lifts his head from Ethan’s shoulder and leans in to kiss his lips; the kiss is chaste and Ethan smiles back, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Well that was better than a work out at the gym,” Ethan jokes; he wants to say ‘Love you’, he wants to say ‘this is so much more than friends with benefits’.  But he knows it not; at least not for both of them.

“Best work out ever,” Jackson grins down at him and leans in for another kiss.  Ethan takes his mouth, their tongues battling for supremacy as they each moan into the kiss.

 

“Staying the nigh?” Ethan asks.

“Sure.”

“Then you can have the wet patch,” Ethan replies as he laughs and reach over to the side of the bed for the towel to start cleaning them up.

 

  
  


   


 

“Do you have to play with your pet while I’m here?” the slave-pet hears as he hangs from the frame and his back is hot from the flogger his Master is raining down on him; his cock is still hard and dripping as he fights off coming without permission, but it is so hard with the buzzing of the plug locked in his ass.

“Madame President, you insisted on meeting at his time when I told you that I trained my slave-pet and I stressed how important it is to have a set routine; these Lycans need routine, otherwise they fret and can become unruly,” he hears his Master tell the lady.  He feels she is someone important, but not as important as his Master is.

“Well…”

“Now,” his Master brings the flogger down hard over his ass, and he grunts into the ball-gag as his hips jut forward with the force; the feeling bubbling up in his balls with the need to come, but he can’t, not yet, “You have a concern about our operation within the rebel states?”

“Yes,” he hears the fluster in the woman’s voice, but his focus is on the vibrations against his prostate, and the flogger heating his back and ass, “I’ve heard a report that your Agent McCall has been uncovered; that another of your agents, Hellhound, has gone rogue and given the rebel dogs messages and the codes to decipher them with…”

“Who told you that?” his Master pauses with the flogging, he moans into the gag, he needs his Master’s attention on him or he’ll not be able to hold back; he doesn’t want to disobey his Master and be punished…

“That’s not important…”

“I decide what’s important,” his Master rounds on the woman, “And you would be best to remember that.”

“I…”

“Only have as much power as I allow,” his Master snarls at the woman, “My pet here removed the last President that forgot their place; don’t make me have him remove another.”  He smells the fear rolling off the woman now, it distracts him from the stimulation in his ass.

“Well, I…”

“Not that you need to know, but Hellhound is using McCall as the distraction we sent him there to be; he’s nothing but a pawn to be sacrificed.”

“Well I hope Hellhound knows what he’s doing…”

“He does.  Now, is that all?  Then good day, Madame President.”  He hears the woman’s footsteps as she leaves the room, hopefully his Master will return his attention to him.

 

“Vaughan,” his Master calls into the intercom; leaving him to moan into the ball-gag, drool dripping from his chin onto the clamps biting into his nipples, as he fights back his impending orgasm from the constant stimulus provided by the vibrating plug, “Don’t worry pet, I’ll get back to you shortly, just make sure I don’t have to punish you.”

“Sir,” his Master’s personal assistant says.

“Find out who has been passing information to Bachmann that she doesn’t need.”

“Yes Sir.”

“And make sure the reports from Hellhound about the Stilinski boy are securely locked down; I don’t want anyone but me to have access to them.”

“Yes Sir.”

“And have the report from Johnsons and Sons on the training of the other Thropes; I want to know which are the animals we can have added to the enslavement act next; some people are getting tired of the Lupines, so if the Felids or Vulpes are ready I want to get them on the market.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Dismissed.”

 

“Now pet,” his Master says as Vaughan closes the door behind him as he leaves.  Behind the ball-gag the slave-pet tries to beg to be allowed to come.  “You’ve been very good holding back during our interruptions, so I think you deserve a reward,” his Master praises him, “So come,” he instructs as the flogger strikes his back, again and again.  He comes, his body shuddering in its release, while the flogging never stops.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-08
> 
>   
>  Liam can feel the restlessness of his wolf growing every day. It’s making him irritable with his family, and he knows they’ve noticed; he’s been increasingly argumentative with everyone.  
> He feels the want of being with a pack… no, not a pack, with Stilinski’s pack. Every time he sees them around school, the way they interact with each other; the touches, the scenting, the sense of belonging they have. He wants that, but he can’t let himself have it.  
>   
> “Will you stop being such an idiot?” Mason asks him again when he notices Liam staring at the Stilinski pack for the hundredth time, “Just talk to them. You clearly want to.”  
> “I already said I don’t,” Liam snaps at him, “Stop talking about it.”  
> “But Liam…”  
> “ **NO!** ” he shouts, causing some of the other freshmen nearby to stare at them, he growls low and then harshly whispers to his brother, “I won’t risk people realising I’m a werewolf, I won’t put mom, dad, or you in that kind of danger. You don’t know if this is gonna last or if the Union is going to take over and put WERES in charge again. I won’t, I can’t risk losing you; I can’t lose more of my family. I’m not going to let myself become a slave, and loose everything.”  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
> Stiles and his pack were hanging out at the bleachers at the lacrosse pitch after school and tossing a ball back and forth; Boyd, Scott, Isaac, and Jackson getting in some extra practice while he, Erica, Jacob, Allison, and Lydia watched. They were waiting on Danny finishing is practice session with wrestling team; he told him to meet them out here once he finishes.
> 
> “I thought we said no werewolf powers?” Boyd gripes at Jackson, “How am I supposed to have a chance if you don’t play fair?”  
> “Maybe you’re just not a very good goalie,” Jackson smirks in response.  
> “Bullshit,” Erica calls from where she’s sitting beside Allison, and Boyd lets out a bark of a laugh at the shocked expressions on everyone else’s face before they all let out their own shocked bursts of laughter.  
> Erica looks a little taken aback at her own action, as if she’s scared of having called Jackson on his cheating; and Stiles can’t allow her to disappear back inside her shell.  
> “You tell him Erica,” he beams at her, “My brother’s being a cheater.” She smiles back at the alpha’s praise.  
> “Is it really my fault that I’m naturally perfect?” Jackson asks, rolling his eyes as he looks up at his pack mates; a mischievous upward curl playing around the corners of his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  

 

 

Liam can feel the restlessness of his wolf growing every day.  It’s making him irritable with his family, and he knows they’ve noticed; he’s been increasingly argumentative with everyone.

He feels the want of being with a pack… no, not a pack, with Stilinski’s pack.  Every time he sees them around school, the way they interact with each other; the touches, the scenting, the sense of belonging they have.  He wants that, but he can’t let himself have it.

 

“Will you stop being such an idiot?” Mason asks him again when he notices Liam staring at the Stilinski pack for the hundredth time, “Just talk to them.  You clearly want to.”

“I already said I don’t,” Liam snaps at him, “Stop talking about it.”

“But Liam…”

“ **NO!** ” he shouts, causing some of the other freshmen nearby to stare at them, he growls low and then harshly whispers to his brother, “I won’t risk people realising I’m a werewolf, I won’t put mom, dad, or you in that kind of danger.  You don’t know if this is gonna last or if the Union is going to take over and put WERES in charge again.  I won’t, I can’t risk losing you; I can’t lose more of my family.  I’m not going to let myself become a slave, and loose everything.”

“No Liam, I can’t drop it,” Mason snaps at him, “Mom and dad say give you time, and to let your instincts lead you to be yourself, but you keep fighting those instincts.  I can see it every time one of the Stilinski pack pass us in the hall, or even when you see them at the mall, and it’s making you miserable.  Not to mention that fact that your bad mood has put mom and dad on edge all the time as well.”

 

Liam stares at his brother, and for the first time notices the sadness behind the hard glint of anger.

“We love you, bro,” Mason pleads with him to understand, “Hiding who you are, when you can see these other werewolves being themselves, is making you unhappy and it’s taking you from us not keeping us together.  We want you to be happy, we want you to be yourself; so you can be part of the family again, and not lock yourself up in your bedroom in anger like you have been.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“No, probably not, but you got to at least try; like you said, half that pack is technically human anyway.  You can still try and keep your secret without being miserable.”

 

  
  


 

 

Stiles and his pack were hanging out at the lacrosse pitch near the bleachers after school; Boyd, Scott, Isaac, and Jackson getting in some extra practice, tossing a ball back and forth, while Stiles, Erica, Jacob, Allison, and Lydia sat and watched.  They were waiting on Danny finishing is practice session with wrestling team; Stiles told him to meet them out here once he finishes.

 

“I thought we said no werewolf powers?” Boyd gripes at Jackson, “How am I supposed to have a chance if you don’t play fair?”

“Maybe you’re just not a very good goalie,” Jackson smirks in response.

“Bullshit,” Erica calls from where she’s sitting beside Allison, and Boyd lets out a bark of a laugh at the shocked expressions on everyone else’s face before they all let out their own startled bursts of laughter.

Erica looks a little taken aback at her own action, as if she’s scared of having called Jackson on his cheating; and Stiles can’t allow her to disappear back inside her shell.

“You tell him Erica,” he beams at her, “My brother’s being a cheater.”  She smiles back at the alpha’s praise.

“Is it really my fault that I’m naturally perfect?” Jackson asks, rolling his eyes as he looks up at his pack mates; a mischievous upward curl playing around the corners of his mouth.

“Ask the Protect Our Children’s Enjoyment Of Sports group that are calling for segregation of werewolves and humans in sporting events,” Lydia says without looking up from the book she’s reading.

“What?” Scott turns his head to the group and misses the ball thrown towards him by Isaac.

“How would that even work?” Jackson asks, “You’d need to reinstate mandatory testing of everyone to check if they’re a werewolf like WERES did; it would remove the right everyone has to not declare themselves.  A decent human player could still beat a crap werewolf player at sport that didn’t rely on strength alone.”

“Hey!” Boyd gripes at Jackson’s comment.

“I’m not a crap player,” Jackson turns to him with a smile, “At anything I do.”

“And that’s where the group claims that you therefore would have an unfair advantage, so that, for instance, a werewolf competing in a fifteen hundred metre race against a top ranked athlete would always win; they have more stamina and power, so they could easily out pace them.  A football, basketball, or any sports team with a werewolf player is going to have an advantage over a team that is all human,” Allison adds.

“So they fear that sports will become the domain of werewolves,” Lydia continues, “And that the higher pay, and the better sponsorship deals, will no longer be available to human players.”

“Werewolves’ faster reactions, better stamina and strength, are not going to make us better at all sports,” Stiles interjects, “Lydia could still beat me at chess, and what about golf or fencing.”

“They don’t exactly pay chess players the same sort of money as they do the quarterback for the LA Rams…” Jackson quips.

“But if Sean Mannion or Kain Colter had werewolf stamina and healing they’d probably have longer and more lucrative careers ahead of them,” Lydia adds.

“And since when did you start following NFL players?” Jackson stares at her.

 

Stiles doesn’t pay much attention to the teasing that flows between his pack as Jackson tries to get a rise out of Lydia, and while he intends to ask his dad and his mom about the POCEOS group and the trouble they’re agitating, they are only one of a small number of Humans First groups trying to stir up hate.  No, right now Stiles is thinking back to the session he and Danny had with Dr Crane.  It’s occurred to him that maybe he is hindering Danny’s well-being by not pushing him further; he’s been easier on him that he is on Scott and Isaac.  Though, now, the plan he has come up with and roped his brother into could push too far.  As he catches sight of Danny walking across the pitch, his wrestling singlet bulging slightly at the crotch because of the cage locked around his cock and balls, and the sly grin that spreads over Jackson’s face, he knows he can’t start to second guess himself now.  He just wishes he had come up with some better dialogue.

 

“Danny, how was practice?” Stiles asks his slave as he walks up to them.

“Good, Master,” Danny smiles to him, “At little tiring, and sore from being knocked on my ass.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Stiles smiles at him, and then tries to look as though he just thought of something as he says, “You know what, I’ll bet Jackson’s feet are sore from all the running around the pitch he’s done while showing off, aren’t they Jacks.”

“Sure,” Jackson smirks at him, “I think they could do with a tongue bath to cool them off.”

“You heard him Danny, drop to your knees and get to it,” Stiles orders him.

 

Danny looks between them, trying to figure out if this is some kind of joke.  There’s so many of the pack around them, more than any other time his Master as ordered him to do something like this, well, licking someone’s feet is completely new, but… he looks and sees the shocked, confused faces of Lydia and Allison, Erica looks pale, and Boyd… Boyd he can’t read what he’s thinking.

“Now, Danny,” Stiles voice is hard, and Danny can see that Jackson is now sitting on the bench with his shoes and socks off, wiggling his toes.

“You get a count of three and if you aren’t obeying me you will be punished when we get home,” Danny hears Stiles say, but he can’t move; he hears Stiles count and then, “Scott, show him what he should have done.”

 

Instantly Scott is on the ground in front of Jackson, his tongue sweeping along the arch of Jackson’s foot.  Scott ducks his head and lays his tongue flat against the heel and takes a broad stroke up along the sole before closing his mouth around the ball and then sucks on Jackson’s big toe before his tongue is snaking around the rest of Jackson’s toes.  Scott repeats the actions, lapping at Jackson’s foot.  There’s a pleasurable, rumbling purr from Jackson and Scott switches his attention to Jackson’s other foot.

 

Danny is so caught up in watching Scott lick and suck on Jackson’s feet that he’s startled by realisation that his cock is trying to harden in his chastity cage.

“We should head home,” Allison says as she tugs on Jacob’s sleeve, “Lydia, do you want a ride?”

“Yes.”  Danny can’t work out the reason for the terseness in Lydia’s voice, but he sees the raised eyebrow when Stiles looks sharply at her.

“I should take Erica home too,” Boyd says, “Since practice seems to be over.”

“See you tomorrow,” Stiles calls after everyone, “I think Jackson’s feet are feeling better now Scott, so you can stop.”  At Scott’s hopefully look Stiles asks, “You were a good boy.”

“Thank you Master,” Scott smiles back at him.

 

Danny doesn’t try to work out the feeling of disappointment in the pit of his stomach.  He doesn’t want to know if it’s because he didn’t get to lick Jackson’s feet, or because he disappointed his Master.

 

  
  


 

 

It’s the weekend and Liam is grateful for that.  He’s still trying to process what he saw out by the lacrosse pitch, and how it made him feel.

 

He’d gone looking for the alpha and his pack after deciding to give in to Mason’s suggestion and talk to them.  So, he had followed their scent out to the lacrosse pitch; he’s not going to think on the fact that he remembered their scent so quickly and was able to pick it out among the smell of the rest of the students lingering around the school after it let out for the day.  What he didn’t expect was the scene that he saw at the bleachers.

 

Everyone knew what the collars around the two wolves and one human represented, and they kinda stood out; it’s not like there was anyone else in school who was enslaved.  And it’s not like Liam didn’t know about the consensual slavery act; his parents had always told him that it wasn’t like the enslavement of werewolves under the law enforced by WERES.  But it looked like it was to Liam.

 

How could an alpha debase his betas like that?  How could a free werewolf allow themselves to be degraded like that?  In public, with the rest of their pack watching?  Why didn’t the other betas in the pack try to stop it?

 

In fact, the only people that looked shocked at what happened were two of the humans in the pack; Lydia and Allison.  Everyone else that witnessed the scene acted like it was no big deal.

 

The whole thing has left Liam… confused.  Alphas are supposed to protect and care for the betas and deltas in their pack.  How is forcing one of your betas to get down on the ground and lick the feet of another beta supporting or caring for them?  How is enslaving them and making them wear a collar to show they ‘belong’ to you any different from WERES?

 

Liam’s biggest worry is that when he saw what Stiles was making Scott do he didn’t turn and walk away; instead he stayed where he was hidden and watched the whole thing unfold.  And instead of killing any desire to be a part of the pack, the instinct is just as strong.  So, yeah; he’s grateful for the weekend and being able to avoid the other werewolves for two whole days.  He just hopes it’s enough time to get this desire to be part of a wolf pack under control and accept that his family is his pack; and they are all he needs.

 

  
  


 

 

Danny is alone in the pack’s den.  He’s kneeling in front of the couch, his arms behind his back with his wrists crossed; waiting for Stiles to come down to ‘talk’ with him.  He knows that the talk will lead to his punishment for not obeying Stiles at the lacrosse pitch earlier.

 

Right now, Stiles is upstairs with the rest of the pack; to give Danny some time alone to think about what happened before he comes down so they can have a private chat.  And between the laboured breaths and quiet sobbing, Danny has been thinking; why didn’t he obey?

 

It’s not as if Stiles told him to do anything disgusting.  He told him to lick Jackson’s feet!

 

Previously he’s fucked himself on a dildo in front of the pack – and Ethan and Aiden – when Stiles has told him to; and he obeyed.  He’s licked Isaac’s come off the carpet when ordered to.  _Why did he balk at licking Jackson’s feet in front of the pack?_

 

“So, Danny, wanna talk to me?” Stiles’s voice reaches his ears and he hears the steps creak as he descends them.  Danny remains silent, his mind still twirling the thoughts around in his head as Stiles walks in front of him and sits on the couch.  He looks up from the floor to see Stiles looking at him expectantly.

“Master,” Danny says before he’s crying again.

“Hey, Danny,” Stiles pulls the kneeling boy to him, wrapping his arms around him; hugging him to his chest.  Danny’s head slumps forward onto his shoulder and he cries.  “It’s okay…”

“No, it’s not,” Danny interrupts him, “You shouldn’t be comforting me, you shouldn’t be trying to make me feel better.  I…”

“I’d be doing this for Scott and Isaac too if…”

“I know,” Danny sobs, “But…”

“But what?” Stiles asks, taking Danny’s head between his hands and leaning him back so they are facing each other, “Because if you’re about to say ‘ _it isn’t how werewolves were treated_ ’ then I need to remind you of our talk during our joint session with Dr Crane.”  Danny casts his eyes down to the floor, and Stiles knows that is exactly what was about to be said.

“So,” Stiles continues, one hand cupping the back of Danny’s head, while with the other he wipes the tears from Danny’s eyes with the pad of his thumb, “Want to sit beside me and talk about it, or would you rather stay down there on your knees?”

Danny considers the offer carefully; while sitting on the couch beside Stiles would be more comfortable, remaining kneeling on the cushion on the floor helps keep him focused and makes being Stiles’s slave… easier.

“On my knees,” he answers.

“Okay.  So, talk to me.”

 

“Right,” Danny takes a deep breath, exhales it slowly, and then blurts out what he wants to say before he loses his nerve, “You have to start actually treating me like your slave, like I’m supposed to be.  I need to be your slave twenty-four seven.  I can’t just… I can’t switch roles like Scott and Isaac do.”

“Scott and Isaac don’t switch roles,” Stiles calmly states, “They give me their submission constantly; as Scott easily demonstrated at the lacrosse pitch.”

“But you don’t treat us like slaves twenty-four hours a day!” Danny’s voice starts to rise in angry frustration.

“Yes.  I.  Do.” Stiles firmly states back.  “The problem isn’t that I don’t treat you like a slave; it’s that I don’t treat you like you treated Jackson.  Though I have to admit to some of the fault here; I have been lenient with you to some degree, but, as I stated in Cranes office, as long as I am within the limits of the what the contract states is allowed, **you have no say** in what I do or don’t do to you.  That, **slave** , is something that every werewolf who was enslaved against their will had to endure.”  Stiles stares down at Danny, he knows that he isn’t being entirely honest, “Now, I know you aren’t stupid, and I know you aren’t someone who would forget they voluntarily enslaved themselves, or the talk we had in Cranes office, so, tell me what really caused you to freak out enough that you disobeyed me?”

“I just said…” Danny starts to say, his head lifting up to look at Stiles instead of the carpet.

“No, I know that isn’t true,” Stiles pushes, “You’ve obeyed other orders in front of the pack before; things that I would have said were far more difficult to do when being a slave was new to you.  And right now you’re complaining that I don’t treat you like a slave, that I treat you too leniently…”

“I…I don’t know,” Danny lies.

 

"Danny!” Stiles forcefully states, “Do you really think it’s acceptable to lie to your Master?”

“No.”

“Then you have ten seconds to tell me the truth; ten… nine… eight…”

Danny can feel his heart racing, he can’t speak, he can’t give voice to what he’s feeling, and he can’t imagine what will happen when Stiles reaches zero…

“Four… three… two…”

“I couldn’t do it, I wanted to, I really wanted to, but…” Danny shouts between sobs, the truth forcing its way out of him, “It’s too easy to just ignore everything and do as I’m told.  That’s not how it’s supposed to be, it’s not supposed to be easy.  I don’t deserve it to be easy, I don’t deserve to feel cared for.  You always make sure I’m okay, and you always take care of me; before, during, and after whatever scene you plan.  And you know it wasn’t like this for any werewolf that was enslaved; you know how Erica was treated, and you know what I did to Jackson…”

“Yes…” Stiles starts to say, but then he thinks on Danny’s words, ‘ _It’s too easy to just ignore everything and do as I’m told_.’  Did he disobey just to get punished?

“How can you think I deserve to have it so easy?”

“I told you before, but tell me, what mean by ‘I really wanted to…’ and ‘…it’s too easy to do as I’m told…’?”

“What?”

“Is that what you’re afraid of?  That you’re more like Scott and Isaac than you realised?  More like them than I realised?”

“I… I didn’t… It…” Danny stumbles over his words before he slumps forward, as if defeated, and admits, “I wasn’t supposed to like it, being your slave, it was supposed to be a way for me to pay for what I did.  I was supposed to be miserable and suffering, but… and then, at the lacrosse pitch when you told me to lick Jackson’s feet; I wanted to obey, and I was going to, and that’s when I realised how easy it was to obey, and that Lydia and Allison were watching and I didn’t care, and that’s not what I wanted.  I wanted to be humiliated like I humiliated Jackson.”

 

“Okay,” Stiles says, pulling him into a hug, “I think we need to talk to Dr Crane about this, don’t you?  But for now, you can go fetch the eighteen-inch coach’s paddle with the holes; then you can lean over the back of the couch while I give you forty swats with the paddle as punishment for disobeying me and lying to me.  Understand?”

“Yes Master,” Danny replies before rising and going to fetch the paddle; dreading what’s about to happen to him for the first time in many months.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-09
> 
>   
>  Danny knelt on back down on the cushion by the couch that he had been on before carrying one of the twins upstairs while the sheriff carried the other. He kept his head bowed and his hands behind his back; waiting.  
>   
> As much as the wolves’ visceral reaction to Isaac’s heat had surprised him, his own muted reaction caught him off guard. His cock suddenly straining inside the chastity cage, and the want of physical contact. Even now his cock is still trying to harden inside the metal casing locked around it, and strands of clear viscous weep from the end of the device and paint invisible lines across his thigh. He keeps flexing and open and closing this hands, trying to control the pent up need he feels; the arousal still so strong despite the scent and the sounds now heavily muted behind the walls and door of the heat room. He briefly wonders how muted the intoxicating mix of scent and sound is to the werewolves in the pack.  
>   
> “Danny,” his Master’s voice calls from the bedroom doorway, he looks up hopeful and sees the lust blown look in Stiles’s eyes, “We have use of you, get your ass in here.”  
> Danny vaults over the couch in his haste to get through the door to his Master.  
>   
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  

 

Danny is sitting in Dr Cranes office, and he’s feeling as uncomfortable as he always does.  This time it isn’t due to the clothing, he’s only wearing his pink collar, his pink spandex shorts, and pink Croc’s; and that at least makes him feel more normal than the pants, shirt, underwear and shoes his Master usually makes him wear to these meetings.

No, the uncomfortableness is due to his ass still smarting from the spanking with the paddle; his ass is still red and bruised; the forty hard smacks from the coach paddle reinforced every morning with his morning spanking.  The paddling was a few days ago; the day that he final admitted what he’d slowly come to realise over the last few months of his enslavement.  That admission was the reason for this session with the doctor; his Master had arranged additional sessions for them.

 

“So,” Dr Crane begins, “Danny, there has been a change in your relationship with Stiles…”

“Not really,” Danny feels the sweat running under his collar, “It’s not so much a change as a realisation.”  ‘ _Of a fear coming true_ ’, he silently adds in his head.

“And what is that realisation?”

“That I’m more like Scott and Isaac than I thought.  That while being Stiles’s slave is not what I thought it would be that might be a good thing.”

“Let’s talk about that, starting with why the experience not being what you expected is a good thing?”

“Good is pretty relative, but… I thought I’d feel pain; that he’d whip, cane, or flog me nearly every day.  I thought that he would really punish me for what I did.  I wanted him to, that was the entire point.  I wanted to pay for what I’d done.  I could have saved Jackson and instead I destroyed him,” tears are falling from Danny’s eyes, “I made him hurt and I ridiculed and humiliated the one person who had always had my back; who had always been there for me when I needed his support.  When he needed mine, I broke him.  I fed him that kibble and warped his mind…”

“Stiles says…”

“My Master keeps excusing my actions because when he explained to me that Jackson was the one who was the born werewolf, not Scott, I changed how I treated him.  He seems to think that makes a difference.  But it was too late by then, and if I had even bothered to check when I bought him from Argent’s I could have… I… no one deserves to be treated like I treated Jackson…what I thought at the time doesn’t matter. What matters is what I did, Stiles is too forgiving to understand that.”

 

“So, how is the way Stiles treats you better?”

“I am loved, taken care of, and protected.  It’s a better life than I had wanted for myself; and it’s a greater torture than I had hoped for.”  Danny sees a flicker of confusion brush across the doctor’s features before he schools back the impassive mask he always shows.  “My Master has shown me what I could have had, should have had.  He treats me with respect, and that may seem crazy when I’m his slave.  I’d always been taught that… I mean, slave-pets had no rights; they were property.  If someone ran over your slave-pet in their car and killed them, well, that wasn’t murder, it wasn’t manslaughter, it was destruction of property.  So being a slave, being treated as a slave, should be the same; a slave should have no rights, and have no respect.  Or so I thought.  But then I see how my Master treats me, and how he treats Scott and Isaac; and even his delta mate, Derek.  He loves us and respects us; he takes care of us and ensures we’re safe and protected.  

He doesn’t try to break us, mentally or physically.  He makes certain that our well-being, our health and happiness, are taken care of.  I never tried to do that for Jackson until it was too late.  Stiles shown me what I could have had, what I should have had, and now I know I never will.”

“If you have that now with Stiles, what do you mean by ‘you never will’?”

“Because that’s been the other revelation, I’m more like Scott and Isaac that I thought I was.  I always thought I was pretty much vanilla, when it came to anything sexual.  Turns out I have some kinks, and I kinda like giving up control and being dominated, and I really like the aftercare.  And while it’s great with my Master, I had to admit to myself when he ordered me to… do something that I want… the person I really wanted to be giving me that order never will.”

“This was something that took you by surprise?”

“Oh hell yeah!” Danny lightly laughs, “A big enough surprise that it stopped me in my tracks, and I didn’t obey the order.”

“What happened when you didn’t follow the order?”

“He gave the order to Scott, who leapt at the chance to obey it.  I received a punishment, not something I want to happen again.  Don’t worry, it was totally within what’s allowed; but it did make realise that I’d never have been able to survive the kind of enslavement I was looking for.”

“So the punishment you received for not obeying Stiles was how you expected all of your enslavement to be?”

“Yeah, crazy, right?” Danny smiles wryly, “But the punishment was more for lying about why I didn’t obey than the not obeying.  And I think… I think he only punished me the way he did because my admission of kinda liking being his slave was when he accepted that I had consented to being his slave; like he knew I was consenting to it for the wrong reasons.  And for all he admits to being a sadist and enjoying dominating us, he only enjoys it when we enjoy giving him our submission; when we truly consent.”

 

  
  


 

 

Rafe is finding his mission more difficult than he anticipated; not just in getting close to the pack, but also in ‘work’.  He’d somehow become the pariah of the station; none of the other deputies wanted to work with him.  Well, except one who was willing to be his partner.  His partner was coming over to his apartment to pick him up and drive him to the station.  He’s not sure why, but decided to go with the flow, he doesn’t want to make too much of it; if the other deputies are already suspicious of him he doesn’t want to give them another reason, so he’s going to be amiable and smile at the guy.

He’s made sure there is nothing around that the guy will see to give him any cause for concern.  Everything that could even remotely be linked to WERES is locked away and in the hidden compartment in the bottom of his closet.

He hears the car pull up outside and the deputy is ringing his doorbell shortly after.

 

“Hi, I’m Jordan Parrish, your new partner,” the young man smiles at him, taking Rafe’s hand to shake as he pushes past into the apartment, when he answers the door.  He follows the deputy back into his own apartment.

“Nice apartment,” Parrish is saying to him as he looks around every room, not that there are many, it only has the one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen diner, and the living room.

“I’d give you the tour, but you’ve already taken it,” Rafe smiles at him at as they circle around each other in the small living room, and Rafe realises that the deputy is now between himself and the door.

“Yeah, well I told the sheriff that I’d have a look around and see if you had left any papers lying around that showed you were working for the Republic and were a threat,” Parrish says still smiling at him, “Everybody’s been a bit on edge since those messages were picked up on that website having been sent from your computer.  Those things can be traced you know.”

“Yes, and knowing that I would hardly be likely to send any incriminating messages from my computer,” he replies, knowing that anything he’s posted from his computer has been anonymous, the MAC and IP addresses scrambled and untraceable. 

“Yeah, unfortunately the Republic has known about the encryption algorithm on your laptop since before you arrived.  It seems WERES sent you with a version that they knew had been compromised.”  Rafe is beginning to hate the smile that has never left the deputy’s face.  “Not to worry, I can report back to the Sheriff that I didn’t find anything obvious lying around,” Parrish continues.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rafe says, but his voice wavers just a little, “I…”

“You what?” Parrish asks with a smile, “You thought Mordin picked you as the agent to deliver the Stilinski boy into WERES hands?  No, you were picked because it was clear that your dog boy of a son wouldn’t trust you.  That the Stilinski’s wouldn’t trust you, and that your own ex-wife wouldn’t trust you.  So, with everyone looking at you, I get to do the job I’m here for.  It’s quite simple McCall,” Parrish says with that smile still plastered to his face, “You’re the patsy to ensure that I can complete my mission.  And trust me, I will throw you to the wolves, pun intended, if you step out of line or put the mission in any danger.  Now, we need to get to work; we have the people of Beacon Hills to Protect and Serve.”

 

  
  


 

 

“There’s been another attack,” Braeden says as she takes her seat at the council meeting, “That makes six in the last three days.”

“They’re becoming more frequent,” Laura states, as she looks over the statistics on the tablet in front of her, “They’ve increased from one a night to two.”

“And there is no clear evidence that any one side is responsible,” Deaton adds, “That’s now a total of twenty-four in three weeks in Beacon Hills alone.”

“People are no-longer feeling safe in the streets,” Laura adds.

“No,” Claudia argues, “People that are in mixed relationships, where one is partner is a werewolf and the other is human, no longer feel safe in the streets at night.  But if these attacks continue, if those responsible mistakenly attack a couple where both are human, or both are werewolf, then everyone will not feel safe.”

“But we need to stop it now,” Melissa intervenes, “We don’t know if it’s humans or werewolves that are responsible, and people, both werewolves and humans, are getting hurt.  This is making people not trust their neighbour, it’s damaging the communities of the Republic.  What are we doing about it?!”

 

“Until we have more information to go on all we can do is stretch the resources of the sheriff’s department further by looking to increase the patrols in the areas where most of the attacks have occurred,” Claudia replies, a look of defeat in her eyes.  She’d expected there would be tensions as people got used to werewolves and humans co-existing equally, but this level of aggression she hadn’t expected.  Not when so many had voted for the resolutions and for breaking away from the Union.

“We need to find who is behind this,” Braeden states, “This can’t be just random vigilantes, they have to be an organised group, and the attacks have to serve a greater purpose than just scaring the populace.”

“Do what you can, and hopefully quickly.  We need answers, now,” Claudia says with some resignation in her voice, already knowing that Braeden’s people were overstretched in their search for information on the assassin.

 

  
  


 

 

The signs have been there for days now; the subtle shift in his scent, the increase in needing to cuddle and snuggle into the pack, especially Scott.  So they are expecting Isaac’s heat to hit any time soon.  It’s long overdue thanks to the initial Alliance attack during his last heat, that caused him enough distress to break his heat cycle, when the pack was trying to get across the border to Canada.

 

But, even though they are expecting it to start, it still takes them by surprise by the power of it when it strikes.

“Fuck!” Isaac roars as the need hits him hard.  The eyes of the pack that had been on the movie they were watching in the den all turned to him, and the scent of his need blasted over every wolf in the room.  Jackson’s, Scott’s, Derek’s, and Stiles’s eyes all shift to their wolf colour just as Isaac’s do.  

 

Danny is left staring at the scene beside him where Scott is crouched over Isaac and growling up at Jackson who is growling back from his position on the couch to the left of Stiles, with Derek sitting on Stiles’s right.  He’s convinced they are about to start fighting over Isaac until Stiles lets out an almighty roar that has everyone, including him, baring their throat.

 

“What the hell was that?” is shouted from the stairs that lead into the den.

“It’s okay dad, just a little dominance display to get my betas in line,” Stiles replies, “Dad, could you and Danny take the kids upstairs, then Danny come back down here.”  Danny and the sheriff move to take the kids up to the lounge in their bassinets.  

“Jackson, I think you need to go to your room,” Jackson didn’t like that idea, he wanted to stay right where he was; it was clear he was fighting some instinct to just pounce, though whether that was on Isaac or not wasn’t clear, “At least until you calm down,” Stiles adds to his order, at which point he reluctantly stalks out of the room.

“Derek, take Isaac to the heat room and help him until I get Scott ready.”  Scott is still crouched over a mewling, writhing, Isaac; his head shaking at the notion of moving from his mate.  “Scott,” Stiles adds a little more force to his voice, “You know what Isaac needs, and right now you’re not helping him, so, let my mate take him to the heat room, now.”

 

With a whimper Scott ducks his head and moves off Isaac to allow Derek to take him.

“I… I need to…” the worlds stumble from Scott’s lips as he watches Isaac being carried to the heat room.

“You need to take care of your mate,” Stiles states, “I get that, trust me, but, you’re currently locked up in that chastity cage and you’re not getting out of it; remember?”

“Please,” Scott wails at Stiles with a stricken look on his face, “No, please you need to let me…”

“Let you what?  Get him pregnant?” Stiles asks, “My kids are great, I love them and wouldn’t trade them for the world, but you know Derek and I didn’t plan on having kids yet.  We were using protection and it didn’t work.  You are staying locked in that cage and I’m fitting a strap-on dildo to a belt.  You’ll wear that and use it for the length of Isaac’s heat.”

Scott growled at the idea of it.

“We agreed this month’s ago, when you went to see your dad, alone, remember?”  Scott ducks his head at the memory of how he had disappointed his alpha, his master, and of the worry he had caused him, “It was to be a punishment then; right now I think it’s the only way we currently have to ensure you don’t fill Isaac’s belly with cubs.  Now, come on, your mate is waiting.”

 

Stiles straps the dildo harness around Scott’s waist; the harness is made of soft leather with an adjustable buckling hip strap, each leg strap is also adjustable with the use of press studs.  The soft leather front plate of the harness is shaped to fit around the male chastity device he’s locked into.  The dildo that Stiles fits to the harness is a ten-inch long, two-inch diameter, piece of fleshy feeling black rubber.

 

But Stiles didn’t just fit the harness and dildo over Scott’s chastity device; he also slicked up and ensured Scott’s ass was lubed and open.  Between the scent leaking from the heat room, and the moans and begging from Isaac’s lips, and his Master playing with his ass, Scott’s cock is desperately trying to fill out in the metal cage it’s trapped in.  Walking into the heat room, his Master’s hand on his back, the full scent of his mate in heat hits him again.  

 

Isaac is lying on his back on the bed, Derek is between his outstretched legs, and the length of the red dildo is sliding in and out of his wet asshole; both Isaac’s and Derek’s cocks are hard and straining.

 

Derek pulls the length of red rubber from Isaac’s ass.

“Nooo,” Isaac pleads, “I need, please…”

“Don’t worry, Scott’s here now,” Stiles says wiping the hair plastered to Isaac’s forehead.

“Master,” Isaac sighs as his hands claw at the crotch of Stiles’s jeans, trying to get to the scent behind them.

Derek lines Scott up between Isaac’s legs, and guides the head of the black rubber to its target.  When Scott draws back, Derek’s length slides into Scott’s ass as Scott watches Isaac wrap his lips around the head of Stiles’s cock.

 

Scott watches as his mate suckles at the head of their alpha’s cock, and he thrusts back impaling himself on their alpha’s mate’s hard length while withdrawing the fake cock strapped to him from his mate’s ass.  Isaac’s ass tenses as he thrusts forward, and Scott can tell he’s getting close.  A few more thrusts and Isaac opens his mouth and comes with a scream; his cock shooting over his torso as Stiles own release flows into Isaac’s open mouth.  Derek’s hands grasp tight to Scott’s hips as he unloads into the beta’s ass.  The only person not finding any release being Scott.

 

Stiles bends down and kisses Isaac’s forehead, as Derek turns Scott to face him and places a chaste kiss to his lips, before Scott crawls up the bed to wrap his arms around his mate and take a kiss from Isaac’s lips; tasting the familiar tang of their Master’s seed.

 

Stiles and Derek leave them alone in the heat room.

 

  
  


 

 

Danny knelt on back down on the cushion by the couch that he had been on before carrying one of the twins upstairs while the sheriff carried the other.  He kept his head bowed and his hands behind his back; waiting.

 

As much as the wolves’ visceral reaction to Isaac’s heat had surprised him, his own muted reaction caught him off guard.  His cock suddenly straining inside the chastity cage, and the want of physical contact.  Even now his cock is still trying to harden inside the metal casing locked around it, and strands of clear viscous weep from the end of the device and paint invisible lines across his thigh.  He keeps flexing and open and closing this hands, trying to control the pent up need he feels; the arousal still so strong despite the scent and the sounds now heavily muted behind the walls and door of the heat room.  He briefly wonders how muted the intoxicating mix of scent and sound is to the werewolves in the pack.

 

“Danny,” his Master’s voice calls from the bedroom doorway, he looks up hopeful and sees the lust blown look in Stiles’s eyes, “We have use of you, get your ass in here.”

Danny vaults over the couch in his haste to get through the door to his Master.

 

  
  


 

 

Jackson paces his bedroom, the scent and sounds muted, but still… he lets out a growl of frustration at how difficult he found having any control.  How much he wanted to fight his alpha’s command to leave; and to do what?

 

Did he want to take the sweet smelling delta for himself?  No, he knows Isaac is Scott’s mate; Scott whom he nearly claimed as his mate when they were being held at the Argent training facility before being sold.  A naked Scott who was wrapped in the scent as he crouched over Isaac’s near prone body; the sight and smell of which took him right back to their training as pleasure slaves.

But his eye also caught sight of Danny through the hazy scent of Isaac’s heat; and he could smell the arousal coming from him, the effect Isaac was having on the human, and… he… Shit.

 

“Hey, the sheriff sent me up as he packed the kids into his cruiser saying he had to get out of the house,” Jackson turns to the voice in his doorway; Ethan.  He’d called him as soon as he got to his room, asking him to get here as quick as.

 

Jackson strides over to him, grasps the back of his head and pulls him into a bruising kiss.

“I’d ask what the emergency was,” Ethan gasps as he pulls back slightly from Jackson’s lips, “But I caught the scent when I came in the door…”

“Less talk, more getting naked,” Jackson demands, nearly ripping the shirt from Ethan’s back.

“I can get down with that,” Ethan grins at him as they fall onto Jackson’s bed in a tangle of limbs.

 

  
  


 

 

“Hey, hottie,” the gruff voice calls from behind them, there’s a ripple of snickers from the guys that are with the mouthy one, “Come on princess, a red headed hottie like you can do so much better than to lie down with a dog.”

 

“Ignore them,” she says in response to her companion’s low growl.

“Come on, let’s show you the fun you can have with a real man,” there are loud guffaws from the mouthy one’s group of four or five friends, “Unless you like taking that dog’s knot?”

“Clearly you failed werewolf biology and never passed any WERES testing,” she turns and stares at the mouthy one, “Or you’d know that only male alphas that are born werewolves develop a knot.”

“Well I wasn’t ever interested in what some dogboy had between his legs, unlike a slut like you,” he replies with some venom.  He and his friends start to crowd towards the red head and her friend.

“Well, given your lack of interest was in the past, I’m sure you’ll be able to find a gay werewolf to help you with your new found interest,” she retorts, turning on her heel with a flick of her strawberry blonde hair.

 

“ **Why you** …” the mouthy one grabs her arm, pulling her back.

“ **No!** ” her companion growls out from behind his growing fangs as he leaps to her defence, not seeing the knife that plunges into his side.

“ **AIDEN!** ” Lydia shouts as the piercing scream from the rape alarm in her hand has their assailants running; but not before the mouthy thug has slammed his fist into her face a couple of times.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-10
> 
>   
>  “So, what was the stunt with humiliating Danny in front of everyone the other day?” Lydia’s first words catch Stiles by surprise, he’d only just closed the door behind him; he looked at her as she continued, “I thought your plan, if this consensual enslavement can be called a plan, was intended to help him.”  
> “It is helping,” he replies with a hint of indignation in his voice as he walks towards the bed, before adding a little less assuredly, “At least it seems to be helping him; you don’t think he is more like the old Danny now, less of the guilt-ridden ball of depression he became when Jackson was freed from the kibble effects and wanted nothing more to do with him?”  
> “He may be less angst-ridden and sorrowful, but the Danny out there is not the same Danny that was Jackson’s best friend,” she answers, her gaze brooking no argument; even with the bruising around her eye and over her cheek.  
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
> “They attacked right outside the Centre!” Claudia snarls, “These… animals… need to be stopped!”  
> “We know that,” John Stilinski tells his wife, “The footage from the security camera on the building and the surveillance cameras from around the neighbourhood are being combed by my deputies, and I’ve got Deputy Parrish overseeing the review of the case notes from all the attacks that have been reported.”  
> “You think there are other attacks that haven’t been?” Braeden asks.  
> “Hell yes,” he says with his face showing his surprise that she thought otherwise, “There are bound to be humans and werewolves that have been too intimidated by their attackers to report it. Living under WERES control for all these years, they’ll be conditioned to think no-one will care or seek justice for them. You don’t wipe out several generations of ingrained hate and fear in less than a year.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  

 

 

Most of the pack were at the hospital.  Scott and Isaac were still at home; for obvious reasons.  Boyd and Erica had been told to stay in their respective homes; Stiles thought it best for Erica given what had happened, but told them it was to ensure there wasn’t too many of them at the hospital at once.

 

Stiles knows he shouldn’t but he listens in while the doctor that is treating Aiden tells Ethan, and their alpha, that he’s making good progress; they had the antidote for the particular wolf’s bane in stock, and should be able to be discharged in the morning. He sees Jackson’s shoulder hunch in relief at the same time as Ethan’s do; clearly his brother had been listening too.

 

Stiles focus then changes to Lydia’s room, across the corridor from Aiden’s.  His dad is in there talking with her, taking her statement.  She’s conscious, her face bruised where she had been punched repeatedly, and Stiles feels the anger swell inside him until he’s growling.  It takes Derek’s hand holding tightly on to his own to bring him back to himself, to notice the stares and looks he’s getting from some of the passing staff and patients, to realise he’s partially shifted.  His fingernails are now claws, not his usual small sharp claws he got, but full length like his betas get, and he can feel the fangs in his mouth.  It shocks him enough to shift back.

“You shifted… like you changed to… you fully wolfed out,” Jackson comments, an edge of panic in his voice, “You’ve never done that before; you’ve always looked mostly human, just the eyes and little claws.  This time it was full werewolf.”

“We’ll go see Deaton, later,” Derek replies to Jackson; Stiles can see the furrowed brow and glare that passes between them, both a mix of anger and concern.  Right now all Stiles is concerned about is the attack on Lydia, and Aiden, but Aiden has his own alpha to worry over him.  He sees his dad coming out of the room, Mrs Martin is still in the room with Lydia.

 

“Jackson, go see how Ethan is doing while I talk with dad,” Stiles says; he doesn’t want the rest of the pack crowding around, Mrs Martin may not let them in to see their pack mate if she feels there’s too many of them.

“I wanna know how Lydia is too,” Jackson says, “And Ethan…”

“Ethan is your boyfriend, you should…”

“He’s n….” Jackson stops arguing when he sees the determined look he gets from Stiles, “Let me know if we’re allowed in to see Lydia.”

“We will,” Stiles smiles at him, “Danny, Derek, wait there.”

“We’ll wait too,” Allison says, holding on to Jacob’s wrist to keep him from following.  Stiles gives her a small nod, okay, and heads over to his dad.

 

“Before you ask, the twins are with their Aunt Laura,” his dad informs him.  With his first question already answered Stiles starts to ask about Lydia.

“How…” he starts to say when Mrs Martin comes out of the room.

“Please, catch the animals responsible for this,” she pleads with the sheriff.

“We’ll do everything we can,” he replies. 

“She was asking if you or any of the rest of your friends were here,” Mrs Martin says turning to Stiles and looking over at Allison, “Could you sit with her while I get something from the cafeteria?”

“Sure,” Stiles smiles in reply before she walks down the corridor, a slowness to her step telling of the pain she feels at her daughter’s attack.

Stiles turns and walks into the room.

 

  
  


 

 

“So, what was the stunt with humiliating Danny in front of everyone the other day?” Lydia’s first words catch Stiles by surprise, he’d only just closed the door behind him; he looked at her as she continued, “I thought your plan, if this consensual enslavement can be called a plan, was intended to help him.”

“It is helping,” he replies with a hint of indignation in his voice as he walks towards the bed, before adding a little less assuredly, “At least it seems to be helping him; you don’t think he is more like the old Danny now, less of the guilt-ridden ball of depression he became when Jackson was freed from the kibble effects and wanted nothing more to do with him?”

“He may be less angst-ridden and sorrowful, but the Danny out there is not the same Danny that was Jackson’s best friend,” she answers, her gaze brooking no argument; even with the bruising around her eye and over her cheek.

“No, he’s not,” Stiles concedes, he knows that Danny isn’t the same and doesn’t think he has been since he found out that Jackson was the born werewolf, “It’s not like any of us the same person we were a year ago, are we?  But he also wasn’t quite as reluctant as he seemed.  That’s why I have to push him a little bit, because Danny doesn’t know who he is or what he wants anymore.  I figured that if I pushed his buttons I could find out what he really wants.”

 

He sees her contemplate his point as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“But I wasn’t expecting to quizzed on my treatment of Danny, I wanted to check on how you are,” he says seizing the lull in their conversation to change the topic.

“I’m fine, they did more to Aiden then me, shouldn’t you be checking on him?” Lydia quirks an eyebrow at him.

“He’s not pack, his alpha and brother are looking after him,” Stiles answers, “Plus, I was listening in when the doctor treated him.  So, to answer the question you didn't ask, they expect Aiden to be fine, and bounce back by morning.”

“Is Danny pack?” she asks, changing the subject back.

“Of course Danny’s pack,” Stiles can’t keep the scandalised notion that Danny isn’t pack out of his voice, “Why are you so…”

“Then why aren’t you helping him realise he needs to forgive himself, instead of indulging him in his search for penance through…”

“Because that’s not enough! Because he can’t forgive himself any more than I can forgive myself,” Stiles almost shouts, before continuing in an almost broken voice, “After what we did to the people we love… It’s all well and good for you to go on about forgiving yourself, but life isn’t always that simple Lydia.  He doesn’t even know whether or not he wants to enjoy what is happening to him or not; doesn’t know if he deserves to enjoy life…”

“But…”

“Oh come on Lydia,” Stiles says with some irritation, “I’ve always been sexually dominant and a little sadistic, but I like my submissives to be able to consent to what we do together, and not all submissives want to submit in the same way, or do the same things.  I’m lucky, to some degree, that Derek, Scott, and Isaac are submissive masochists, but they didn’t always get to consent.  A lot of what I had to do to have the Argent’s trust me and to have WERES trust me to… even I wouldn’t... some things can't be forgiven Lydia.  Sometimes you just have to learn how to manage the guilt, and trying to tell Danny those actions can be forgiven will just make the guilt grow

As for Danny, well he wasn’t doing what he did to Jackson for pleasure; we both know it was for revenge against the monster that took his best friend away, he truly and genuinely wanted nothing more than make his slave suffer as much as he could.  And Jackson is no submissive.  So as hard as it is for me to forgive myself, with the people I hurt forgiving me, how much harder must that make it for Danny.  The only person in the world whose forgiveness matters to Danny, can barely stand to be in the same room as him.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lydia could see now, in the way that even the slight smile at his lips couldn’t reach his eyes, and the pain and sadness in his voice, everything that she and Deaton had him do had caused this heartache in him, “We asked too much of you, we shouldn’t have.”

“Oh Lyds,” Stiles cackles, “You and Deaton never asked, you blackmailed me remember.  Besides, I’m responsible for my own actions Lydia, regardless of the context of circumstances.  And anyway, I told you before all you had to do was ask and I would have done it anyway; because ultimately it was for a good cause.  I mean we saved a lot of werewolves didn’t we?  With me being on the inside.  And while I might not have liked doing some of what I had to, look at what I have now, and think what might have happened if I hadn’t.”

“What would have happened to Derek if I hadn’t bought him?  How far would Kate have pushed him?  Would Allison have been able to stop her mom getting Scott castrated if I hadn’t been there?  Would Isaac still be at the House of Pain?  Would he still be alive?  And look at the pack I have.  I can’t say that good has come of it, but it doesn’t mean I can forgive myself for having been capable of treating them the way I did.

And where would Jackson have been if Danny hadn’t bought him?  Sometimes we do bad things, and we just need to learn to live with that knowledge, and hope that we created more good out of it so that we can live with it.”

 

Before Lydia replies the door opens and her mom comes in.

“So, you’re probably bored of me prattling on, and I know Allison is out there waiting to see you, if you’re up to it?” Stiles says.

“Sure, and Danny too?” she asks.

“I’ll send them in,” Stiles says as he leaves.

 

  
  


 

 

Derek watches as the door closes behind Allison, Jacob, and Danny.

“Are you okay?” he asks turning to Stiles.

“Nosey little thing, aren’t you,” Stiles says with a chuckle.

“I felt your emotions, so did Jacob,” Derek says, “And I’m sure Jackson and the rest of the wolves in our pack will have too; so yeah, I eavesdropped.  She had no right to question your treatment of Danny…”

“She’s his friend of course she’s concerned about him…”

“You’re his alpha, and legally his owner for another seven months.  You are responsible for his well-being she should know that, and she should know that you would not do anything to harm him.”

“I think she does,” Stiles smiles, but Derek can see it’s half-hearted.

“And you,” he pulls Stiles to him and wraps his arms around him, “Should not blame yourself for how you kept me, Scott, and Isaac safe, whole, and alive.”  He kisses Stiles lips, holds him in the kiss, before pulling back, “We don’t blame you, and we love you; as my dominant mate, as their Master, and as our lover.”

“And I love you, all three of you, but…”

“No buts.  You always cared; you did what you believed would keep us and yourself safe.  You did nothing wrong, if you had I don’t believe we would be mates, or that Scott or Isaac would still want you as their Master.  Do you?”

“I… I hadn’t thought about it like that.”

“We have to trust you to be able to submit to you Stiles, we couldn’t do that if you had done anything to break that trust.  So stop beating yourself up about it, please?”

“I’ll try,” Stiles smiles, stealing another kiss from Derek’s lips.

“Good,” Derek smiles in return, “Now, I called Deaton, about your shift earlier, and he’ll meet us downstairs.”

 

“Everything okay?” Jackson asks as he walks back to Derek and Stiles.

“Yeah,” Stiles smiles at him, “How’s Ethan doing?”

“As well as expected,” Jackson says, “Aiden’s gonna be alright, they got the antidote into him in time.”

“Danny, Allison, and Jacob are in with Lydia,” Derek says, “You might want to drop in to see her while we go talk with Deaton.”

“Sure,” Jackson replies, “But you’ll be back to drive us home though, right?”

“Should be,” Stiles replies.

 

  
  


 

 

“They attacked right outside the Centre!” Claudia snarls, “These… animals… need to be stopped!”

“We know that,” John Stilinski tells his wife, “The footage from the security camera on the building and the surveillance cameras from around the neighbourhood are being combed by my deputies, and I’ve got Deputy Parrish overseeing the review of the case notes from all the attacks that have been reported.”

“You think there are other attacks that haven’t been?” Braeden asks.

“Hell yes,” he says with his face showing his surprise that she thought otherwise, “There are bound to be humans and werewolves that have been too intimidated by their attackers to report it.  Living under WERES control for all these years, they’ll be conditioned to think no-one will care or seek justice for them.  You don’t wipe out several generations of ingrained hate and fear in less than a year.”

 

“We need to appeal to anyone with information to come forward, anyone who has been a victim of these people and not come forward, anyone who has seen something and felt too afraid to report it,” Claudia states, with a fire in her eye, “We need to help them understand that we care; we want to protect everyone, whether human or werewolf, from these people that have shown no respect to the life, liberty, or well-being of both human and werewolf citizens of the Republic.”

“We’ll get right on it,” Braeden says, “John, I think if you and I work together on this; you appealing to the human community for help, while I get some of the werewolf alliance members involved.  If we get something recorded soon so that it can make the next edition of the news.”

“Yeah, I think if Parrish and I are the face of local law enforcement we can make it clear we will not rest until we have brought the attackers to justice.  We should maybe ask Natalie Martin and Ethan Carver to make the appeal for witnesses.”

“Get on it,” Claudia commands.

 

Within a few hours they had the local news stations broadcasting their appeal that had been recorded at the Centre.

“Within the Republic everyone is equal, we will not stand idly by while people of the Republic are being subjected to racially motived hate crimes,” Alpha Claudia Stilinski states.

“Deputy Parrish and myself are working closely with the Alliance Security Forces to co-ordinate the investigation of these attacks across the Republic with other local law enforcement departments,” Sheriff Stilinski adds, with Deputy Parrish standing to his right, and Braeden standing to his left, “This latest attack was nothing short of attempted murder, the weapon used to attack Aiden Carver was coated with a lethal strain of wolf’s bane; we are therefore treating the attack as attempted murder.”

The camera then pans to the table beside them where Ethan and his Alpha are sitting next to Natalie Martin.

“Please, my brother’s only crime was in escorting Lydia to her car,” Ethan’s head his tilted down as he talks, his eyes sullen and tearful as he looks towards the camera, “If anyone has any information that may help catch those responsible for the attacks, please, come forward and talk to the sheriff or the ASF.”

“My daughter told us how… these people threated to rape her, how Aiden Carver tried to defend her before he was brutally stabbed, and she was beaten.  No-one deserves to be treated like this, for their human rights to be considered less than another’s.  We are all equal under the eyes of God, and we should treat each other with the same humanity and respect that we expect to receive.  Please, anyone who has any information on any of the attacks that have taken place contact the sheriff’s office or the ASF.”

 

  
  


 

 

“Your blood work is showing further mutation in your cells,” Deaton says, “At this stage you wouldn’t pass a WERES test as human.”

“Their goal of achieving a perfect enhanced human soldier has still not been achieved,” Marin says beside him, “Your tests are now indistinguishable from any other werewolf’s.”

“So, I’m fully werewolf?” Stiles asks, “Like a bitten wolf or a born wolf?”

“It’s unclear,” Marin answers, “We’re not sure how this will affect you, we have reached the point where there is no established science to work from.”

 

“So, still no idea how much of an alpha werewolf I really am then,” Stiles sighs, “I’m if I lose it and bite someone will I risk them turning or dying, or will it just be as if a beta werewolf bit them?”  Derek hugs his mate from behind, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his chest to Stiles’s back.

“We don’t know,” Deaton answers, “WERES were trying to create a super-soldier with the strength, agility, reflexes, and healing of a werewolf.”

“Without the shifting and where their blood test results would still show them as human,” Marin adds, “Every attempt had failed, yours had been the closest to them succeeding…”

“Until now,” Stiles adds, patting Derek’s hands that are clasped around his waist, “Well, at least once they find out they aren’t going to try kidnapping me again. I just wish I knew whether I was a real alpha or not.”

“You are a real Alpha,” Derek grumbles at his ear, “You have a whole pack that sees you as their alpha, you don’t need to be able to give someone the bite, or have a knot to be an alpha.”

Stiles turns in Derek’s arms to face him, and smiles at his mate.

“True,” he says to him, before leaning in to whisper at his ear so only Derek will hear, “but I know how much you love that dildo with the knot, so…” as he pulls back to wiggle his eyebrows at Derek he loves the rise of colour he sees on his cheeks.

 

  
  


 

 

The slave-pet kneels by his Master’s side while they watch the announcement broadcast on national television.

 

“Today we announce a new legislated changes within the remit of the Werewolf Enslavement Regulations Enforcement Services Bureau.

 

As some of you may have heard there are other kinds of creatures that exist within our world, not just the Lycans, or Werewolves as we mostly call them, and one of these creatures is now going to be available as a slave-pet for any human with the relevant passes in their slave-pet husbandry testing.

 

From tomorrow Felinae, or Werecats, will be on sale through our partnership with Johnsons and Sons, with other partners being given their license to sell these slave-pets over the coming months.  There are several sub-species of werecat that will be available, and some have prominent cat ears and a tail while unshifted.”

 

The screen shows a series of picture of different naked male and female werecats, some shifted others not.

“It took a lot of tinkering with their DNA to get those ears and tails to stay in human form,” the slave-pet hears his Master say; then the WERES representative returns to the screen and continues.

 

“Along with this exciting new slave-pet for you to buy WERES are also now able to authorise the Consensual Enslavement of Humans.  Some of you will have been as shocked as most of the world was when Mr Stiles Stilinski, one of the owners of Argents Pet Supplies, was able to talk the werewolf’s who have taken control of the rebel states to allow both humans and werewolves to sign themselves into a slave contract.

 

However, despite the watering down of Mr Stilinski’s idea that has been implemented within the rebel states President Bachmann has signed into law.  Unlike the Consensual Enslavement Act of the rebel states, here a human who chooses to enter into this agreement can expect to receive monetary compensation based on the length of service they agree to and the level of service they offer.

 

For example, someone who has a large debt of say one hundred and fifty thousand dollars, and wishes to ensure the security and welfare of their family, could agree to a Consensual Enslavement Bond to have their debt paid off, the term of their service would be determined by the level of service they provided and would be anywhere from only twenty-four months, to forty-eight months.

 

Consensual Enslavement Bonds are entirely voluntary; and I am sure you can see how this is an existing new opportunity for many of our citizens that are struggling with financial matters in these times.

 

With these new developments we are restructuring WERES.  A new overarching holding company has been created, The Enslavement Directorate, a private limited company.  Under which will be the renamed Weres Enslavement Regulations Enforcement Services, covering the regulation of the sale and husbandry of werewolves, werecats, and other creatures that we hope to be announcing soon.  And there is also now the Consensual Enslavement Bond Advisory Services.

 

We hope that you are all as excited about these new opportunities as we at TED are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-11
> 
>   
>  Scott whimpers as he curls around Isaac’s body, spooning him from behind as the scent of sex, sweat, and come surrounds him. His balls ache, and he feels the need to come. Not that he can with his cock still locked in the steel cage of the chastity cage. The come soaking into the sheets and drying on his and Isaac’s body being Isaac’s.  
> On the occasions when Stiles and Derek had come into the heat room and helped they had cleaned both Scott and Isaac up; washed the sweat and come from their bodies.  
>   
> And Scott had begged Stiles to take the cage off and let him come.  
> “No, Scott,” his Master answered, “We can’t take that chance, you know that. But I promise you’ll get to come after Isaac’s heat is over.”  
> Scott just clung to Stiles and whimpered.  
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
> “Scott?” Stiles says kneeling down behind Scott, and placing a hand on the back of his neck. Derek is sitting beside Isaac, an arm around Isaac’s waist as he asks, “How’s your heat?”  
> “Gone,” Isaac smiles at him. Scott just sits there worrying, and they can feel how the fear is building in him.
> 
> “Come on Scotty,” Stiles cajoles him, “It can’t be that bad, whatever that’s got you so worried we can work through it together; the four of us.”  
> “I’m a bad mate,” Scott whines in distress, “I’ve ruined everything.”  
> “Scott, nothing is ruined,” Isaac says, cupping Scott’s chin in his palm, “Just tell them, or do you want me to…”  
> “No,” Scott almost hyperventilates in response.  
> “Okay, just take a deep breath and spit it out,” Stiles says, as he and Derek share a concerned look, “You’re making me worried now.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  

 

Scott whimpers as he curls around Isaac’s body, spooning him from behind as the scent of sex, sweat, and come surrounds him.  His balls ache, and he feels the need to come.  Not that he can with his cock still locked in the steel cage of the chastity cage.  Isaac’s come soaking into the sheets and drying on both his and Isaac’s bodies.

On the occasions when Stiles and Derek had come into the heat room and helped they had cleaned both Scott and Isaac up; washed the sweat and come from their bodies.

 

And Scott had begged Stiles to take the cage off and let him come.

“No, Scott,” his Master answered, “We can’t take that chance, you know that.  But I promise you’ll get to come after Isaac’s heat is over.”

Scott just clung to Stiles and whimpered.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t know that Stiles is right.  They can’t afford for Isaac to get pregnant; they have school and plans for college.  And it wouldn’t be fair on Derek for him to be staying home looking after his and Stiles kids and taking care of their kids too on his own.  And he knows that they all help with James and Talia, but that’s when they are here.  With all of the pack in senior year, apart from Derek, he’s left alone with the kids most of the day; and that will only get worse with college.  Scott knows that he and Isaac both have every intention of getting into college.  It may only be the local community college, but fuck, as werewolves that wasn’t an option for them less than a year ago.

 

But he feels like he’s going half-crazy with Isaac’s heat and not being able to get hard and shoot his own load.  If only his Master had taken him out of the room, taken the cage off him and fucked a load or two out of him before locking his junk back in the cage.  Derek could have taken care of Isaac while their Master fucked him; two deltas can’t get each other pregnant.

 

Scott’s mind freezes mid thought… he knows as Isaac’s mate he shouldn’t be able to consider anyone else fucking his mate, especially during their heat.  And Isaac is his mate.  Just as Derek is Stiles’s mate.  And their Master would never allow anyone else to fuck Derek.  So how could he even briefly have allowed that thought of Derek with Isaac enter his head?  He knows he trusts and loves Stiles and Derek; that’s why Stiles is not just their Alpha but is also their Master.  It’s why he and Isaac wanted the consensual slavery contract with him.

And maybe it’s a little more than that.  Maybe he’s always had deeper feelings for Stiles.  But Scott knows he’s in love with Isaac, with his mate.  So how can he have such strong feelings of love for Stiles and Derek?

 

“What’s wrong?” Isaac’s voice jolts him from his thoughts.

“What, nothing,” Scott smiles down at his mate, “How are you feeling?  How’s your heat doing?  Has it waned yet?”

“I’m fine, I think my heat is over,” Isaac smiles, stretching up and taking a kiss from Scott’s lips, “And nice try, but I know something is bothering you; so what’s up?”

 

Scott looks down at the space on the mattress between Isaac and himself; embarrassment and guilt rising equally in him.  He loves Isaac and doesn’t want to hurt him by admitting he also loves their Master and his mate.  He shouldn’t feel what he does for them when he has Isaac; it’s like he’s betraying him and…

“Scott, you’re worrying me now,” Isaac’s panicked voice interrupts his thoughts, “Please tell what’s wrong.”

Realising he is going to have to explain his true feelings to Isaac, he can’t lie him; Scott takes a deep breath, slowly letting it out as he tries to calm his nerves and fears.  The tears running down his cheeks as he speaks.

“I’m your ma… mate, and you know I love you right?” he starts between sobs; certain that he’s going to lose Isaac’s love.

“Of course, and I love you too,” Isaac isn’t even trying to hide the worry he feels, he moves to comfort Scott, but he pulls back.

“I… I think… I know I love Stiles and Derek too,” Scott rushes out the words, “I’m sorry, I… please don’t hate me… I…”

 

Relief floods Isaac, and he feels a little confused as he pulls Scott into a hug; rubbing their cheeks together as he scents his mate.  He already knew that Scott loves Stiles and Derek.  Isaac saw how that love developed from their friendship and Scott’s crush on Stiles into love for him as Stiles proved himself as their Master; and how the camaraderie with Derek grew and developed as the three of them gave their submission to Stiles.  It was the same for Isaac himself.  Slowly over the months he’s realised that his own feelings for Stiles and Derek are nearly as strong as his love for Scott.  He’s sure that they feel the same for both of them.  He didn’t realise that Scott hadn’t known what his feelings were until now.

 

“I love you Scott McCall,” Isaac says; kissing at his crooked jawline, “And I love Stiles and Derek too.”

“You do?!” Scott almost shouts in shocked response.

“Yes,” Isaac says, “And you wouldn’t have allowed them near me during my heat if you didn’t love them.”

“I… I thought that…” Scott struggles to explain what he thought their relationship was, “I mean I just thought that I was only in love with you, you’re my mate, and that what we have with Stiles and Derek is like friends with benefits; because Stiles is our Master.  But then I realised I didn’t have a problem with them being with us during your heat and I did the first time you had your heat, and…”

Isaac kisses him to stop the stream of words.

“What if they don’t love us the same?” Scott worries.

“I think they do,” Isaac smiles at his mate, “But maybe we should sit down with them and talk.”

“What if it changes everything?  What if Stiles doesn’t want to be our Master after…?”

“Then we’ll need to deal with that,” Isaac states, not letting the idea worry him.  He’s certain nothing will change; he sure that Stiles and Derek do love them back.  But, given Scott’s only just realising his feelings he’s also sure that it would be better for everyone to be on the same page as to what their relationship is to ensure no one gets hurt; or consumed with guilt.

 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles’s panicked cry as he and Derek come through the door into the heat room making Scott tighten his grip on Isaac.

“Well,” Isaac starts, as Scott whines into his neck, he figures now is as good a time to talk as any, “Scott had an epiphany and is worried about what it means for us.”  Scott pulls back a little from Isaac and looks at him with some confusion as he tries to work out what ‘ _epiphany_ ’ means.

“Scott?” Stiles says kneeling down behind Scott, and placing a hand on the back of his neck.  Derek is sitting beside Isaac, an arm around Isaac’s waist as he asks, “How’s your heat?”

“Gone,” Isaac smiles at him.  Scott just sits there worrying, and they can feel how the fear is building in him.

 

“Come on Scotty,” Stiles cajoles him, “It can’t be that bad, whatever that’s got you so worried we can work through it together; the four of us.”

“I’m a bad mate,” Scott whines in distress, “I’ve ruined everything.”

“Scott, nothing is ruined,” Isaac says, cupping Scott’s chin in his palm, “Just tell them, or do you want me to…”

“No,” Scott almost hyperventilates in response.

“Okay, just take a deep breath and spit it out,” Stiles says, as he and Derek share a concerned look, “You’re making me worried now.”

“Isaac’s my mate, and I’m in love with him, more than anything, but,” Scott rushes out the start of his revelation, stalling and taking a deep breath as to calm his fear before rushing out what he feared was going to end the perfect life he and Isaac had with Stiles and Derek, “I’m in love with you and Derek too.”

“Me too,” Isaac adds.

 

  
  


 

 

_“And you’re okay with me being…” Stiles tries to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, “You know…_ **_with_ Scott and Isaac?” **

_“You’re their Master, and their alpha, you need to take care of them,” Derek pulls him close, their foreheads touching, “And you_ **_love_ them, but I know you are _in love_ ** _with me, you are my mate, and I am yours.  Nothing will change that.”_

It was a conversation Stiles and Derek had before Scott and Isaac were given the cure for the kibble effects.  And while Derek had been right, nothing will change how they feel about each other, both of them had come to know that their feelings for Scott and Isaac have grown over the months since.  Stiles may have forced the two submissive wolves to have a shorter term contract than they wanted, but he knew already he never wanted to know what it would be like without them in his and Derek’s life as they are now; he doesn’t just love them, he is in love with them too.

 

“Say something, please,” Isaac’s pleading alerts Stiles to the fact they have sat in silence longer than he thought; the truth is he was stunned, and relieved, at Scott and Isaac’s confession.

“Stiles and I had a similar talk not that long ago,” Derek replies, pulling Isaac closer to him and placing a kiss at his temple, “We feel the same way about you two.”

“You do?” Scott asks, twisting around in Stiles’s arms to look at him.

“Yes, we do,” Stiles confirms, raising a hand to grasp Scott’s chin and pull him in to a chaste kiss, “I didn’t know if you felt the same, and as your Master and your alpha I didn’t want to say anything and make you feel you had to… you know be with us in a relationship like that.  I know we have the contract and all, but I’ve always told you that it ends when you want it to…”

“ **Never!** ” Scott shouts.

“Polyamorous relationships are pretty rare in werewolf society,” Derek points out, “There will be those that disapprove of us.”

“Pfft, there are plenty that disapprove of us anyway because I created the consensual enslavement act, and because Scott and Isaac enslaved themselves to me,” Stiles says, “And there are some that disapprove because Danny is my slave too.  All that matters to me are our kids in the nursery, the people in this room, and the rest of the pack.”

“Agreed,” Derek smiles over Isaac’s shoulder at his mate.

“Totally,” Scott agrees as he leans forward and snuggles his nose in the crook of Stiles’s neck, and Isaac leans his head back to rest on Derek’s shoulder, turning slightly to brush their lips together in a brief kiss.

“Okay, now we need to get breakfast, get washed and dressed, and I have two chastity slaves to give an orgasm to,” Scott’s head snaps up at Stiles’s words, “So let’s get moving.”

 

  
  


 

 

Scott can feel himself practically vibrating out of his skin.

 

They’ve had breakfast, brushed their teeth, showered – during which Stiles played with his body as he wiped the days of sex, sweat, and come from him – and been spanked.  And he still hasn’t been allowed to come.  The shower and the spanking were torture as Stiles teased him, and Danny, making them beg.  Danny even begged for Stiles to spank him harder so he could come!  But their Master didn’t, he lazily, gently spanked and slapped them until they were a writhing mess laying across his knee with heated red asses and hard leaking cocks.

 

Now he’s kneeling on the floor of the den, naked save for his collar, and his cock is standing flush against his abs and coating his skin in so much sticky pre-come flowing from his arousal.  Isaac is wearing his sheer lounge pants as he sits on Derek’s lap at one end of the couch, his cock hard and tenting the front of the pants; Derek and Stiles are fully clothed, but their scent is filled with sex.  Stiles is sitting in the centre of the couch, one hand holding a clear fleshlight as Danny kneels on the floor in front of him fucking into the sex toy, his hands fastened to the back of his collar.  Stiles’s other hand is flicking at the clothespins that are biting into Danny’s nipples, and along the sides of his arms and abs.

“Come on Danny,” Stiles tone is teasing and the edge to it clearly showing his arousal, he flicks a finger against another of the clothespins, “Show me how much you want to come,” he says as Danny whimpers, his hips jerking back and forth with an uneven rhythm as his body reacts to the stimulus of the bite of the clothespins and the light grip of the toy around his cock driving his need to come.  “After how much me and Derek have fucked your ass and mouth the last three days, you must be desperate to come.”

“Aarggh,” Danny gasps as Stiles runs his fingers along the line of clothespins on his abs, his hips don’t stop their thrusting back and forth, chasing his orgasm.

“Come Danny,” Stiles quietly says and Danny throws his head back as his body shudders his release into the toy.

 

Stiles quickly removes the clothespins from Danny’s body, running his hands over the flesh and rubbing at the indentations where they bit into him.  He unclips the wrist cuffs from the back of his collar, and Danny lowers his hands to clasp them at the small of his back.  Stiles cups his cheek.

“You okay?” Stiles asks, and Danny looks at him through glassy eyes as he smiles and nods.

“Yes Master, thank you.”

Scott whimpers his need; the smell of Danny’s come riling his desperate arousal even more.

“Okay puppy,” Stiles smiles at Scott as Danny curls up, stated and tired, at Derek’s feet in front of the couch, “Your turn now.” 

Scott drops to all fours and crawls towards his Master.

 

Stiles opens Scott up, teasing his hole with first one fingers playing around the rim before slowly pushing the finger inside.  He plays back and forth, running the pad of the finger over his inner walls before adding a second, thrusting them in and out, scissoring them inside him, and then adds a third.  Once Scott’s ring of muscle relaxes he pushes the egg inside him and presses the remote that starts it buzzing against his prostate.

“Ahhh…” Scott wails as the toy vibrates against his already sensitive gland; his hard shaft has been leaking for what seems like hours, but Scott honestly has no clue how long ago Stiles removed the chastity cage from around his cock and balls.  All he knows is he needs to come.

 

Stiles sits back down on the couch; Scott is still on all fours facing him, watching him with hope and need as his cock leaks over the carpet beneath him.  The kneeling naked wolf watches as his Master unbuttons his jeans, slides down the zipper and his hand pulls his hard cock out of the boxer briefs.

“Get your mouth on my cock,” Stiles commands him, “You can come as often as you like, but the vibrating toy in your ass doesn’t get switched off until I’m finished using your mouth, okay?”  Scott dives for his Master’s cock, “And your hands don’t go anywhere near your cock Scotty.”

 

Scott’s fingers curl in as he grasps the edge of the seat either side of Stiles’s thighs in an attempt to keep his hands from going anywhere near his straining cock.  His ass clenches around the egg vibrating in him; his tongue swirling around the head of his Master’s hard shaft in his mouth.  He pulls a moan from Stiles’s lips as he bobs his head up and down as much of the length as he can manage in this position. As he pulls back up to hold the head in his mouth he hums around the thick shaft as the vibrations in his ass step up a notch, making his whole body shudder and his own hardness jerk and slap against his stomach.

“Fuck,” Stiles intones as his hands grab Scott’s hair and pull him forward until his cock hits the back of the sub’s throat.

Scott moans around length in this mouth, and goes pliant in Stiles’s grasp as the alpha starts to fuck his mouth.  He feels his impending orgasm rise as the egg buzzes against the joy spot in his ass and his cock slaps against his abs; with Stiles’s wiry bush of pubic hair brushing against his nose he feels his release shoot from him as he moans around the hard flesh in his mouth.  He loses some sense of time and the next thing he knows Stiles is filling his mouth with come, and he is shooting again, or is still coming from before he’s not sure.  What he does know is that the egg is beginning to feel painful against his over stimulated prostate, even though his cock is still hard.

As Stiles’s cock softens in his mouth he swallows down the come, his eyes closed as he savours the taste of his alpha, his Master; Stiles keeps his grasp of Scott’s hair, keeping his cock I his mouth.  Scott looks up into his eyes, and sees Stiles grin down at him as he releases his bladder and fills his mouth with piss.  Scott hungrily gulps it down, his cock hardening again as Stiles uses him to relieve himself.

 

Once Scott, Danny, and Stiles are cleaned up Stiles locks Danny in a pink HolyTrainer v2, and Scott in a black silicone NoPacha 24/7 chastity device.  Neither slave or submissive wolf seems happy about the return to chastity, but they don’t voice any concern.

“I’ve got a present for you Scott,” Stiles says as they return to the den.  He walks over to computer desk and takes a package out of the drawer, turning and handing it to the eager wolf.  Scott rips the package open, his mouth falling open in joy as he beams down at the present.

“ **Oh my god** ,” he exclaims, “ **Can I wear it now?** ”

“Sure,” Stiles informs him and the wolf is quickly pulling the yellow rubber t-shirt over his head, emblazoned on the front in bold black lettering ‘MASTER’S PISS PUPPY’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-12
> 
>   
>  Liam catches the scent of the wolf too late; somehow Jackson manages to sneak up on him after lacrosse practice and is between him and the exit from the changing room.  
> “Your brother said you wanted to talk with my pack, but were nervous,” Jackson cocks his head slightly, a small smile pulling at his lips as he catches the pace of Liam’s heartbeat, “Clearly I’m not doing anything to help with that; I told Stiles he should talk to you, but he thought that him being the alpha would be more of a problem and you’d feel less intimidated by another beta.”  
> “Mason was wrong,” Liam growls out, pissed at his brother talking to the pack behind his back and wondering exactly what he told them; he’ll get answers to that from Mason later.  
> “Fine,” Jackson says and turns to walk away.  
>   
> “Why would I after I saw how you and the alpha treat betas in your pack,” Liam suddenly calls out in anger after him, “An alpha is supposed to protect his betas not abuse them!”  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
>   
>   
> “My fellow Americans,” the slave-pet continues to lave at his Master’s feet with his tongue as he hears the lady President’s voice on the television his Master is watching, “I have today signed United States Executive Order 14396.  
> It saddens me that I must take this step to protect our freedoms and protect us from those that would undermine our constitution and our way of life.  
> We have seen how those with un-American ideas have easily infiltrated our government agencies, our armed forces, and the devastating lengths they will go to in the assassination of my predecessor, President Palin. We must stand firm against these aggressors.
> 
> Executive Order 14396 is the first step in my plan to combat this threat to our way of life; to our American values. It is of fundamentally important that persons employed in the Federal service be of complete and steadfast loyalty to the United States. The presence within the Government service of any disloyal or subversive person constitutes a threat to our democratic processes and we must be afforded maximum protection against infiltration of disloyal persons into the ranks of our government employees, of those sworn to uphold the laws of our nation, and of those that inform the minds of our children.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.
> 
>   
>    
> 

 

 

They were all sat around the Stilinski dining table; the all being Stiles, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, John, Claudia, Melissa, Laura, and Danny.  Well, Danny was kneeling beside Stiles’s and Derek’s chairs.  It was the night after Isaac’s heat broke and they were having a family dinner.  John was looking forward to the roast beef, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob laden with butter, and gravy; Stiles didn’t normally allow him such rich food, so he was going to enjoy it.

 

With everyone that was going to be present Stiles decided that Danny would wear a pair of plain white running shorts; so as not to offend anyone.  He still had his collar, as did Scott and Isaac.  Scott had wanted to wear his new shirt, but Stiles vetoed that.

“Do you really think your mom wants to know that you’re my piss puppy?” he’d asked him.  Scott’s eyebrows vaulted for his hairline as he realised that it might be too much information.

Instead he chose a simple black rubber shirt with yellow piping, and a pair of dark grey cargo pants.  Isaac for once decided to forgo his usual sheer lounge pants and picked a plain grey Henley and a pair of loose fitting jeans; much like Derek and Stiles were wearing.

 

“We’ve got an announcement,” Stiles interrupts as everyone is about to take their first bit of food, “Derek, Scott, Isaac and me are now a foursome.”  His mate and lovers are smiling at him, while everyone else around the table are looking between each other with confusion.

“What do you mean you’re now a foursome?” Jackson asks, looking at him as if he’d grown a second head.

“It means,” Stiles picks up on his lovers’ growing anxiety that their family don’t seem to approve of their relationship and can’t keep the irritation out of his voice, “That me and Derek are mates, and we are also in a loving emotional and physical relationship with Scott and Isaac who are mates.”

“Duh! I get that,” Jackson says rolling his eyes, “But what do you mean you are **_now_** a foursome?  What were you before?”

“What?” Stiles splutters.

“Well,” Melissa adds, “Last week, you and Derek were mates, and Scott and Isaac were mates, and the four of you were involved in a… loving relationship…”

“No we weren’t!” Stiles denies before correcting, “Well, yes but…”

“That was more like friends with benefits,” Scott supplies.

“Yeah, we hadn’t talked about how we felt about each other,” Isaac adds.

“Well, not exactly,” Derek says, “We knew we loved each other, we just…”

“We just hadn’t all sat down and talked about how we wanted to define our relationship,” Stiles finishes, realising that everyone seems to have assumed they were a foursome anyway and now wishing he hadn’t said anything, “Now we have and we decided that we’re officially a foursome.  Now eat up before the food gets cold.”

“Thank god,” he hears his dad mutter from the other end of the table.

 

  
  


 

 

“My fellow Americans,” the slave-pet continues to lave at his Master’s feet with his tongue as he hears the lady President’s voice on the television his Master is watching, “I have today signed United States Executive Order 14396.

It saddens me that I must take this step to protect our freedoms and protect us from those that would undermine our constitution and our way of life.

We have seen how those with un-American ideas have easily infiltrated our government agencies, our armed forces, and the devastating lengths they will go to in the assassination of my predecessor, President Palin.  We must stand firm against these aggressors.

 

Executive Order 14396 is the first step in my plan to combat this threat to our way of life; to our American values.  It is of fundamentally important that persons employed in the Federal service be of complete and steadfast loyalty to the United States.  The presence within the Government service of any disloyal or subversive person constitutes a threat to our democratic processes and we must be afforded maximum protection against infiltration of disloyal persons into the ranks of our government employees, of those sworn to uphold the laws of our nation, and of those that inform the minds of our children.

There will therefore be investigations of persons entering employment in any department or agency of the government; and the appointment of persons will be dependent on a favourable determination of their loyalty to the United States.

The head of each department and agency shall be personally responsible for a successful program to ensure that disloyal employees are not retained in employment in their department or agency.

The Enslavement Directorate – TED - shall be established a Loyalty Review Board of not less than three unprejudiced persons, the members of which shall be officers or employees TED.  The LRB shall have authority to review cases involving persons recommended for dismissal on grounds relating to subversion and un-American beliefs or behaviour.

 

The standard for the refusal of employment or the removal from employment on grounds relating to loyalty shall be that, on all the evidence, reasonable grounds exists for belief that the person involved is disloyal to the Government of the United States.

Activities and associations of an applicant or employees which may be considered in connection with the determination of disloyalty may include one or more of the follow:

Sabotage, espionage, or attempts or preparations therefore, or knowingly associations with spies or saboteurs;

Treason or sedition or advocacy thereof;

Advocacy of revolution or force or violence to alter the constitutional form of government of the United States;

Membership in, affiliation with or sympathetic association with any foreign or domestic organization, association, movement, group or combination of persons, designated by TED as being subversive to the interests and government of the United States.

 

We must all be vigilant against the threat that these people and their ideas present to our way of life.  This is why I urge each and every loyal American to be attentive to their family, their neighbour, and consider if they may be unduly influenced by the un-American ideology promoted by the so-called Alliance and their supporters; it is your duty to report these concerns to allow us to help your family member or neighbour before they are drawn too deeply into den of this menace and become part of the threat to America.  You can do this anonymously by calling the number on your screen now.”

 

“Vaughan, make sure that details of that number are printed in every newspaper tomorrow morning, and are across social media after this broadcast ends,” the slave-pet hears his Master say.

“Yes Sir,” Vaughan replies.  The slave-pet ignores the exchange and just continues to lick his Master’s feet.

 

“It pains me to have to inform you,” the President continues on screen, “That I have had to pass into law the criminalisation of medical staff treating slave-pets.  I understand that these doctors and nurses are acting out of compassion, but they are trained in the treatment of humans and using their skills and knowledge for the treatment slave-pets is undermining the provision of healthcare to American citizens.  The health treatment of slave-pets must be left to those trained for the job; veterinarians.  Hopefully this act will refocus our doctors and nurses on the health of their human patients.

 

And finally, as part of this strike at the heart of seditious propaganda against American ideals we are increasing patrols along the border with the rebel states, and any web site hosted within the rebel states will no-longer be available within the United States.  Any attempt to access such sites will be reported to the Loyalty Review Board.”

 

“How are the cats selling?” slave-pet hears his Master ask as he clicks off the television; the question obviously isn’t for him so he keeps busy as his task licking and sucking at his Master’s toes.

“Supply is having trouble keeping up with demand,” Vaughan answers, “They are extremely popular, especially those with ears and a tail.”

“Good, we can announce the foxes at the start of next quarter, and you will need to ensure the suppliers have enough of cats and foxes in time for the holiday season; demand will increase around then,” his Master is replying, “Everyone loves getting a slave-pet as a gift.”

“Yes Sir,” Vaughan is rising from the chair and the slave-pet hears the door close behind the man.

“You’ve been a good boy, and very attentive,” his Master praises him, “I think you deserve a reward.  Crawl up here and suck my cock.”

He lifts his head from his Master’s feet; crawling on all fours, the chain linking the rings in his nipples to the ring through the head of his cock jingling as he moves the few inches to lean over the chair his Master is seated in and swallow his cock to the back of his throat.  His Master likes it when he gags.

 

  
  


 

 

Liam catches the scent of the wolf too late; somehow Jackson manages to sneak up on him after lacrosse practice and is between him and the exit from the changing room.

“Your brother said you wanted to talk with my pack, but were nervous,” Jackson cock his head slightly a small smile pulling at his lips as he catches the pace of Liam’s heartbeat, “Clearly I’m not doing anything to help with that; I told Stiles he should talk to you, but he thought that him being the alpha would be more of a problem and you’d feel less intimidated by another beta.”

“Mason was wrong,” Liam growls out, furious that his brother was talking about him to the pack behind his back; he wonders exactly what Mason has said to them and fully intends to ask him later.

“Fine,” Jackson says and turns to walk away.

 

“Why would I after I saw how you and the alpha treat betas in your pack,” Liam suddenly calls out in anger after him, “An alpha is supposed to protect his betas not abuse them!”  The need for answers overtaking his resolve to avoid the pack; he still feels the restlessness of his wolf, the desire for pack hasn’t diminished as he had hoped.

“Stiles doesn’t abuse any member of our pack,” Jackson turns and snarls at young pup.  Liam flinches back briefly before holding his ground and squaring up to the blond wolf towering over him.

“Yeah, well what else do you call enslaving them, collaring them, and making them kneel in public and lick someone’s sweaty feet; looks and sounds no better than WERES to me!”

“There is nothing similar to WERES,” Jackson snarls at the boy, “Trust me, I was enslaved by WERES and owned by human, I’m sure you can find the videos online of what he did to me in public.  Scott and Isaac asked Stiles to enslave them because they wanted a safe environment for their needs to be met.  Don’t you dare ever suggest their alpha abuses them, because if they hear about it you’ll have one pissed off delta and a pissed off beta looking to tear out your throat.”

“Why would they want to be collared and treated like a slave-pet?” Liam almost shrieks as he asks.

“They’re not treated like a slave-pet!” Jackson grinds out, getting irritated with the pup, “If they don’t want to do something they can say no.”

“But why would anyone want to…”

“How should I know?  That’s Scott’s thing not mine; try asking him,” Jackson huffs in annoyance, “If I had to guess, I’d say in Isaac’s case it might have something to do with him being a delta; they are usually submissive, you must have been taught that in school, right?”

“I know what a delta is, my dad told me when I was twelve, but…” Liam looks thoughtful as he replies.

“Look, it’s not for me to speculate and talk about Scott’s and Isaac’s relationship with my brother; that’s between them and if you want ask about it I suggest to talk to them directly.  They might answer your questions, or they might tell you to fuck off as it’s got nothing to do with you.”  Jackson doesn’t give the boy time to respond, he turns on his heels and marches out of the room.

 

Liam stalks after him; his wolf not wanting to let this contact with another wolf end so easily, but when they reach the car park and he sees him heading to the blue jeep and the other waiting wolves he stops in his tracks.

“Jerk,” Liam hears Jackson complain, and the others turn and look at him, the alpha’s eyes narrowing, until Jackson continues, “Come on, I’ve got work to get to.”

The pile into the jeep, the alpha driving, and leave Liam standing on the school stairs.

 

When he gets back home Liam heads to his room to ‘do his homework’.  On his computer, after some studious searching, he finds the video Jackson was talking about.  As he watches he feels sick.  The laughter and words tumbling from his speakers…

_ “Shit, did you see how much jizz leaked out of its ass?” He heard someone whisper loudly, “Kept well fucked and filled like a good little bitch”, “I always knew Whittemore was just a cock slut.” _

“What the fuck are you watching?” Mason’s voice pulls his attention from the horror unfolding on his screen.

“Is that…?” Mason stares wide-eyed as Danny fucks Jackson’s hole with a glass butt-plug until he came before being diapered to the laughter of those recording the event.

“See this is why I didn’t want to talk with them,” Liam’s eyes fixed on Jackson’s fear filled eyes filling the screen where the video has stopped playing, “But you… why did you tell them I wanted to talk to them?”

“You didn’t want to talk to them ‘cause some of them had been enslaved…”

“No, it’s… three of them are collared, they chose to…”

“Yeah, Scott, Isaac and Danny,” Mason says with a grin tugging at his lips, “I talked to Scott and Isaac, cute couple; if a little kinky.  They’re mates apparently.  The shit they went through when they were enslaved by WERES, before Stiles owned them; before everyone found out he was actually an alpha.”

“What?!”  Liam starts to wonder just how long Mason has been talking to the pack behind his back.

“You should talk to them…”

“I did, Jackson cornered me in the changing room, because you told them I wanted to talk to them…”

“Eyes,” Mason says, confusing Liam until he continues, “Your eyes have shifted.”

“Why I choose not to talk with them is no-one’s business but my own…”

“You’re getting stressed out…”

“Because you won’t drop this thing about me talking to Stilinski’s pack…”

“No, I can’t; because you want to talk with them, you want to socialise with other wolves, and you’re fighting against it.”  Mason flopped back on his brother’s bed, his hands running over his head and face in frustration.

 

“Mace, I can socialise with other wolves at the Centre if I want,” Liam snarks, “It doesn’t have to be Stilinski’s pack.”

“So tell me,” Mason leans up on his elbows and looks at Liam, “If that’s enough to give you what you’re missing out on why are you still watching the pack with that longing in your eye and biting back that whine every time you see them touch, hug, or scent each other?”

“It's my life.  You’re my pack,” Liam says looking sharply at Mason, “You’re my family; that’s what I need.”

“I know we’re family, but me, mom, and dad, we’re human, and that clearly isn’t enough.  We can see how much you want to interact with other wolves Liam, but you keep…

“I was going to talk to them before,” Liam cuts Mason off from whatever else he was going to say, “I headed out to the lacrosse field after school a few weeks back, and I saw them.  And Stilinski was making Scott crawl on the ground and lick Jackson’s feet, and telling Danny how he’d be punished for not obeying.  So maybe I decided I didn’t want to be a part of a pack where the alpha treats his betas like that!”

“Yeah, Scott mentioned that; he thinks he found another kink to add to his list,” Mason answers with a smirk, “And its only Scott, Isaac, and Danny that Stiles treats like that, as you put it, because it’s what they want.”

“Just how long have you been talking with them?” Liam asks with an accusatory tone.

“For a while, and you should talk to them too.”

 

  
  


 

 

“Calculus?” Aiden asks with a surprised tone, “I’d have though that you would have been reading something more advanced.”

“It’s for Scott and Isaac,” she replies looking up at him from her seat in the Centre’s café, “I’m tutoring them to help them keep up and graduate with Stiles.  Scott’s mom his helping him with biology, I’m helping with Math.”

“Oh,” Aiden takes the seat beside her, “I haven’t seen you around the Centre much lately.”

“Probably because I’ve been at school or in my bedroom doing homework,” she replies, “I’m glad you’re okay,” she adds softly.

“Me too,” Aiden replies, leaning in towards her, “I mean, I’m glad you’re okay.”

Lydia smiles at him, and mirroring him she leans towards him; bridging the slight gap between them and places a chaste kiss to his lips.  Aiden’s eyes briefly widen in surprise before he moves forward chasing her lips to deepen the kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-13
> 
>   
>  “Can we talk?” Liam nervously asks as he looks around to make sure no-one is nearby to see him, only to blush furiously when he realises that he’s interrupted them making out.  
> Scott turns to the boy and puts himself between the young beta and his mate Isaac; pressing back so that Isaac is against the wall.  
> “Hi,” Isaac grins over Scott’s shoulder, while Scott virtually growls, “What do you want?” at Liam.  
> “I want to talk, I want…” Liam stops, nerves getting to him as he casts his eyes around again.  
> “Afraid someone will see you talking to us?” Scott asks, “That they’ll think you’re a doggy lover?”  
> “ **That’s…** ” Liam fumes, his eyes shifting to faint amber, “ **Don’t use that WERES slur!** ” He runs his hand over his hair, smoothing it down as he tries to calm himself, “This was a mistake.”  
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
>   
> Danny is nervous; for several reasons.  
>   
> One, this is his first wrestling match where there’s an audience other than the other guys on the wrestling team. His pack, and he realises he thinks of himself as part of Stiles’s pack now, will be in the audience along with about half the school, and then the rest of the audience that have come along to support the wrestling team from Devenford Prep they are up against.
> 
> Two, Stiles took his chastity cage off for the first time in in the last four weeks this morning and promised him that if he was a good boy and didn’t come he would make sure he had an explosive orgasm tonight before he was locked back in the chastity device. He’s been half hard all day trying not to think of it. But Stiles has made it a bit more challenging now as he’s making him wear a butt plug under his wrestling singlet, and it’s pushing against his prostate. How’s he supposed to concentrate on the match when he’s trying not come from the plug in his ass? And with the promise of his reward for being a good boy on his mind there is as much of a bulge in the front of his singlet as if he was wearing the cage anyway; so it rather defeats the reason Stiles gave for taking it off for his match.  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  

 

Rafe McCall has become convinced his ‘partner’ is a psychopath.

 

He’s manipulative, ruthless, has no regard for the rights of others; those others being Rafe himself.  He has no hesitation in using violence either, again in regard to Rafe.  Rafe wonders if the burns hidden under his shirt sleeve have anything to do with his partner being called Hellhound.

And those traits at first made him think he was a sociopath, but Jordan Parrish just isn’t reckless enough and is far from being nervous and easily agitated.

 

No, Parrish seems to easily charm his way around everyone in Beacon Hills, and easily gaining people’s trust; especially those they work with at the Sheriff’s Department.

“Night, Sir,” Parrish says waving and smiling at the Sheriff as he leaves, his twelve hour shift over, “Enjoy your dinner with your family.”

“I can but pray,” the Sheriff replies as he leaves, “Though I have a feeling I’m getting another tofu casserole; you’d think with them being werewolves I’d have a chance of regularly getting some red meat.”

Parrish gives a heartfelt laugh at his boss’s observation, but it dies in his throat as soon as Stilinski is out the door.  As he turns to face Rafe the laughing smile and shining twinkle in his eye is gone; replaced with a callous determination that sends a chill down Rafe’s spine.

Rafe isn’t sure why he, Parrish, and the Sheriff, are the only ones working extended shifts while the remaining deputies are still working normal eight hour shifts.  With the current shortage of deputies spreading the workload around would surely make more sense.  He and Parrish have only just started their shift; seven to seven.

“Let’s get to work,” Parrish says coldly.

 

Rafe has a certain amount of trepidation about Parrish’s plan.  Sure there’s lack of other deputies in the building right now; there are only six deputies on duty right now, and that will fall to four when the graveyard shift starts in three hours.  Graeme is manning the front desk and switchboard, two are out on patrol, and the other is covering the dispatch.  Seriously, Rafe can’t remember their names; the only decent looking one is Tara Graeme, but the stuck up bitch, not literally, won’t give him the time of day.

“Just how do you think this is going to work?” he hisses at Parrish as they enter the sheriff’s office.  The man sharply turns and icily glares at him.

“I told you, the sheriff’s login has access to the Alliance Security Forces network; it’s supposed to allow the exchange of information on cases like the current anti-werewolf attacks,” Parrish huffs at him, “So, I just happen to have gained access to his password, St1le$, seriously could he have made it any simpler?”

“What do you need me for?  It’s not like I know his password.”

“Which is why I just told you,” Parrish coldly smiles at him, “And because you’ll sit at his machine, logon as him, and then transfer the executable file from this thumb drive onto the ASF server.  It will start picking up data and transferring it to a WERES server.”

“Why am I…”

“Because I said so, and someone has to distract Graeme and Clark and neither of them trust you,” Parrish smiles at him, “Just drop the file in the folder that his logon opens up; it will do the rest.  Logoff and shutdown the machine when you’re finished; then think of how pleased WERES will be that you didn’t fuck anything up.”  His smile dies away quickly, the coldness returning to his eyes, “Now get a move on,” he hisses at him before turning and leaving the room.

 

Rafe takes a deep breath before he sits at the desk, turns on the computer and waits for it to start up.  This wasn’t what he signed up for, but he feels trapped; and it’s between both the forces of the rebel states and the agent that is working for his own side.  Why is it that he fears that agent more than the Alliance’s people?

 

  
  


 

 

“Can we talk?” Liam nervously asks as he looks around to make sure no-one is nearby to see him, only to blush furiously when he realises that he’s interrupted them making out.

Scott turns to the boy and puts himself between the young beta and his mate Isaac; pressing back so that Isaac is against the wall.

“Hi,” Isaac grins over Scott’s shoulder, while Scott virtually growls, “What do you want?” at Liam.

“I want to talk, I just…” Liam stops, nerves getting to him as he casts his eyes around again.

“Afraid someone will see you talking to us?” Scott asks, “That they’ll think you’re a doggy lover?”

“ **That’s…** ” Liam fumes, his eyes shifting to faint amber, “ **Don’t use that WERES slur!** ”  He runs his hand over his hair, smoothing it down as he tries to calm himself, “This was a mistake.”

“Jackson said the same thing after he tried to talk to you the other day,” Scott replies, “Said you looked down on us and our pack, and that your brother was wrong about you.”

 

“I should have known better,” Liam offers as he turns to walk away.

“Wait,” Isaac calls out as he steps from behind Scott, giving his mate a dirty look he places a hand on Liam’s shoulder asking, “What did you want to talk about?”  Isaac ignores his mates huff of annoyance.

“Apparently it doesn’t matter,” Liam sighs as Isaac gives Scott another scowl, “I don’t really know.  Your pack confuses me; especially you two.  I just don’t get it.”

“Get what?” Scott asks, his expression one of innocent confusion.

“Why we wanted to be collared,” Isaac explains.

“Oh,” Scott says before a grin breaks across his face, “Because being collared by our alpha makes us happy.”

“But why?  You couldn’t have been ‘happy’ when you were enslaved by WERES!” Liam exclaims.

“God no,” both Scott and Isaac cry out at the same time, “What we have with Stiles is nothing like it was under WERES,” Scott adds.

“Look,” Isaac says, “You know how delta wolves like me and Derek like a dominant ma…”

“Yeah, I got that from sex ed,” Liam blushes, “But… I saw you by the field the other day.  This seems a bit more than that.”

“Yes, it kinda is, but it’s related,” Isaac says, “At least it is for me; Derek, Stiles’s mate, is more your regular delta.  I want a more… I need the kind of relationship that the contract and being collared gives me.”

“And I wanted this kind of relationship with Stiles when I was human,” Scott confesses, “Not that I understood it at the time.  But being collared by him, and submitting to him it helps me, it makes me calm and happy.  When I was enslaved by WERES, and Allison owned me I was nervous, always on edge and worrying; and definitely not happy.”

“I still don’t understand any of this…” Liam starts to say, the struggle to wrap his head around why someone would willingly enslave themselves showing on his face.

“Maybe it’s not your thing.  Look, you probably won’t ever understand,” Scott says, “but do you really need to understand?  Don’t you just need to accept that this is who we are and who we want to be?”

“And that we’re happy with our lives just as they are,” Isaac adds, “When I submit to Stiles I can let of my worries and fears.  Being his sub gives me something else to focus on than the memories of how I was used before he was my Master.”

“Can you do that?” Scott asks, a hopeful look in his eye.

“I can try,” Liam says, a half smile on his lips.

“Why don’t we introduce you to our Alpha?” Scott smiles in return.

 

  
  


 

 

“My being Scott’s and Isaac’s Master isn’t that different from me being their Alpha,” Stiles is saying to him.  He and Stiles are sitting on one of the benches out by the lacrosse field, the rest of Stiles’s pack are at the other end of the field.  Stiles ordered them not to listen in, but both of them are sure that Jackson is ignoring, his head cocked to the side every so often.

“How so?” Liam asks.

“An alpha should guide his pack, help them, and to look after and protect them,” Stiles says with a slight smile playing across his lips, “A Master, though I think of myself more as their Dom, has the same role for their submissives.  They should guide, help, protect, and look after the needs of their subs; they need to know what their submissives need from them and provide it for them.  A D/s relationship can be sexual, non-sexual, or both.”

“Is everyone in your pack… I mean, like are you everyone’s Master?” Liam asks, afraid of the answer.

“What?!” Stiles screeches, “God no.  I only have a D/s relationship with my mate, and our lovers, and well Danny; and I guess that’s actually half my pack,” Stiles realises, “But for everyone else I’m just their alpha.”

“Oh,” Liam says with some relief, “I didn’t mean to… I just… it confused me; how it would work in a pack.  Wait?  Lovers?  If you have a mate how do you have lovers?  My dad always said you would have one mate, and it was for life; that your mate would be your one person who you put before anyone else…”

“Yes, Derek is definitely my bae, and Isaac is totally Scott’s,” Stiles smiles as he thinks of Derek at home waiting for them with the kids, “I don’t know if it’s because of how we came together in the first place, or related to Scott being naturally submissive, and really it doesn’t matter.  If anyone of us didn’t feel the same, or didn’t want to be in the relationship we are in then we wouldn’t be a foursome; we’d be two couples.  As it is the four of us love each other and are a foursome; but I know Scott would put Isaac first, just as I would Derek.”

“Fine,” Liam huffed, trying to get his head around everything the alpha was telling him, “It’s just… it’s different from what my dad told me, about how werewolf mates are.”  He falls silent, looking to the ground below as the memories of his dad float to his consciousness; the melancholy pulling at him as he remembers the feeling of pack, and the loss that ripped through him at his death.

 

“Your dad was your alpha,” Stiles softly says, his hand cupping the back of Liam’s neck, as the realisation hits him, “Wasn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Liam sniffles, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand as he wonders when he started crying.

“Tell me about him?”

“What’s to tell?  He was my dad; he was the only other wolf I knew.  He taught me how to control myself, how to trust my instincts, and how to hide what I was from everyone.  Only my mom, dad, and the doctor that helped them fake my dad’s and my blood tests.  He was the only one that understood me, all of me, and then…

Suddenly one night there are WERES officers banging on the door.  He gets my mom and me out through the tunnel hidden in the basement.  He’s delaying them and I hear his howls of pain as they… I don’t know what they did, my mom was pulling me along the tunnel and she’s crying and I’m scared and we just kept running.  And…” he wants to say I’m still scared and I’m still running, but he can’t admit it; not yet.

“… the doctor helped us hide.  The next day I just couldn’t feel my dad anymore.  He’d always been there; that feeling in the back of my consciousness, and he was just gone.  I couldn’t control myself, I was angry all the time, and… a few WERES vehicles got their windows smashed.  I only got caught once, but the doctor that was helping us hide was somehow able to smooth things over; explained it as he was treating me for Intermittent Explosive Disorder.  He and my mom got closer, and now he’s my stepdad.  He adopted me when he married my mom.  A few months later he adopted Mason when his parents died.  They are my family and I don’t want to lose them, I don’t want anything to happen to them for hiding the fact I’m a werewolf, but…”

“It’s not the same as when you had your dad with you,” Stiles quietly adds when Liam’s words stop.

“No,” the beta confirms, “It’s not the same; it’s not the same as having a pack.  Even when my dad was still with us, my mom never got how the full moon made us feel.  Now there’s no-one in my family that gets it.”

“The feeling as if your skins too tight, you have too much energy, and you just want to strip off and run around,” Stiles says.

“Yeah, if we were out in the woods, my dad and me used to chase each other for hours,” Liam smiles at the memory, “Then we’d head in doors and sit around in our underwear as we watched TV sitting together on the couch.”

“We have wolf only nights on the full moon, and do pretty much the same,” Stiles smiles at him, “Though some of us are naked.”

“I like to get naked and hide in my room on full moons now, my clothes always feel scratchy on those nights,” Liam doesn’t mean to confess, “But Mason forgets to knock before he comes in, so it gets embarrassing.”

“If you want you could join on us for the full moon,” Stiles offers.

“Maybe,” he tentatively replies.

 

Liam wonders when he ended up so close to the alpha that he’s practically wrapped in his arms and has his nose pressed against Stiles’s neck.  He’s not even sure how long they have sat like that in silence, but he’s suddenly aware that the rest of Stiles’s pack are greeting the alpha’s human slave, Danny, and talking about some upcoming wrestling dual meet that he has been training for the last few weeks.

“Guess it’s time to head home,” Stiles says, “Do you want a ride?”

“No, it’s okay, it’s not that far,” Liam replies, “And Mason should be around somewhere to walk with me.”

“We can give both of you a ride,” Stiles presses.

“No, really, it’s fine,” Liam says as he pulls away, embarrassed at the attention they’re now getting from the rest of the pack, “Thanks for the offer though,” he says before he flees.

 

  
  


 

 

Danny is nervous; for several reasons.

 

One, this is his first wrestling match where there’s an audience other than the other guys on the wrestling team.  His pack, and he realises he thinks of himself as part of Stiles’s pack now, will be in the audience along with about half the school, and then the rest of the audience that have come along to support the wrestling team from Devenford Prep they are up against.

Two, Stiles took his chastity cage off for the first time in in the last four weeks this morning and promised him that if he was a good boy and didn’t come he would make sure he had an explosive orgasm tonight before he was locked back in the chastity device.  He’s been half hard all day trying not to think of it.  But Stiles has made it a bit more challenging now as he’s making him wear a butt plug under his wrestling singlet, and it’s pushing against his prostate.  How’s he supposed to concentrate on the match when he’s trying not come from the plug in his ass?  And with the promise of his reward for being a good boy on his mind there is as much of a bulge in the front of his singlet as if he was wearing the cage anyway; so it rather defeats the reason Stiles gave for taking it off for his match.

 

There are a total of five matches in tonight’s dual meet; as well as each individual winner they are also playing for the team to have a chance at going to the state championship tournament.

Danny is watching his team mates matches from the side-lines.  The Devenford wrestler easily wins the first match on points, and the Beacon Hills wrestler struggles through to win the second match on points.  The third match is dominated by the Beacon Hills wrestler who sails through to win by pinning their opponent; putting Beacon Hills up two to one when Danny’s match is called.

 

He walks out to the mat and sees Stiles and the pack in the bleachers watching.  Scott, Isaac, Stiles, and Derek near the front.  In the row behind them is Allison, Jacob, Lydia, Boyd, and Erica; and behind them Jackson is sitting with Ethan and Aiden.

 

They’ve barely began when Danny is thrown off guard as the Devenford wrestler pins him down and leans down over him, pushing the plug against his prostate.

“So slave-boy,” he growls softly against his ear, “I seem to recall you’re a fan of making slaves shoot their load in public.”

Danny struggles against the hold his opponent has him in, and he thinks he’s succeeding to break free only to realise that it’s only the wrestler he’s fighting moving them into another position.

“We need to keep this going, after all, it’s not like we can have you shooting your load until the third round,” his opponent smirks, “Just need to get you hard and keep you hard for everyone to see.  Shouldn’t be too difficult with that plug in your ass.”

Danny starts to panic.  He looks towards the referee and sees he’s being distracted by someone in the audience, making it easy for his opponent to block him from seeing what’s happening; his opponent has got his hand over his crotch and his rubbing his neglected cock to hardness.

“No, don’t, please, you have to stop,” Danny pleads with him, “Please don’t do this.”

Their positions switch again, but his opponent is controlling the moves, the rumbling growl letting him know that his Devenford opponent is a werewolf; Danny’s growing hardness is flashed to the audience as he’s rolled face up over his opponent, the nudge of the plug making him leak some precum through his singlet.

As they break for the end of the first round Danny cast his eyes wildly towards the pack, he seeks out Stiles and can see concern on his face.  Clearly his Master doesn’t know what’s happening.  He considers telling one of the officials what his opponent is doing, but he’s been too careful to make sure no-one sees; made easier by whoever is distracting the referee.  It would be his word against the Devenford wrestler, and his own team know that Stiles has kept him locked in chastity, so what chance would he have to convince anyone that his hard-on wasn’t just because he was out of the device and had a nice fat butt-plug filling his ass.

 

It isn’t that long until the second round starts.

“So, looking forward to your humiliation when I make you come in front of everyone,” his opponent sneers.

“No,” Danny grunts as he tries to get out of the hold, before his opponent moves them, making it look like he escaped, and was caught and held again, just not enough to be pinned.

“And yet you said nothing about our little game here,” Devenford coos against his ear as he jerks Danny’s cock through his singlet.

The pattern of their match continues through the three minutes, with the Devenford wrestler controlling their match enough to hide what he’s doing as he jerks Danny’s cock, keeping him hard and dripping, and nudging the plug enough to ensure his prostate is massaged and he’s soaking the front of his singlet in pre-cum.

 

Danny is blushing furiously as the third and final round starts.

His cock hasn’t lost any hardness during the break and his singlet has a visible dark patch where his pre-cum as left it wet.  He’s determined not to come; he wants to be good for Stiles.

“Don’t worry slave-boy,” his opponent grins next to his ear as he holds him down, Danny is on his knees and keeping himself off the mat on his forearms, “I’ll soon having you shooting your load for the audience.”

As his opponent grabs his cock through the singlet he starts jerking him while making sure what he’s doing isn’t visible.

“No,” Danny grinds out from behind clenched teeth as he feels his orgasm fast approaching.

Claws rip through the crotch of his singlet and his cock springs free as he shoots his load.  His opponent spinning him round as he shoots over the mat, and is forced onto his back, his come spraying over his face and eyes as Danny gets blinded by his own come, cameras flashing, before his opponent pins him down for the thirty seconds necessary to win the match.

 

As soon as he can see again Danny flees to the locker room and locks himself in one of the toilet cubicles.

 

  
  


 

 

Jackson can feel the bench crumble beneath his fingers as he watches Danny’s humiliation; recalling his own experience at Danny’s hands, and feeling sick that he ever thought he should find out just how it felt.

“Now that’s the payback he deserves.  You’re welcome bro,” he hears Aiden whisper to him.  He feels his chest tighten and he has to get out; stumbling from his seat he heads to the hallway, ignoring Ethan calling after him.

 

  
  


 

 

Stiles is furious.  He should have done something; he should have stopped the match. It was obvious that Danny's opponent was up to something, and being aided by someone distracting the match officials.  He can't change what happened but now he knows he intends to find out who and why.  Right now his priority is making sure Danny is okay.

“I’m going to check on Danny, make sure he’s okay,” he says to Derek, “Just get everyone else gets home safe.”

“We’re going to the Centre,” Boyd says, his hand holding tightly to Erica’s, “Get a coffee before we head home.”

“Lydia, can you find out what you can about his opponent,” Stiles asks her as he rises from his seat, “Find out who his alpha is?”

“He’s a werewolf?” she asks.

“Yeah, I can smell that from here,” Derek replies.

At her nod Stiles goes to find and comfort Danny.

 

  
  


 

 

Erica and Boyd had just stepped outside of the Centre after their coffee, Allison and Jacob were still inside paying for their own drinks.  Allison was driving them home; Stiles had been insistent that no couples be on their own at night.

 

They’re standing under the street light out in front of the building.

 

The attackers seem to come out of nowhere.  At least six of them, with ski-masks covering their faces.

“Fucking doggy lover,” they shout as they launch themselves at Boyd.

“No!” Erica screams as she smells the blood; sees the flashes of silver as the blades.  She tries to grab one of the attackers and pull him off Boyd, and then feels the blade plunge into her stomach.

 

There are screams and shouts from the doorway of the Centre.

 

As the attackers run off, people chasing after them, Erica slides to the ground against the streetlight; she looks over to where Boyd is lying, unmoving, and can’t help but howl into the night sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-14
> 
>   
>  “ **No! No! You can’t let him die,** ” she screams at the doctors and Boyd’s parents, “ **Stiles is his alpha, he can give him the bite; he can save him!** ”  
> “ **If he hadn’t been involved with your pack he wouldn’t be in that bed and hooked up to those machines keeping him alive,** ” Boyd’s mom sobs in reply.  
> “Darlene?!” the man standing beside her is clearly shocked at her words, his hand resting on her shoulder as he looks at her. She briefly glances at him before rushing from the room, her tears glistening on her cheeks.  
> “I’m sorry,” the man says, Stiles isn’t sure who he’s apologising to; him, Erica, or the doctors. “I need to go see if she is okay,” he adds before leaving the room too.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
> Jackson sits on the couch unmoving when Stiles leaves. His face schooled to show no trace of the inner turmoil he feels. The whole… situation with Danny has been slowly getting out of hand over the months since Stiles had enslaved him.
> 
> When he had been cured of the effects of the kibble and was capable of thinking clearly again he had been determined that he would have nothing to do with Danny again. Danny had been his best friend, and the caning, the humiliation, and torture that he had put him through had broken him. Jackson could never forgive him; and he hasn’t, but… he had been in love with him before being enslaved, and over these months of Danny being around the pack and their alpha… Jackson has decided that it has to be the scent of the pack on him that is confusing his wolf; causing these old feelings to resurface, but he knows nothing is going to come of them.
> 
> He finally looks across at Danny and realises that he is still kneeling on the same spot this his head down. Waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.  
>   
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  

 

In the hallway he can still smell the sharp scent of Danny’s orgasm; the memories that the scene Aiden arranged are bring to the fore make him feel nauseous.  He practically runs towards the main doors, pushing against an unmoving door until he realises he should pull the door open and then stumbles into the night air; pulling in lungfuls of crisp fresh air as he doubles over and rests his hands on his knees to keep from falling over.

 

He feels the sting of the tears in his eyes; he knows there are still videos of that day in the cafeteria out there for anyone to see.  But watching at as Danny was forced to come as everyone watched… it was different from when Stiles made him come on a dildo in their home; that wasn’t really in public, it was private with Stiles controlling who knew about it and who saw it.

For Jackson it brought the memories of the day that caused him to disappeared inside the kibble induced reality where whatever Danny did to him was fine; until he was cured that is and had to face the cruelty of what had happened to him.  Danny has to face that horror now; unless Danny is more broken than Jackson thinks and is capable of receding somewhere inside himself.  Stiles never did corner him to talk about his worries about how un-Danny like Danny was becoming.  He wishes he’s made time to talk to him about then, but Stiles seemed to forget about it so he let it go; not really wanting to get involved.

And right now Jackson doesn’t want to face Stiles’s anger; he knows how pissed his brother is going be over Aiden’s stunt; Stiles’s alpha instincts make him very protective of his pack.  And now he’ll to have to answer to the Council given Danny’s humiliation and public sexual display will breach the terms of their contract.  Jackson just doesn’t understand what the fuck Aiden was thinking; and that thought is suddenly followed by another that worries him; what if Stiles thinks that he had something to do with it?  It needs to make sure his alpha knows that he knew nothing of what happened tonight.

He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, calming himself, before he heads back in to find Stiles.

 

“Stiles,” he calls out as he sees him heading down the hallway towards the locker rooms.  Stiles ignores him as he purposefully strides down the corridor; his face a stern mask of determination.  Jackson can feel the anger and concern rolling off him.

“Stiles,” he calls again as he runs after him.

“Jacks, you want to talk about what just happened, but not right now,” Stiles says without looking back, “I need to see how Danny is doing after that asshole’s stunt in there.”

“I didn’t know anything about that,” Jackson practically whines.  Stiles stops in his tracks and turns to face him.

“I didn’t say you did,” Stiles narrows his eyes and Jackson squirms under the scrutiny.

“I…”

“You **didn’t** know, but you know something **now** ,” the alpha growls, “Spill it.”

“Aiden.”  Jackson’s words rush out of his mouth, when he pauses Stiles just waits for him to continue, “It was right after it happened. I heard him make a comment under his breath about it being the payback Danny deserved and that I was welcome.  But I swear I had nothing to do with it.”

“I’ll deal with Aiden later,” Stiles snarls as he turns and continues to the locker room; Jackson follows, staying close on his heels.

 

Walking into the locker room there’s no sign of Danny, but Stiles can smell his scent; he’s here somewhere.  A soft cry leads them to the showers; Danny is sitting on the cold tiles, under the showerheads; though none of the showers are turned on.  He’s sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs.  His head is resting on his knees.  At the sound of Stiles and Jackson approaching he looks up.

 

“I’m sorry,” Danny quietly states, though neither Stiles nor Jackson are sure which of them he’s apologising to.  “I’m **so** sorry,” he says.

“Danny,” Stiles says walking to him and kneeling down beside him, “What are you sorry for?”

“For everything I did, for what I put Jackson through, for being stupid enough to believe what WERES taught us, for not…” Danny falters with a sob as he realises that he now has experienced some of the hell he put Jackson through; Stiles wraps his arms around him and hugs him.

“We already know you’re sorry for all of that,” Stiles says, “You were sorry for that before we got involved with the werewolf rights group and tried to get to Canada.”

“I failed,” he whispers, “I should have found some way to stop him, or at least had more control.”

“It’s not your fault,” Stiles tells him, “He…”

“No, I came without your permission.  I’m not allowed to,” Danny interrupts, he’s clinging to Stiles like he’s drowning man holding firmly onto a lifeline, “You have to punish me for disobeying.”

“We’ll discuss that when we get home,” Stiles says.  He turns to Jackson, “Go make sure the others have rides home and bring the jeep round.”  He sees the hollowness in Jackson’s eyes, the delay in him looking up from Danny to acknowledge what he has said and then move to do as he has asked of him.

“Come on,” Stiles says when Jackson has left, “Let’s get you cleaned up and go home.”

 

  
  


 

 

“Danny, you go down and shower; I’ll be down in a minute,” Stiles instructs him as soon as they are walk through the front door when they get home.  Stiles has felt Jackson’s simmering anger since he returned from bring the jeep round near the locker rooms so they could get Danny out without anyone else seeing him.

“So,” Stiles starts as soon as they hear the shower running downstairs; he doesn’t get to finish.

“ **You can’t seriously be going to punish him for something that wasn’t his fault?!** ” Jackson loudly questions him; at Stiles’s glare he lowers his eyes and bares his neck.

“I told him that we’d talk about it when we got home, and we will,” Stiles calmly states, “Why are you so worried about whether I punish him or not?  And just because I haven’t gotten around to asking you about why you thought something was wrong with Danny from… more than a few weeks back doesn’t mean I forgot; I just haven’t gotten around to it until now.”

“So you’re not going to punish him,” Jackson says; neither of them are sure if he is asking a question or not.

“I didn’t say that,” Stiles folds his arms over his chest, “That is between me and him; now, what has you worried about him that you asked, out of the blue, about the counselling sessions and whether there was a problem with Danny?”

“I…” Jackson stops, licks his lips and swallows before continuing, “I just thought he seemed less like himself, he never seems so submissive before; that’s all.”

“Fine,” Stiles says, knowing Jackson has mostly been truthfully; right up until the end.  But he’s not going to push it for now.

“Why are you going to punish him when you know he was set up by that Devenford dick-wolf and Aiden?”

“Because he wants to learn obedience, and he asked to be punished,” Stiles replies, heading to the stairs to the den, “Come on.”

“I’m not watching you…”

“Yes you are,” Stiles insists; Jackson follows, glaring at his brother’s back as he tries to convince himself the only reason he’s following is that his alpha commanded him.  It is not because he wants to makes sure that Danny is not badly hurt by whatever punishment Stiles inflicts on him.

 

As they walk down the steps they can see Danny is naked and kneeling in front of the couch where Stiles always sits.  He is facing away from them and Jackson watches the rivulet of water run down the small of his back and into the crack of his ass.

“You are supposed to take care of yourself Danny,” Stiles calls to him as they approach, “You’re still damp from your shower, you should have dried yourself better than that.”

“Sorry Master,” he replies, his eyes staying fixed on the floor between him and the couch as Stiles sits; Stiles and Jackson see the coach paddle lying on the floor in front of Danny.  Jackson swallows and takes the space beside him, trying to calm his racing heart; telling himself that he’s only worried that he might have to stop his brother going too far.

 

“Why is the paddle out?” Stiles asks, knowing that while Danny can take the paddle, he doesn’t like it; so any ‘punishment’ with the heavy wooden implement is more punishment than Stiles is prepared to administer for what happened.

“So you can punish me, Master,” Danny replies.

“I said we would discuss your punishment when we got back,” Stiles admonishes him, “You should not have presumed that would be your punishment.”

“Sorry, Master.”

“Jackson what do you think his punishment should be?” Stiles asks, getting a startled look from his brother, and a fleeting glance from Danny flits between them before returning to the floor.

“You already know what I think,” Jackson snaps in annoyance at the attention turning to him.

“Yes, but Danny doesn’t,” Stiles insists.

“I don’t think he should be punished for something that someone else caused to happen,” Jackson growls slowly at his alpha, before sheepishly looking away.

“True, he shouldn’t,” Stiles states, getting both Jackson and Danny to turn their questioning look sharply to him, “However, to help him with his control I think a spanking over my knee is in order…”

“But Master,” Danny interrupts, “I…” he looks fleetingly at Jackson before turning red as he looks back at Stiles and continues, “I like it when you spank me every morning; I… I wouldn’t think of that as punishment.”  Jackson stifles a whine as he tries to hide the shocked expression crossing his face.

“I know,” Stiles continues, “That’s why if you manage not to come while being spanked you will only be locked in the Holy Trainer for four weeks before being allowed to come again, but if you don’t then you’ll be locked in it for eight weeks before you get to come again.  Agreed?”

“Yes Master,” Danny replies meekly, swallowing hard as he answers.

 

Before Stiles has Danny across his knee his phone is ringing.  He stands and walk to the bedroom to answer.  Jackson and Danny are silent when left alone.  Jackson torn between warring emotions at the events and information unfolding before him; Danny contemplating the chances of him having enough control while Stiles spanks him.

 

“Boyd and Erica have been attacked,” Stiles states as he rushes from the bedroom, “I need to go to the hospital now; it’s serious.  Jackson, you need to punish Danny just like I stated.”

“What?!” Jackson shouts, “I…”

“I want him spanked and locked in his chastity device when I get back; Danny knows how hard I normally spank him, so he can tell you if you’re too hard or soft on his ass.  And I’ll be asking for details when I get back, and you can tell me whether he managed to control himself or not.”

 

With that Stiles is gone, leaving the two alone; neither of them sure what to do next.

 

  
  


 

 

Stiles rushes up to the floor where Boyd and Erica are being treated.  He’s not sure what to expect.  Allison only said that they had both been stabbed, they were both unconscious, and that Boyd had lost a lot of blood.

 

When he steps off the elevator he sees Jacob comforting Allison, and Lydia sitting with Derek, Scott, and Isaac.  Then he notices the wheelchair on the other side of Lydia where a very pale Erica is sitting.  He realises they must all be outside Boyd’s room.

“What’s happened?  How’s Boyd doing?” he blurts out as he rushes towards them.

“We haven’t been told anything,” Allison answers.

“His parents are in with him now,” Derek says.  Erica whimpers, at first Stiles thinks it is because of Derek’s words, and then he realises his wolves are eavesdropping on the conversations inside the room as Derek continues, “It’s not good.”

Erica gasps as the rest of the wolves look shocked, and she pushes herself out of the wheelchair; Stiles can see the spots of blood where she is still healing, before he can say anything she barges through the door, almost collapsing under the effort to stand.

 

“ **No! No! You can’t let him die** ,” she screams at the doctors and Boyd’s parents, “ **Stiles is his alpha, he can give him the bite** ; **he can save him!** ”

“ **If he hadn’t been involved with your pack he wouldn’t be in that bed and hooked up to those machines keeping him alive** ,” Boyd’s mom sobs in reply.

“Darlene?!” the man standing beside her is clearly shocked at her words, his hand resting on her shoulder as he looks at her.  She briefly glances at him before rushing from the room, her tears glistening on her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” the man says, Stiles isn’t sure who he’s apologising to; him, Erica, or the doctors.  “I need to go see if she is okay,” he adds before leaving the room too.

 

“Let’s get you back in your room,” one of the doctors says to Erica, “We need to take a look at your wound, it was a very strong strain of wolfs bane they used and it’s still interfering with your healing.”

“Alpha, please you have to save Boyd, you have to give him the bite, I…” Erica pleads ignoring the doctor.

“Your alpha can’t just give Mr Boyd the bite,” the doctor tries to explain.

“Please, Stiles, I can’t…” Erica sobs as she slumps against the door; Scott and Derek there in an instant to hold her.

“Erica, I can’t give him the bite without his consent,” Stiles gently says, kissing her forehead as he caresses her cheek, “And as he can’t consent his parents will need to give permission; and you know even then it may not work.  I might not…”

“It will work, I know it will,” Erica insists, “You’re our alpha, and he’s pack.”  She hisses and grabs her side as she slumps against Derek.

“Right, back to your room,” the doctor insists; Scott and Derek get Erica back into the wheelchair and Scott pushes her across the corridor into her room.  Derek, Isaac and Jacob follow.

 

Lydia and Allison notice the worried look of concentration on Stiles’s face.

“Stiles?” Lydia probes.

“We don’t even know if my giving him the bite would have a chance of turning him,” Stiles says.

“You could always ask your mom, or Laura…” Allison suggests, shrinking back as Stiles eyes narrow, turning scarlet as he scowls.

“No; he’s pack.  I’m his alpha.”

 

  
  


 

 

Jackson sits on the couch unmoving when Stiles leaves.  His face schooled to show no trace of the inner turmoil he feels.  The whole… situation with Danny has been slowly getting out of hand over the months since Stiles had enslaved him.

 

When he had been cured of the effects of the kibble and was capable of thinking clearly again he had been determined that he would have nothing to do with Danny again.  Danny had been his best friend, and the caning, the humiliation, and torture that he had put him through had broken him.  Jackson could never forgive him; and he hasn’t, but… he had been in love with him before being enslaved, and over these months of Danny being around the pack and their alpha… Jackson has decided that it has to be the scent of the pack on him that is confusing his wolf; causing these old feelings to resurface, but he knows nothing is going to come of them.

 

He finally looks across at Danny and realises that he is still kneeling on the same spot this his head down.  Waiting.

 

He swallows and wets his lips as he wipes his hands on his jeans before moving into the spot that Stiles had been sitting in.  Danny doesn’t move and doesn’t look up, but Jackson saw his cock twitch in anticipation.

“We better get this over with,” he says with more bravado than he feels, “Get over my knee, now.”

Danny swiftly moves and place himself over Jackson’s knees, his hardening cock falling between his parted legs.

He lifts his hand up and brings it down, open palmed and it lands on Danny’s ass with a resounding **SMACK**.  The change in Danny’s scent, the colouring of his skin, and the light gasp that escapes the naked slave’s lips pulls at something inside Jackson that he doesn’t want to acknowledge.  He raises his hand again and brings it down hard and fast. **SMACK** , **SMACK** , **SMACK** , **SMACK** , **SMACK**.

 

Jackson loses himself in the rhythm of his arm rising and falling.  He becomes aware of Danny’s hand grasping his ankle, the other hand pushing at the arm of the couch.

“Jacks… son, Sir, please,” Danny pleads as his hand continues to fall on Danny’s ass, and then he’s gasping as he shoots his load against Jackson’s jeans, and over the floor.  Jackson stops spanking.  Danny falls back to the floor and kneels as before.

“I guess Stiles is keeping you locked the cock cage for two months then,” he quips as he stands and walks to the door.

“Sir,” Danny calls after him, “My Master said you were to lock the chastity device on me.”

“Can’t you put it on yourself?”

“No Sir, I’m not allowed to touch my cock,” Danny says, his face turning as red as his ass, “It’s my Master’s property.”

“You can clean up your jizz from the floor while I change my jeans after you painted them,” Jackson snipes at him, “And I’ll lock the thing on you when I come back down.”

 

Jackson takes the stairs two at a time.  Grateful that Danny isn’t a wolf, couldn’t smell the effect the situation had on him, and that he didn’t notice the bulge in his jeans.

 

  
  


 

 

Claudia sits beside her son; a hand on his knee under the table to stop the bouncing of his leg up and down in nervous agitation.  The Boyd’s, Vernon’s parents, are sitting across from them on the other side of the table.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Mrs Boyd is saying, “I should never have said the things I did in… in that room.  My mom would be so ashamed of me; Vernon would be ashamed of me, we taught him better than that.  He always listened to his Granma when she talked to him about her involvement with the African American Civil Rights movement, when she was in her twenties, back in the sixties.  About how she marched on Washington in sixty-three; how she heard Martin Luther King tell them ‘I have a dream today’,” she wipes a tear form her eye, “But even today we are still judging people on their race, and not on their character.  My mother raised us all better than that.  She taught us that God created everyone equal, **everyone**.  She taught us that it doesn’t matter what the colour of your skin is, it doesn’t matter who you love, it doesn’t matter what species of human you are.

After fighting for people not to be judged on the colour of their skin in the sixties, she started fighting in the late seventies against the Werewolf Enslavement Act; and she kept on fighting, right through to her death at the age of eighty-six when she was part of the demonstration outside the WERES offices in Washington DC.  She believed you had to stand and be counted, and you can’t just say you believe African Americans are equal, you have to treat us equally, you can’t just say Werewolves are equal, you have to treat them equally.  It isn’t just your words but it is your deeds that count.  My words and deed have been silent and undone since her death, and I am ashamed of myself for allowing that.  But Vernon has never been silent and he has always steadfast in his actions.

Please, save my son,” she pleads with Stiles, “Please give him the bite.”

 

“You have to realise that the bite is no guarantee,” Claudia says before Stiles reacts, “He could reject the bite, and even if he doesn’t he may already be too weak for the bite to be able to save him.”

“We know,” she replies, her husband nodding in agreement, “But the doctors say there is nothing further they can do.  If we just switch off the machines we will lose him.  Please.”

“He’s pack,” Stiles says, “I’ll try to save him.”

 

There’s some paperwork that the Boyd’s need to sign, giving their consent and absolving the hospital and the alpha involved of any blame should something go wrong.  The Council insist on it.  As the paperwork is being signed and witnessed Claudia quietly speaks with Stiles.

 

“I know you haven’t done this before…” she starts.

“We don't ever really know if this will work; rejection aside, it’s not like I’m a regular werewolf,” he whispers back, “I was cooked in a lab…”

“Stiles,” she cuts him off, “You’re as much of a werewolf as any other alpha, you just need to believe in yourself.  You need to believe the bite will work.   When you give him the bite, focus on what you’re doing; you have a purpose when you give the bite, you are calling him to you, you are making him your beta and connecting him to you.”

Stiles runs his mom’s words around his head as they walk back to the room where Boyd is lying on the bed hooked up to various monitors and machines.  

 

He pulls the covers down and takes a deep breath before he shifts to beta form, leans down over Boyd’s exposed stomach and bites into his side with a roar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-15
> 
>   
>  “We got them!” Braeden exclaimed as she took her seat in the council chamber, “The gang responsible for the two attacks outside the Centre; thanks to Deputy Parrish’s review of the video footage from the cameras in the surrounding streets he was able to identify them. The sheriff has them in custody now.”  
> “Will we be able to secure convictions?” Alpha Quinn asks, “Is the evidence against them strong enough?”  
> “While their leaders are remaining silent, their cohorts are falling over themselves to make statements implicating them both as the ones responsible for the knife attacks and assaulting Ms Martin. We have them.”  
> “Good,” Laura firmly states, “Where are we with the investigation into the werewolf that assassinated Palin?”  
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
> Sitting on the bleachers watching his pack while they wait for Danny finishing wrestling practice, Stiles notices how Jackson jokes and plays with them. He seems pretty much like his usual self, but Stiles knows Jackson has been quieter than normal over the past week; especially around Danny. He also knows the wolves in the pack have picked up that something is bothering his brother, but not necessarily what the something is. He’s sure that Ethan and Aiden must have picked up on Jackson’s subdued mood too; though they probably think it is related to Aiden arranging Danny’s humiliation at the wrestling match, which isn’t entirely inaccurate. It’s just not the whole story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  

 

“We got them!” Braeden exclaimed as she took her seat in the council chamber, “The gang responsible for the two attacks outside the Centre; thanks to Deputy Parrish’s review of the video footage from the cameras in the surrounding streets he was able to identify them.  The sheriff has them in custody now.”

“Will we be able to secure convictions?” Alpha Quinn asks, “Is the evidence against them strong enough?”

“While their leaders are remaining silent, their cohorts are falling over themselves to make statements implicating them both as the ones responsible for the knife attacks and punching Ms Martin.  We have them.”

“Good,” Laura firmly states, “Where are we with the investigation into the werewolf that assassinated Palin?”

“We have leads that point to him being a member of the US military that was involved in part of the WEREs and NME programme where they were conducting super-soldier experiments,” she replies, “But, getting access to the WEREs servers to pull the evidence is proving difficult.  We’re still working on it.”

“Which NME programme?” Claudia asks.

“A continuation of the one they started eighteen years ago,” Braeden replies, looking directly at Claudia; ensuring that her answer is understood.

 

Their meeting quickly runs through the rest of the business they have to discuss, and each of the council members starts to leave.

“Braeden, a private word please,” Claudia says.  They remain in the room as the others leave; once they are alone Claudia continues, “Your sources have suggested that McCall is here as part of a plot to kidnap my son and transport him to US because they believe he is the one successful result of their programme and they don’t know why.”

“Yes, they believe they need him to determine what is different between him and every other test subject.”

“Can you contact your source and get information back to WERES?”

“Yes…”

“Then make sure they know that he’s not a successful test subject; Stiles is as much of a werewolf as any other.  He was able to successfully give the bite and create his first beta.  There’s no need for them to continue their plan to take him.”

“I’ll make sure the message is delivered,” Braeden smiles as she turns and leaves.

 

  
  
  


 

“Damn!” Boyd curses as the first bell rings, signalling that he has five minutes to get to his next class.  His face scrunches up as he tries to shut out the noise, and his hands clench into fists as he fights the instinct to bring them up to cover his ears.  Over the past week since he was bitten he’d been spending time with wolves in the pack, and with his alpha and Derek in particular, to help him adapt to his new abilities and learn some control.  Now he’s realising he doesn’t have the level of control he thought he had mastered.

“Deep breaths,” Stiles says in his ear, the alpha’s hand resting on his shoulder and it’s enough; he’s able to focus on his alpha and block out the cacophony of noise around him.

“Is it always like that?” he asks.

“It gets easier,” Scott replies, “Though once you enter the locker room, the stench in there is enough to make you consider options to lose your sense of smell.”

“But that too gets easier,” Stiles adds frowning at Scott, “As you get used to your enhanced senses you can control them so everything is not full on all the time.”

 

_“I heard that the bitch he hangs around with arranged the attack so that he’d need to be turned and be a dog like her,” a female voice is saying._

_“No?! Really?” another female asks._

_“Yeah, what a waste,” the first replies._

_“Yeah,” the second responds, “But he’s still fit looking,” she adds with a giggle._

Boyd can hear them clearly, their voices like loud whispers in his ear.  He looks around the other students in his chemistry class, trying to determine who is bad mouthing Erica.  It feels like his anger at the two gossips is trying to crawl out of his skin.

“Boyd,” Stiles’s voice is a sharp whisper in his ear, he turns towards it and sees his alpha sitting on the other side of the room from him, “Try and tune them out, focus on something else and don’t listen to them.”  As Boyd looks around room it’s as if he is the only one that can hear him; no-one else is paying any attention to Stiles.

“Mr Boyd, are you having trouble with the assignment?” the teacher asks from the front of the class.

“No ma’am,” he replies and tries to concentrate on his school work; he remembers Stiles’s words, focus on something else, and repeats it over in his head like a mantra.  It helps, especially when he recalls them in Stiles’s voice.

 

  
  
  


 

He thumps the tray with his food down on the table as he sits down to lunch with his pack as normal.  Only it’s not so normal as the rest of the students in the cafeteria turn and stare due to the force that he slams the tray down with creating enough noise to drown out the buzz of conversation in the room.

“Is it always so… I mean do they just forget werewolves have enhanced hearing or do they just not care?” he growls as the conversations start up around them again, and he focuses on his pack, on his alpha, and on Erica to drown them out.

“I think it’s a bit of both,” Jackson says as he pops some fries into his mouth.

“The things they’ve been saying…” Boyd snarls.

“Is nothing they haven’t been saying for weeks,” Erica says with a hand on his cheek.  It stops Boyd’s words as he stares at her wondering how she could endure to hear that every day; the cruel words and vile lies.

“How can…”

“You learn to ignore it, to build a wall around yourself that you only allow the words of those you care about penetrate,” she replies, “It’s not easy, and for me, for a long time it was lonely on the other side of my wall with just my own words and thoughts.  But now, all of you are here with me; people that I care about and that care about me, and…” Boyd leans forward and kisses her; he just suddenly feels the need to.

“I love you,” he says as he pulls back; she smiles at him and her eyes glisten with happiness.

“I love you too.”

 

  
  
  


 

Sitting on the bleachers watching his pack while they wait for Danny finishing wrestling practice, Stiles notices how Jackson jokes and plays with them.  He seems pretty much like his usual self, but Stiles knows Jackson has been quieter than normal over the past week; especially around Danny.  He also knows the wolves in the pack have picked up that something is bothering his brother, but not necessarily what the something is.  He’s sure that Ethan and Aiden have picked up on Jackson’s subdued mood too; though they probably think it is related to Aiden arranging Danny’s humiliation at the wrestling match, which isn’t entirely inaccurate.  It’s just not the whole story.

 

When Stiles got back home from the hospital after giving Boyd the bite he recalls the tension he picked up on when he entered the den.  Derek was on the couch, Scott and Isaac at his feet with their heads in his lap.  Jackson was sitting on the armchair at the other end of the couch, with his jaw clenched and looking like he was trying not to grind his teeth.  Danny was kneeling in front of the Stiles’s usual spot on the couch, his naked ass a flame of red from the spanking he had received.  From the furtive glances that Danny couldn’t hide he was throwing in Jackson’s direction Stiles was sure that Jackson had given him the spanking that he asked… told him to.

_ “So, you gave Danny his spanking,” he says looking over at the stiffness in Jackson’s posture as he sits in the chair. _

_ “You didn't give me a choice,” Jackson replies with a quizzical look. _

_ “Any problems?” _

_ “No, except fitting the thing back on him.  That had to wait until Derek got home.” _

_ “Did he come?”  Stiles sees the brief look that Jackson gives Danny’s ass, and the thoughts clearly running through his brother’s mind.  He knows if he asks Danny he will tell him the truth, and Jackson has to know that too; mere seconds pass as he watches the apparent war going on behind Jackson’s eyes. _

_ “No,” Jackson finally says; the shock of his own words flit across his eyes. _

_ “You know what that means Danny,” Stiles states. _

_ “Master…” Danny says as he tries to remain looking at the ground, but every so often his eyes track to where Jackson is sitting.   _

_ “The cage stays on for four weeks before you’re allowed to come,” Stiles interrupts.  He sees the shock on both Danny’s and Jackson’s face that he hasn’t called him on the lie, or that he hasn’t asked Danny. _

_ There’s a huff of breath from Jackson, but he doesn’t comment _

 

Stiles had planned to talk with Jackson about his change in mood since that night, but things have been hectic and his time taken with helping Boyd gain control; at least enough control that he’s unlikely to rip someone’s throat out with his teeth for saying something nasty about Erica.  And his dampened feelings have caused Stiles own mood to dip; he knows it was wrong to force his brother to spank Danny and face his true feelings for him, but he thought he ready to do so.  He knows that Jackson doesn’t fully understand that Danny has realised there is a submissive side of him that wants this, but he was sure Jackson would eventually; and he was just as sure there is a dominant side of Jackson that wants Danny’s submission.  Now he’s worried he pushed him too soon.  He should have made time for them to talk.

“Hey, Jacks, got a minute?” he calls over to him; when Jackson looks up at where he’s sitting on the bleachers Stiles nods his head to the left, indicating he wants to talk to him away from the rest of the pack.  Jackson frowns, but follows him a few feet from everyone else.

“What’s up?” he asks, when Stiles comes to a stop; they are at a distance far enough from the pack that they won’t be overheard, if they keep their voices low.

“I need to apologise,” Stiles opens with, not seeing the confused look on Jackson’s face as he continues, “Sometimes it’s hard to find the line between Alpha and brother.  I shouldn’t have asked… shouldn’t have forced you to be involved with Danny’s punishment…”

“I don’t…” Jackson starts to reply, only to be talked over.

“I know, you don’t want to be involved with him and I…”

“No that isn’t… I don’t… I didn’t really…” Jackson stumbles over trying to put his feelings into words without giving too much away.  Not finding a way to do so he decides to be honest with his brother.  “It was weird; at first.  I didn’t want to have anything to do with him once the kibble was out of my system.  I couldn’t forgive him, I still haven’t, but when I saw him being humiliated during the match; I didn’t feel any sort of justice like Aiden thought I would.  I felt sick.”

Stiles doesn’t comment.  From the way Jackson is fidgeting where he stands, and the expression on his face, Stiles can tell this isn’t easy for him, so he just waits and lets him talk at his own pace.

“When…”  Jackson pauses again, a frown crossing his brow as he rethinks what he’s about to say, “Then you said you were going to punish Danny, because he asked for it, and then told me to spank him as you rushed out the door to the hospital after the call about Erica and Boyd being attacked.  I still don’t know why I spanked him.  I should have refused, Alpha or not…”

“Do you still think it was a punishment?” Stiles asks him.  Jackson looks at him, and Stiles can see the thoughts turning over in his mind as Jackson considers his question.

“No… I don’t know,” Jackson finally answers, “Not in the traditional sense.  It was more of an emotional release for him; something to help him let go of… I don’t know.  I think I was more upset that he thought he deserved a punishment.”

“What about you?” Stiles asks him.  The silence stretches out between them in the seconds before Jackson answers.

“There was no cathartic release of pent-up feelings of anger,” he replies, ignoring the rise of Stiles’s eyebrows at his words; and the stirrings of feelings that it did release.

“So…” Stiles drawls out, “How would you feel about…”

“Stiles?!” Jackson comments warningly.

“Sorry, it’s just I have this idea that… well, if you’re not really angry at him, and you said you didn’t want him treated unfairly, I was just thinking maybe you could help me out by taking over some of the ownership of him.  I’d still be his Master, all you’d need to do is take some of the control; I’m mean with the twins, and Boyd, and my relationship with…”

“Your harem.”

“Jacks!  It’s more than that; this relationship between me, Derek, Scott, and Isaac.  It’s…”

“I get it, sort of,” Jackson interrupts, a hint of sadness in his voice, “What are you asking exactly?”

“I can’t always give him what he needs; and at the end of the day you understand him in ways I won’t.  If he could move into your room, to give us some alone time, and if you could take over his morning spankings.  Technically, I’ll still be responsible for him, but you can have as much leeway with him as you want.  I trust you not to do anything that would endanger his safety or harm him.”

Jackson grinds his teeth as he Stiles watches him contemplate his decision; he knows that Stiles is in part trying to get him to reconcile with Danny and face his feelings, whatever they are, for the human.  Feelings he doesn’t want to deal with; yet.  Eventually he lets out a huff of breath and answers.

“Fine,” he states, “But don’t think that this means I forgive him or anything.”

“No, no, I get that,” Stiles smiles at him, “Thanks bro.”

“And I’m not having sex with him.”

“That’s up to you,” Stiles responds with a smirk.

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Jackson frowns at his brother; part of him thinking he’s made a huge mistake, and part of him hoping it isn’t.

“Come on, let’s give Danny the good news,” the alpha replies as he spots the human they’re discussing walking towards the rest of the pack.  Jackson rolls his eyes, wondering if Danny will think it’s ‘good news’.

 

  
  
  


 

“Haven’t seen you much lately,” Ethan says taking the seat next to Jackson in the Centre’s café, “Not since the wrestling match.”  There’s a worried air to his voice; Jackson picks up on it immediately and it sets him on edge.

“No,” Jackson exhales sharply, “I’ve been busy, and the pack’s… we’ve all been trying to help Boyd adjust.”  He doesn’t voice that he’s been ‘busy thinking’; thinking about how he knows their relationship is more serious for Ethan than it is for him.  He likes Ethan, he really likes him; Ethan is a decent guy, he’s fun and very sociable.  And the more he’s grown to like him the worse he feels about their ‘relationship’, knowing how one sided it truly is.

“Too busy to answer your, friend’s calls?” Ethan catches himself in time and omits ‘boy’, but Jackson still hears the pause and knows what the missing syllable is; knows what he needs to do.  Ethan continues, sensing the apprehension in Jackson’s demeanour and not wanting to give him the chance to say what he fears is coming, “As a friend with benefits there as some things we could be assisting each other with you know.”

“Yeah,” Jackson smiles, it’s a weak smile and both of them know it; both of them can feel the heavy laden sadness that is between them.  “But with all that’s happening with my pack right now I think we need to be just friends.”

“What?  Why?” Ethan chokes as he asks.

“Because Stiles asked me to take over some duties within the pack, and…”

“I don’t see how that means we can’t still… see each other?”

“Danny’s going to report to me as his dominant so th…”

“Why?!”

“To allow Stiles more time with Scott and Isaac, and his Mate; they’re a foursome and need some time alone together…”

“I don’t see how that means you have to break up with me and be responsible for a guy you hate…”

“I don’t hate Danny,” Jackson snaps back, “Not anymore.  I haven’t forgiven him, I doubt I ever will, but I don’t hate him.”

“Is this because of what happened with the Devenford wrestler?  You know I didn’t know about that, right?”

“It’s not about that, and I know you didn’t know what Aiden had planned.  And Danny didn’t deserve to be humiliated like that…”

“Did you? When he pulled that stunt in front everyone in the cafeteria?”

“No,” Jackson growls at the reminder, “But doing the same to him doesn’t erase what he did, it doesn’t solve anything and it certainly doesn’t make me feel any better about it.”

 

Ethan stands up, pushing against the table.  He feels sick; he’s holding back the tears he can’t allow to fall.  He kept telling Jackson that he knew they were just friends with benefits, knowing that it wasn’t any more than that for Jackson; but he allowed himself to hope, and now...

“I better go,” he says, he can’t let Jackson know how much this hurts him; he has to leave before he falls apart.

“Ethan…” Jackson calls after him.

“See you around,” Ethan replies as he swiftly leaves.

 

  
  
  


 

Danny stands in the middle of the room.  As usual when they’re home he’ naked save for his collar and his cock cage.  But he’s never been naked in this room.  Jackson’s room.  Jackson that he is now to call Sir; that he is to obey as if the order came from his Master, unless it contradicts one of his Master’s orders.

 

Their announcement had taken him by surprise when he caught up with the pack at the bleachers after his wrestling practice.  Isaac had just asked him how the practice when and he was telling them that he’d still taken some ribbing about the wrestling meet from the rest of the team when Stiles and Jackson walked over.  The simple pronouncement, “While I remain your Master, you will primarily submit to Jackson and obey him.  You will be moving into his room”, had left him unsettled and confused.  He was worried that he’d upset Stiles over something, maybe over the fact that Jackson lied about him not coming while being spanked.  But he wasn’t given the chance to tell.  The worry over why his Master was giving him to someone else couldn’t stop the small jolt of excitement that surfaced over the fact that Jackson was actively going to dominate him.

 

Stiles had explained his reasons why, making sure that he knew Stiles was still his Master, and that this was not some kind of punishment.  It was just that, right now, he needed some alone time with his mate and boyfriends.  So, Jackson was his Sir.  It still left him unsure and uneasy.  He wondered if this was how the werewolves had felt at changes in their routines and lives that they had no control over when they were enslaved; he wondered if his Master was doing this as way to give him some resemblance of real enslavement.

 

Looking around the room his cage is nowhere to be seen; has been for a few months now.  Jackson has set a camp bed up in the corner for him; then he left without giving him any instructions.  He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to leave the room, to sit or lie on the bed, or what he’s to do.  He hasn’t felt this lost since Stiles first had him strip in the room at the Centre, where he signed the enslavement contract, and placed the collar around his neck.

 

He does what makes him feel most comfortable.  He kneels at the foot of Sir’s bed, places his hands behind his neck, and waits.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-16
> 
>   
>  Jacob Black couldn’t control the bouncing of his leg as he sat waiting.  
>   
> He looked around the room, again, seeing the shelves of books, the large wooden desk in front of the window with the view of the park below, and the potted plant in the corner.  
> His gaze finally came back to his hands clasped in lap and the green leather sofa he was sitting on. As it had multiple times in the ten minutes he has been sitting in the doctor’s office. Allison is right outside in the waiting room; he can still catch her scent when he relaxes and breathes deep. He had thought she would be in the office with him, but the doctor insisted that he had to talk to him alone.  
>   
> “So, Jacob,” the doctor’s deep voice calls across the coffee table between them, “Why do you want to enter into a consensual slavery agreement?”  
> Jacob frowned at the man’s question, it was stupid; wasn’t the answer obvious?  
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
> “Okay, see you in an hour,” Stiles says into the phone, his pack doesn’t know who he’s talking with, “We’ll need to leave about then.” As the call disconnects he realises he’s let the cat out of the bag about the surprise he has arranged and turns to see seven questioning faces staring at him before they all speak at once.  
> “Why would be leaving in an hour?” Derek asks  
> “We always spend the full moon here,” Scott and Isaac simultaneously state.  
> “Shouldn’t Boyd’s first full moon be here where it smells like pack?” Erica asks while Boyd sits beside her on the sofa looking on edge.  
> “Where are we going?” Jacob asks with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
> “Who was on the phone?” Jackson demands grouchily.
> 
> “Okay, so, to answers your questions…” Stiles begins.  
> “Spill it,” Jackson scowls at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately Jokr88 hasn't been able to beta this chapter; therefore all mistakes are my own.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  

 

 

Jacob Black couldn’t control the bouncing of his leg as he sat waiting.

 

He looked around the room, again, seeing the shelves of books, the large wooden desk in front of the window with the view of the park below, and the potted plant in the corner.  His gaze finally came back to his hands clasped in lap and the green leather sofa he was sitting on.  As it had multiple times in the ten minutes he has been sitting in the doctor’s office.  Allison is right outside in the waiting room; he can still catch her scent when he relaxes and breathes deep.  He had thought she would be in the office with him, but the doctor insisted that he had to talk to him alone.

 

“So, Jacob,” the doctor’s deep voice calls across the coffee table between them, “Why do you want to enter into a consensual slavery agreement?”

Jacob frowned at the man’s question, it was stupid; wasn’t the answer obvious?

“Because Allison bought me,” he answers, the frown still clouding his face, “I belong to her and I don’t want anyone to be able to take me away from her.”

“What if she hadn’t bought you and you only knew her through working beside her,” Dr Crane suggests, “Having gotten to know her would you still want to voluntarily enter into a slavery contract with her, or would you want to still be owned by the person who bought you?”

The doctor’s questions were confusing him.  Allison bought him, not somebody else; the doctor’s questions didn’t make any sense.  Allison was the person that kept him safe, and he keeps her safe; and he wants to keep being safe and making sure she is safe.  So she has to own him so no-one takes him away from her; they have to be there for each other.

“Jacob?” the doctor prompts when he hasn’t answered.

“But Allison bought me,” he replies softly, his furrowed brow showing his confusion.

“Yes, she did,” the doctor slowly confirms, “But, then the laws were changed and all werewolves in the new republic were freed.  They are no longer owned; they don’t have to stay with the people that bought them, and they don’t have to obey…”

“But I want to stay with Allison,” the increasingly distressed wolf whines, “I like Allison, and she teaches me to read and write, and she protects me and I protect her, and I don’t want pretty boy to take her away from me…” Jacob pauses, he didn’t mean to mention pretty boy.

“Who’s pretty boy?” Dr Crane asks.

Jacob doesn’t want to tell the doctor anything more, but Allison had said he had to answers the doctor’s questions or he wouldn’t be able to decide if he was allowed to have a contract like Scott, Isaac and Danny.

 

“He some sort of doctor that comes to help Allison since she woke up,” Jacob grumbles, “He gets his scent all over her and he shouldn’t.”

“In what way does he get his scent all over her?”

A low growl rumbles in Jacob’s throat at the doctor’s question.

“Exercises to help her get strong again after sleeping for so long,” Jacob finally replies.

“I see, he’s a physiotherapist,” the doctor says; Jacob just shrugs, “We’ll pick this up in your next session.”

“Next session?” Jacob asks, “Aren’t you going to say if I can belong to Allison again?”

“It takes several sessions to make that decision,” Dr Crane replies, before adding, “See you next week Jacob.”

 

  
  
  


 

 

Aiden’s head snaps up from the book he’s reading as his brother slams the door closed behind him as he enters.  Ethan heads straight towards his room.

“I thought you had a booty call with your boyfriend?” he calls out to Ethan.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Ethan replies as he stops at the door.

“What happened?” Aiden asks; his brother’s heart didn’t skip like it normally did when he denied the relationship he had with Jackson.

“You know we were just friends,” his brother replies, looking at the floor instead of at his brother.

“With benefits, so you kept saying,” Aiden replies, “But I know you and how you feel about him…”

“We were friends, not boyfriends,” Ethan spits out, his anger bubbling to the surface.

“You keep saying were, did he break up with you?” he asks, “Over what happened at the match?”

“What do you think?!” Ethan snaps at him, “Yes.  He did,” adding with less force, “Not that we were in a relationship to break up.”

“You’re angry at me,” he says to Ethan, his brother turns to him in scorn; Aiden adds, “Okay, angrier at me.”

“You think you deserve any less?” Ethan forcefully asks.

“You think that slave didn’t have it coming to him after what we saw in that video?  After what he did to your not-boyfriend?”

“Was it worth the fall out you’ve had since?” Ethan asks, “Lydia’s not talking to you, our alpha is pissed at you after the Council came down on him for your actions after Stiles made his formal complaint…”

“Only because your boyfriend, sorry, not-boyfriend told his alpha what I did for him!”

“ **For him?!** ” Ethan fumes, “You didn’t do for Jackson, and not for anyone else either; this was for you.  It had nothing to do with what Danny did to Jackson, it was about what our former ‘owner’ did to you.  You saw a chance to get some payback on a human and took it.  And it’s not just you that’s paying, is it?!  Your cohort Brett Talbot has lost is place on the Devenford wrestling team; seriously, what did you think would happen?  What did you think Lydia would think of you doing that to her friend?”

“I…” Aiden tries to answers.

“No don’t bother, I know you didn’t think at all!  Like always.  I thought you really cared for Lydia; does it bother you at all that you’ve hurt her as well as Jackson, Stiles, Brett, and Danny?”

 

Aiden stares at his brother as he realises how much his actions have cost.

“Yes,” he finally answers, before adding, “I didn’t intend to get Stiles in trouble with the Council, or upset Lydia, or lose Brett his place in the wrestling team.  At least I didn’t out him as a werewolf.”

“And…”

“I thought Jackson would get some satisfaction out of seeing his former owner finding out just how it feels to be publicly humiliated.  I didn’t expect him to be upset by it.”

“Damn it Aiden, do you feel any remorse about what you did to Danny?”

“About how it affected our friends, yes; about what happened to him, no.  Why should I?”

 

Ethan can’t believe what he’s hearing.  How can his brother not realise how wrong what he did was?

“If you have no remorse for what you did, how are you going to make things right with them?  How are you going to get Lydia to forgive you?” he asks and, turning his back on Aiden, he leaves the room.

 

  
  
  


 

 

Jackson can smell the anxiety coming from Danny before he even opens his bedroom door.  He worries that maybe he’s messed up already and he hasn’t been the responsible for Danny’s well-being for even one day.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks entering his room.  Danny jolts where he’s kneeling at the foot of Jackson’s bed.

“Nothing,” Danny replies, quickly adding, “Sir.”

“Don’t make me ask again,” Jackson quickly states, “You know I can tell when you’re lying as well as Stiles can.”

“My knees are sore, and I’m uncomfortable as I need to use the bathroom…”

“Then why didn’t you go?” Jackson asks; he doesn’t recall Stiles ever controlling when Danny could use the bathroom, so he’s not sure why Danny thinks he would need his permission.

“You didn’t say I could leave the room when you left; Sir.”

“Stiles never placed any control over you using the bathroom when you needed to, neither will I,” he replies, before finding himself adding, “I don’t want you pissing on the carpet, do I?”

“No Sir.”

“So go.  And wash up for bed while you’re there.”

Danny rises unsteadily from the floor and heads across the hall to the bathroom.

 

Jackson scrubs his hands over his face once Danny’s gone.  This is going to be more difficult than he thought.  He can’t let himself fall into the friendship he had with Danny before he was enslaved by WERES; it’s why he knows he made the comment about him pissing the carpet.  He needs to keep control of his feelings; Danny is nothing more than Stiles’s slave.  He’s just taking care of his brother’s slave; that’s all.

 

Danny walks back into the room and looks uncertain about what he should do.

“The camp bed is yours, get comfortable while I wash up,” Jackson tells him as he heads to the bathroom.  When he returns he’s stripped to his boxers; Danny is lying on his back under the covers on the camp bed.  Climbing into his own bed Jackson turns off the light.

 

Neither of them say goodnight.

 

  
  
  


 

 

Stiles is driving back to the house with Jackson after they dropped Danny off at his parents.  It had become a ritual for each full moon that Danny would spend the night with his parents.  This was the first time that Jackson had been along for the drive, and been the one to walk Danny up the drive to the front door.

 

Jackson sat quietly in the passenger seat as Stiles drove.  Stiles would have thought that something happened between him and Danny’s parents, except Jackson has been fairly subdued since Danny moved into his room.  He’s now wondering of his brother wishes he hadn’t agreed; if maybe he felt he had no choice.  But he knows how the scent of arousal hangs around his brother every morning after he’s given Danny a spanking.

 

“So, how are things going with Danny?” he blurts out, “Any second thoughts?”

“What?” Jackson turns to look at him, “Why?  Are you?”

“No, no, I’m not,” Stiles splutters, “It’s just you’ve been, you know, broody since the day you took the reins, so to speak; I wasn’t sure you were entirely happy with the situation.  I mean if you want to…”

“It’s fine,” Jackson interrupts him, “It’s nothing to do with Danny; well not exactly.  Though I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing with him.”

“Except when you’re spanking him,” Stiles grins at his brother.  Jackson scowls at him in response before Stiles continues, “Sorry, but you know if there’s anything you want to ask me about you can.  Or if you just want to talk about something.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Jackson says, “I broke up with Ethan.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?!”

“Sorry?” Stiles questioningly apologises, “What happened?  I thought you liked him?”

“I did; I do like him.  He’s a good guy, and he deserves better than to be in a relationship with someone that likes him; he deserves to find someone that loves him.”

 

Stiles can feel the regret and sadness emanating from his brother, and he’s not sure how to comfort him.  They drive the rest of the way home in silence.

 

  
  
  


 

 

“Okay, see you in an hour,” Stiles says into the phone, his pack doesn’t know who he’s talking with, “We’ll need to leave about then.”  As the call disconnects he realises he’s let the cat out of the bag about the surprise he has arranged and turns to see seven questioning faces staring at him before they all speak at once.

“Why would be leaving in an hour?” Derek asks

“We always spend the full moon here,” Scott and Isaac simultaneously state.

“Shouldn’t Boyd’s first full moon be here where it smells like pack?” Erica asks while Boyd sits beside her on the sofa looking on edge.

“Where are we going?” Jacob asks with a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Who was on the phone?” Jackson demands grouchily.

 

“Okay, so, to answers your questions…” Stiles begins.

“Spill it,” Jackson scowls at him.

“Fine,” Stiles scowls back, “We’ll be leaving in about an hour to make sure we get where we’re going before the moon rises.  We do usually spend the full moon hanging out in the den, but not this month.  I know it’s Boyd’s first full moon, and the scent of his pack around him will help, but talking with Laura and my mom they cautioned that somewhere isolated and that he could be restrained if necessary would be better.  So, I’ve arranged a cabin in the woods, and it has heat rooms in the basement.  It used to belong to a werewolf family before WERES enslaved them, and despite trying to trace them the county hasn’t been able to find any member of the family, so it is renting the place out and the money goes to the werewolf welfare fund.”

“Are we taking the twins with us?” Derek asks concerned about their kids being without them on the full moon.

“No, Laura is picking them up before we leave.  She said she could handle them as she had dealt with grouchy younger siblings on the full moon before, and she recalled how grouchy you used to get before your first shift when you hit your teens.”

“I was not grouchy,” Derek retorts, “And they should have the pack’s scent around them…”

“They will,” Stiles says ruffling Derek’s hair with his fingers, “I’ll get a couple of our shirts from the laundry that’ve not been in washed yet.”

 

“And who was on the phone?” Jackson asks again.

“Oh, Liam,” Stiles answers, “He’s coming to spend the full moon with us.”

 

  
  
  


 

 

“Mom, everything will be fine,” Liam says as he leaves the house, “I’ve got my phone, so if there’s a problem I’ll call,” he promises her.  He’s glad his family are human and can’t hear his heart hammering in his chest.  He throws his bag in the back seat of the car.  Mason is grinning at him from the driver’s seat as he climbs in beside him.

“Quit looking like you won the lottery,” he gripes at his brother, “You look like one of those scary clowns.”

“Aw, my little brother’s going on a sleep-over,” Mason sing-songs to him.  Liam growls in response.  “We both know you need to spend time with a pack on the full moon, instead of hiding out, running around naked in your room to burn off all that pent up energy.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll be running around the woods naked with Stiles’s pack instead,” Liam replies, the excitement of spending the full moon with a pack of werewolves seeping into his voice.

“The woods?” Mason says in surprise, “I thought I was dropping you off at the sheriff’s house?”

“You are, but Stiles has arranged for his pack and me to go out to cabin in the woods.  I didn’t say to mom so she wouldn’t start worrying; with all the attacks lately I figured it was best.”

“So are you joining the pack?” Mason asks as he pulls up outside the sheriff’s house.  They can see Scott and Isaac stowing bags in Stiles’s jeep and the trunk of another car.

“I…”

“You do know that you being part of his pack won’t make you any less a part of our family?  Mom and dad will still be our mom and dad; you and me will still be brothers.”

“I know,” Liam replies, but he doesn’t sound as certain as Mason, at his brother’s questioning gaze Liam continues, “I do, but it still feels a disloyal to even think about joining a pack; pack is family and you are my family.”

Before either of them say anything more they notice Scott and Isaac coming towards the car to greet them.  

 

Liam notices how both Scott and Isaac scent Mason when they pull him into a hug in greeting; it fuels his curiosity about how long his brother has been interacting with the pack that they are this comfortable together.

“Glad you made it,” Isaac says to Liam as he pulls him into a hug and scents him too.  Liam finds himself melting into the contact and allowing his need for interaction with another wolf to take over as rubs his cheek against Isaac’s; forgetting that they are standing in the middle of the street and anyone looking out of the surrounding houses will see.

“You’re gonna be in Jackson’s car with Jacob and Isaac,” Scott tells him, “I’m in Stiles’s with Derek, Erica, and Boyd.”

 

As the rest of the pack load their bags into vehicles they all greet Mason and Liam, both of them being scented by all of the pack; except for Jackson who clearly scents Mason, but only gives Liam a quick hug and pat on the back.

Soon Mason is driving off back home while the wolves pile into the jeep and car and head off their night in the woods.

 

  
  
  


 

 

“Finally,” Jackson shouts from the front seat of the car, catching Liam’s attention, as they park behind Stiles’s jeep in front of a log cabin in the middle of nowhere, “I can’t wait to get out of these clothes; feel like I’m being bitten by a million ants.”

Liam concurs with the sentiment.  He’s been on edge for the last half of the journey, feeling like his skin was crawling and needing to get rid of layer of clothing between his skin and the air.

“Once the cars are unloaded,” Stiles shouts from the side of his jeep, “And we can shift and go for a run; there’s nearly twenty acres of woodland around the cabin that’s ours to play in tonight,” he grins at his pack.

Liam can feel his anticipation build at the alpha’s words, and he feels the same joy at the thought rise from the pack; especially the born wolves like him.  He hasn’t been running with other wolves since his dad and the urge to shift to becoming difficult to control as the pull of the rising moon increases; fuelled by the exhilaration of being with the pack.

 

“We run now?” Jacob excitedly barks from between sharp fangs once the bags are unloaded and everyone has stripped to level they are comfortable with.  For most that is naked; for Erica and Boyd it is to their underwear.

“Why don’t the rest of you go run while Boyd, Erica, and I stay here to make sure Boyd has enough control before we come out and join you,” Stiles replies.

 

Liam can’t remember the last time he felt so free, so happy.  They’ve been playing tag among the trees for a couple of hours; though no-one is it and it’s more of a free-for-all.  He’s barrelling between the trees chasing after Scott, surrounded by the scents of the forest and of pack.  He’s so fixed on the wolf ahead of him that he’s caught off guard by Jackson tackling him from the side; they roll to the ground and Jackson gives him a playful nip before taking off after Scott.  Liam jumps to his feet and streaks after the blond wolf.

 

The pack mates are all curled together on the large bed in one of the bedrooms as the sun begins to rise.  All exhausted from chasing around the woods.  Stiles, Boyd and Erica did join them; though Boyd was a bit rough and needed to be restrained by Stiles a few times, especially if anyone caught Erica.  But no-one had any injuries that haven’t already healed.  Liam feels so content, safe, and happy; tucked between Scott on one side and Jacob on the other.  The scent of pack and the alpha clinging to him as he falls into sleep with smile on his face; something he hasn’t done after the full moon for many years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-17
> 
>   
>  “You can inform Hellhound that we still want the young alpha,” Morden sneers at his underling, “He may not be exactly what we intended, but he will still be useful to me; and tell him I want the boy alive. Alive and well; if he is mistreated or harmed there will be hell to pay.”  
> “Yes Sir,” the WERES operative snivels as he backs out of the office.  
> “Whatever resources he requires to capture him,” Morden shouts after him.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  **+---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+**   
> 
> 
>   
>  None of the pack are surprised when they catch up to Laura and Glenn to find the alpha making out with her beta. They may not have officially announced that they are involved romantically, but every wolf can detect their combining scents. The group pick up their bags and make their way through second Canadian Border Services checkpoint before finally making their way out into the arrivals lounge where they quickly spot an excited Cora waving a large “ **Welcome Stilinski-Hale Pack** ” sign.  
> All the excited, happy, skype calls pale into insignificance as soon as Derek and Cora pull each other into tight embrace of joyous tears, scenting, and declarations of “God, I missed you” and “I’m so sorry”. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

 

 

“You can inform Hellhound that we still want the young alpha,” Morden sneers at his underling, “He may not be exactly what we expected, but he still has his uses; and tell him I want the boy alive.  He has too many people who will want him back to ignore the political leverage, and make sure he is unharmed; if he is mistreated or harmed there will be hell to pay.”

“Yes Sir,” the WERES operative snivels as he backs out of the office.

“Whatever resources he requires to capture him,” Morden shouts after him.

 

  
  
  


 

Braeden entered Alpha Stilinski’s office, her body near vibrating with anger.

“Stiles is still a target,” she states heatedly.

“What?! Why?” Claudia ask as she looks up from the papers on her desk, “Their experiment failed; he’s as much a werewolf as if he’d been bitten.”

“My informant didn’t have any clear details, just that they still consider Stiles a useful asset ; they are under orders to capture him, using whatever resources necessary.  There is some good news though, from the information we have, they want Stiles brought in alive and unharmed, which is good for us,” Braeden explains, “An assassination is hard to anticipate, but getting out of the country with him won’t be easy for them to pull off.”

“What does that mean?”

“He needs to postpone the trip to Canada; I know he’s supposed to leave today, but we’ll need a large escort for him, as a security detail, if it’s ever safe for him to go,” Braeden states; already looking through her tablet at potential agents.

“Why?”

“He’s a walking target.  They plan to strike while he’s travelling to Canada.  While he’s in the Republic, an operation like this would be far too risky.  They would never get him back across the border before we had reinforcements on the way, but while he’s traveling alone?  It could be hours before we found out where and when he was taken.”

“He’s not going to be able to change his travel plans,” Claudia’s voice quivers as she replies, “They are already on their way; they left almost as soon as they returned after the full moon.  Their plane should be in the air now.”

“I need to contact the airline; to make sure they are on the flight,” Braeden says as she turns and heads to her office, “And I’ll need to arrange a security detail to meet them.”

“Laura went with them,” Claudia calls after her, “She took Glenn Soares with her, he’s ex-US military; surely he will be able to help keep him safe.”

“Let’s hope so,” Braeden says, but Claudia can hear the doubt in her voice.

“We need to find out what WERES want with my son,” Claudia states; concern and confusion clear in her voice.

 

  
  
  


 

They walk into the terminal building at Edmonton International Airport and towards the border services officer at the primary inspection point.  He takes the Declaration Card and their identification and other travel documents.  He goes through the standard questions; “purpose of your visit?” “how long will you be staying?” “have you anything to declare?  including purchases and food products of any kind”.

 

Once they get through the checkpoint, though not without comment on Danny’s, Scott’s, and Isaac’s collars and a reminder that their consensual slavery is not recognised in Canada, they quickly head towards the baggage claim to catch up with Laura and Glenn.  Stiles had planned this trip with Laura as a surprise for Derek; he’d been skyping with Cora every week, but actually getting to visit and meet up with his little sister was something he was desperate to do.  Laura had been at the house when they were loading their bags into the cars; everyone except Stiles, Laura, and the sheriff thought it was to pick up the twins to look after while they were on their short vacation and Derek wasn’t happy about leaving the kids and couldn’t understand Stiles’s nonchalance about it.  It wasn’t until they arrived at the airport Stiles finally told Derek, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Danny where they were heading, and when Laura and Glenn appeared with the twins to say they were coming too Derek couldn’t stop the tears of joy; with Isaac, Scott and Stiles soon following.

 

None of the pack are surprised when they catch up to Laura and Glenn to find the alpha making out with her beta.  They may not have officially announced that they are involved romantically, but every wolf can detect their combining scents.  The group pick up their bags and make their way through second Canadian Border Services checkpoint before finally making their way out into the arrivals lounge where they quickly spot an excited Cora waving a large “ **Welcome Stilinski-Hale Pack** ” sign.

All the excited, happy, skype calls pale into insignificance as soon as Derek and Cora pull each other into tight embrace of joyous tears, scenting, and declarations of “God, I missed you” and “I’m so sorry”.

Eventually Derek and Cora parted and he turned to formally introduce his alpha and pack mates to his sister.  Stiles had been introduced to Cora during their skype calls, and he had talked to her several times during their frequent video chats, but his was different; this was their first actual meeting.

“Good to finally meet my brother’s mate,” Cora smiled at him as she pulled him into a hug, “Now where are my niece and nephew?”

 

  
  
  


 

Liam let slip the whine that welled up inside him as he held the jacket close to his nose and deeply breathed in the scent of the pack.  He fell back onto his bed and cursed himself.

 

He’s spent one night Stiles and the pack and even though it’s only been a few hours since they dropped him off back home he feels the pull to be near them.  This is why he was so reluctant to become involved with them; how much the pull of the pack would take his thoughts away from his family.  He didn’t want that.

 

“Liam, everything okay?” his mom asks from the doorway.

“Yeah,” he says from under the jacket covering his face, but the lamentable tone to his voice clearly disagrees.

“Want to talk about it?” she asks, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.  She lifts the jacket off him and runs her hand over his hair.  He leans into the touch.

“It’s nothing, just feeling tired,” he lies.

“Hmm, fun night with your pack?” she asks with a smile.

“They’re not my pack,” he replies with a slight panic to his voice, “You’re my pack.”

“Of course we are; we’re family and always will be,” she smiles at him as she leans over and kisses his forehead, “But that doesn’t mean they’re not your pack.”

 

The confusion he feels at her words is evident as he looks up at her.

“You know, I was always jealous of your father,” she says, a wistful look in her eye at the memories, “You always had such a strong connection with him…”

“But you know I love you just as much as dad, don’t you?” he jumps up from where he’s laying prone on the bed to sit facing her.

“Of course I do honey,” she says brushing his hair back with her fingers, “But, you two… you understood each other like I couldn’t, and can’t.  But that connection you had, that didn’t take away from the bond I had with your dad, or have with you.  You’re my son, and no matter what I will always be your mom; we will always have that connection and I will always love you for who you are.  The bond you have with your other pack, and with your alpha won’t change any of that.  What it will do is make me happy; because I know you’ll be happy having that connection again that you had with your dad, because you’ll have people in your life that understand you.”

“I love you, mom,” he cries as he wraps his arms around her.

“Love you too,” she cries into his hair.

 

  
  
  


 

Rafe can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

 

He’s snuck in through the back entrance to the station and worked his way through the empty corridors to the sheriff’s office.  Picking the lock, he makes his way inside.  Every creak of the floorboards making him jump in fear of being overheard by the few deputies working.

 

He makes his way to the sheriff’s desk, and sitting at the chair begins his search.  He doesn’t want to check the computer, not without software to erase any sign of him being there, so he’s going through the paperwork on the desk, and in the drawers.  Eventually he finds what he’s looking for.

“I knew it!” he says to himself a little louder than he intended, his attention quickly switching to listen for anyone in the outer office.  Satisfied that he’s not given himself away he takes a picture of the flight and hotel details with his phone and places the documents back where he found them.

 

Making his way out of the building he begins to formulate his plan.  He’s so busy plotting that he almost misses hearing Deputy Clark talking on the phone to her sister heading down the corridor towards him; he manages to duck into one of the darkened interview rooms before she sees him.

 

By the time he’s driven home he knows what his plan is.  ‘Hellhound’ Parrish has screwed up, the dates for the Stilinski mutt’s flights to and from Canada that he gave WERES are out by a day.  Rafe overheard Stilinski talk about his boys trip and knew the days didn’t tie up with the dates Parrish had said.  He has every intention of making sure that they know he’s the one that is given them the correct dates; that he’s the one to deliver Stilinski to them.  Parrish’s information would have caused the WERES forces to act a day early, trapping Stilinski and his pack in Canada.  Rafe finally has a chance to get out from under the man’s sadistic control and prove his use to their superiors; and he has no intention of letting Parrish take any credit for saving their mission.

 

He logs onto the laptop and using an incognito window connects to the dark web to arrange a meeting with Hellhound’s handler.

 

  
  
  


 

“Aw, come on,” Cora whines, “Let me feed one of them,” she complains to Derek and Stiles as they sit side by side on the couch, each holding a bottle and baby, “I just want to hold my cute little niece or my adorable little nephew.”

“My kids aren’t dolls for you to play with Cora,” Derek chastises her.

“I know that, Derek,” she mimics his tone back at him, “The course I’m taking is in Child Care.”

“Sorry,” Derek replies, and he can see the shock I her face, “I just… you’re my little sister, and I’m still studying for my GED.  I forget you’re in college now.”

“Here,” Stiles says standing up, “Why don’t you take Talia and finish feeding her while I go shower.”  Cora practically squeals with delight as she takes her niece from Stiles’s arms and sits next to her brother.

Stiles chastely kisses Derek on the lips before heading towards the guest room that he, Derek, Scott, and Isaac are staying in.

 

As he passes the second guest bedroom Danny comes out of the door wearing only his collar and a pair of neon blue lace mini shorts; the pouch of which is stretched obscenely by his chastity cage.

“I want my bacon crispy and don’t burn the toast or I’ll toast your ass again; only this time I won’t use my hand,” Jackson calls out from within the room.

“Yes Sir,” Danny replies as he hurries past Stiles acknowledging him with a quick, “Master,” his eyes downcast.

 

“Everything okay with Danny?” Stiles asks as he enters the room.

“Aren’t you supposed to be feeding my niece?” Jackson says as he turns towards him.

“Her Aunt Cora wanted to,” Stiles shrugs, “So I decided to have my shower, Scott and Isaac should be finished by now; and back to you and Danny…”

“I’m taking care of your slave, don’t worry,” Jackson frowns at him.

“I’m not worried about him,” Stiles said, “I was asking how he’s dealing with the change.  And about you, if you’re…”

“I’m fine.  He’s fine,” Jackson interrupts, “You caught the scent of his arousal, maybe you should deal with it soon; his four weeks are nearly up.”

“That’s you’re responsibility now…”

“I told you I’m not having sex with him,” Jackson firmly reiterates.

“You don’t have to,” Stiles states, “You could just take the cage off and have him ride a dildo until he comes while you watch, or maybe make him do it in the back yard.  I’m sure you can think of something clever and interesting for him when we get back home.”

 

Stiles leaves Jackson staring at him as he walks out of the room and goes to have his shower, and take care of Scott’s and Isaac’s morning spanking.

 

  
  
  


 

It’s the night before they head back to Edmonton and fly home.  Laura and Stiles decided they would cook and are currently in the kitchen while everyone else is relaxing in the lounge.

 

Derek, Scott, and Isaac are lying on the L-shaped couch; Derek on one section, while Scott and Isaac spoon on the other with both their heads on Derek’s chest.

Glenn is sitting on the two-seater couch with Cora beside him.

Jackson is on the armchair with Danny sitting cross-legged at his feet.

 

“I’m glad my sister decided to be your alpha,” Cora says to Glen.

“Me too,” he replies; the wistful look in his eyes suggesting he’s thinking more of their personal relationship than pack dynamics, “I’m not sure what would have happened to me if the Alliance forces hadn’t found me or Laura hadn’t become my alpha.”

“If the Union forces had captured you we wouldn’t have had the data on those discs that helped create the cure for AHAIS,” Jackson adds, “The Alliance wouldn’t be as strong as it is today.”

“Caleb Newman was working on a lot of other projects,” Glen replies.

“Yeah, Deaton is still going through the data on the disks you smuggled out of the Union,” Derek joins the conversation, “And it’s good you have a pack that’s helped you to adjust to being a werewolf.”

“Yeah, I can’t say I’d have ever chosen to have the bite, and had any of us known what the project we’d signed up for was I don’t think any of us would have allowed them to inject that serum into us,” Glen confesses, “Especially given the legal status in most of the world,” he sheepishly adds, “But when you are free and not suffering from AHAIS there are advantages I’m learning about.”

 

“Dinner should be ready in half an hour,” Stiles announces as he and Laura enter from the kitchen.

“So what are we all talking about?” Laura asks as she sits in Glen’s lap; giving him a quick kiss to his lips.  Stiles settles himself beside Derek, giving him, Scott, and Isaac a kiss.

“About how good an alpha you are, and the fact I hate being so far from my alpha while she is off with the Alliance,” Cora teases her sister.

“Part of the reason for coming up here was so I could catch up with my pack, and introduce Glen to the rest of his pack,” Laura answers as Talia’s cries can be heard.

“We better go take care of her,” Stiles says rousing himself from the warmth of his mate and boyfriends, “She’ll have her brother awake soon.”

“Thankfully James is not as demanding as his sister,” Derek adds as head to the bedroom.

 

  
  
  


 

Morden has grown bored with his slave-pet.

 

The animal is just so passive and obedient now; none of the fire and defiance in its eyes that he loved to see as he used it.  Not like the rebelliousness that is in the eyes of the cat-boy he’s now bought; a creature that reminds so much of what his Lycan used to be like.  Still, maybe he can still have some fun with the wolf before he gets rid of it.  A creature that docile will still fetch something at auction; even after the modification he has had, and plans to have, made to it.

 

“Sir,” his personal assistant Vaughan calls as he enters the office, “President Bachmann is demanding to know why there are troop movements into Idaho.”

“She’s demanding?” Morden’s tone clearly letting his underling know that he doesn’t believe she has the right to demand anything.

“Yes Sir,” Vaughan replies, “I placed her on hold, on line two.  I need to tell you Sir, that I have only just been informed that it is not Hellhound who is coordinating the mission.  Although it is through Hellhounds handler, it is Agent McCall who…”

“While I brief Bachmann on what she is to announce to the public, you will find out exactly why McCall is running that mission.  I don’t care what his reasons, he’s overstepping his bounds.  If this fails I will flail them both alive.”

“Yes Sir,” Vaughan agrees as he backs towards the door.

 

“Vaughan,” Morden calls after him.

“Sir?”

“Richard Franklin’s last experiment was successful…”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good, then I want you to arrange for Franklin to carry out a penectomy and castration on my Lycan, and then perform his procedure to give him a functioning vagina, ensure that there is a depth of at least eight inches, that the labia and clit are fully sensate, and that he is capable of self-lubricating when aroused.  Also his genital piercings are to be recreated on his vagina.  I want the procedures carried out as soon as possible.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

  
  
  


 

“Hopefully it won’t be so long before I can come up again,” Laura says as she hugs her sister, “I need to visit during a full moon and run with the pack.”

“Yes you do,” Cora replies, scenting her alpha, she turns to Derek and Stiles, “And I want to come down and meet the rest of your pack.  Maybe between semesters.”

“That would be great,” Derek answers, hugging his sister.  Stiles and the rest of the pack soon join the hug; all of them crowding around Cora, Derek, and Stiles in a need to comfort each other as they wish they could stay longer.

 

“Passengers for Alaska Airlines flight AS three-four-three-three to Seattle, please make their way to gate eighty-six where your flight is boarding soon.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-18
> 
>   
>  As they progress through the security checkpoint the pack pick-up on the building anxiety of other passengers and staff. When they finally get to the arrivals they heard the news. The Union had invaded Idaho; and had struck deep into the state.  
>   
> Laura immediately pulls out her phone and calls Braeden for an update. The pack are also on their phones; Stiles is calling his mom, Jackson their dad, Scott his mom, Isaac is calling the rest of the pack, and Danny his parents.  
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, did you switch your phone off?” Mason calls as he walks into Liam’s room. Liam wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand; he hadn’t realised he’d been crying.  
> “I didn’t hear it,” he says looking over his cell phone lying on the beside cabinet, noticing the flashing light, before he turns and looks at his brother through red-rimmed blurry eyes.  
> Mason’s eyes widen and his mouth falls slightly open in mixture of worry and compassion as he notices the fear in Liam’s eyes.  
> “Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Mason states, his voice positive, as he quickly sits beside his brother and pulls him into a hug.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this story.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

 

Everyone was on edge as they entered the terminal after landing in Seattle; the increased security presence was highly visible and didn’t need enhanced senses to notice.

“What’s with the increased military?” Stiles wonders aloud.

“I don’t know,” Laura replies, “I guess we’ll find out once we get through the TSA checkpoint.”

“We are expedited right?  I mean we have to be trusted travellers.”

“Of course we are,” Laura rolls her eyes, “As a council member and council member’s son and their pack we have to be fast-tracked through security; for security reasons.  Why do you think we spent so little time in security on the way out or even in the Canadian security?” 

“That was what you call a little time?” Stiles screeches.

“We were though security in about five minutes; ten at most in Edmonton,” Laura states, her gaze questioning why he thinks it was long.

“We were longer than that?!” he emphatically states.

“No,” Derek says, “You just don’t have the ability to stand still for more than thirty seconds and are suspicious of authority figures for no valid reason.”

“I do not!” Stiles protests, “I’m suspicious of everybody I don’t know; you know it’s not just people who think they have any kind of authority.”

 

As they progress through the security checkpoint the pack pick-up on the building anxiety of other passengers and staff.  When they finally get to the arrivals they heard the news.  The Union had invaded Idaho; and had struck deep into the state.

 

Laura immediately pulls out her phone and calls Braeden for an update.  The pack are also on their phones; Stiles is calling his mom, Jackson their dad, Scott his mom, Isaac is calling the rest of the pack, and Danny his parents.

 

“We’re on the six-ten am flight to Sacramento,” Laura says as she disconnects her call and turns back to the rest of the group.

“What?” Scott yelps, “I thought we were going to San Francisco, and then driving up to the resort in Russian River for couple of days before taking the train back up to Beacon Hills?”

“My mom just told me they want us back home,” Stiles says levelling his gaze at Laura, “What isn’t she telling me?  If the fighting is five hundred miles away from here, surely we’re safer a thousand miles away and a ninety minute drive from San Francisco; right?”

“They want everyone back home,” Laura replies, “Wouldn’t you want Talia and James home with you?”

“Yes, but…” Stiles starts to reply.

“Exactly, so we’re booked into a suite at the Cedarbrook Lodge,” Laura interrupts.

 

  
  
  


 

It had been a long day.  They had risen early for the drive from Slave Lake to Edmonton, then the flight and then the shock from learning of the Union attack; arriving at the hotel the pack ate quickly, fed and changed the kids, and quickly settled for the few hours of sleep they would have before needing to get up and get to the terminal for their flight to Sacramento.  Stiles notices how often Laura is on her phone, and shared glances between her and Glenn; he knows he is being kept in the dark about something and that can only mean trouble.

 

Laura and Glenn set the cots in their room for the twins, leaving Stiles, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Danny in the other room.  Danny is sleeping on the floor wrapped in a duvet while the five wolves took the king sized bed.

 

It’s dark outside when the Stiles jolts awake; from under the pile of bodies slowly shifting on top of him he looks over at the red LED of the clock display to see that it reads two-thirty.

There’s a creak of a door from the other side of their suite that is swiftly followed by a roar of an alpha werewolf; the roar is quickly followed by a sound thwip, thwip.

“Laura!” Glenn roars, there’s a thud as Stiles throws open the door to the bedroom the pack are sleeping in and he looks across to see Laura’s body on the ground.  He roars as he leaps at the gunman now levelling his weapon at Glenn and firing, thwip, thwip, as Glenn slashes at his face.

Glenn falls to the ground as Stiles feels two sharp pricks into the skin of his back.  He turns to look behind and sees his pack attacking the four armed attackers.  His vision turns blurry as he watches his pack one by one fall after being shot.  He blacks out with the cries of Talia and James in his ears.

 

  
  
  


 

“The genetically modified strain of wolf’s bane worked as expected,” the agent states over the call.

“Excellent, how is the transport of the prisoners progressing?” Rafe asks.

“The ground carrier is on route, and the helicopter is in the air,” the agent replies

“Good,” Rafe smiles into the phone, “You got all of them?”

“Yeah, we got the Alpha and the four of his pack.”

“What about his kids, and the other two that were travelling with him?”

“You said to capture the alpha and his pack,” the agent warily explains, “We didn’t think the other alpha and her pack and kids were also to be taken.”

“I’ll be at the rendezvous point when the cargo you **have** captured arrives,” Rafe grumbles into the phone, “And inform WERES of your limited success and inability to understand simple orders.”

 

  
  
  


 

“… the attack happened between two and three o’clock this morning.  Other guests at the hotel told of being woken by the sound and lights of a helicopter in the…”  Claudia hits the remote to turn the television off.

 

Braeden had tried to stop the story breaking, but in the age of smart phones, social media and twenty-four-hour news it had broken before they could do anything.  Now all they could do was try to manage it.  But if one more reporter tried to thrust their microphone in her face and ask her how she felt she’d… seriously, how do they think she would feel when her son has been kidnapped.

 

Claudia turns to the door at the sound of crying.  Laura and Glenn stand there, each holding one of Stiles’s and Derek’s children.

“They haven’t stopped crying,” Laura says, close to tears herself, “I’m sorry, I should have been more alert.  When Braeden warned me I increased the security around the hotel, I kept in contact with them at all times; checking for updates on any threats, bit I should have changed Stiles plans more.  I could have chartered a flight instead of staying on Seattle overnight, it was just that everyone was so tired and…”

“It’s not your fault,” Claudia strides towards her and pulls her and Talia into a hug.

“What do we do?  How do we get them back?” Glenn asks as he rubs James’ back; trying to soothe the boy.

 

“The helicopter was a decoy,” Braeden says entering the room, “I should have realised it was too noisy and flashy; their new CH 53K King Stallion and it only has a range of just over five hundred miles it…” whatever thought occurs to her she doesn’t voice, instead continuing “It was there to distract us and I was fooled because it was a heavy-lift cargo helicopter.  They must have been taken out by truck.  I have people scouring the security camera footage and we’re working on a lead.”

“What about your man inside WERES?” Claudia asks, “Does he know anything that can help?”

“He’s working on it.”

 

  
  
  


 

“There is growing speculation that the kidnapping of Alpha Stilinski and the members of his pack that were with him at the hotel is an orchestrated attack by the Union to show that it is capable of getting to anyone, no matter who or where they are, within the Republic…”

 

Erica stops listening to the news broadcast.  She clings tightly to Boyd, feeling his growing anger with each passing hour; as it matches her own growing fear.  There’s been no official word but everyone ‘knows’ the fighting in Idaho is intense; it’s all over social media.  And if the Union really have taken their alpha, and pack mates…

Boyd holds her tightly as she cries into the crook of his neck; the low rumble of his growl reverberating through her.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Jacob is curled in a tight ball under his bed.

“Jay, come on,” Allison tries to coax him again, “I’m sure everything is going to be okay.”  Her voice doesn’t even sound so convincing to herself.

“Jay, they are not going to be coming for you next,” Chris tries to persuade him, “I promise, neither Allison or I will let anyone take you away.”

“They’ve taken our alpha, and everyone,” Jay whines, “Why?!”

“I don’t know,” Allison honestly says, “Why don’t we go ask Stiles’ dad?  After all he is the sheriff.  He might know what’s happening.  What do you think?”

Jacob looks at her but says nothing.

“Some of the rest of the pack might be there,” Allison says; Jacob’s eyes widen in hope at the suggestion.

“I’ll call him and let him know we’re coming over,” Chris says as he grabs his phone from his pocket; calling the sheriff, and ensuring that some of Stiles’ pack will be there.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Liam can’t believe how stupid he was.  He knew it couldn’t last; that WERES would take back control, and it’s started.  And they’ve taken Stiles, the alpha he allowed himself to get close to and… he sits on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms tightly locked around his legs.  All the feelings of insecurity and loss welling up in him again.

“Hey, did you switch your phone off?” Mason calls as he walks into Liam’s room.  Liam wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand; he hadn’t realised he’d been crying.

“I didn’t hear it,” he says looking over his cell phone lying on the beside cabinet, noticing the flashing light, before he turns and looks at his brother through red-rimmed blurry eyes.

Mason’s eyes widen and his mouth falls slightly open in mixture of worry and compassion as he notices the fear in Liam’s eyes.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Mason states, his voice positive, as he quickly sits beside his brother and pulls him into a hug.

“How is anything okay?!” Liam shouts as he pushes himself out of Mason’s embrace, “You’ve seen what’s happening in Idaho!  And Stiles and half the pack have been taken!  I’m losing my alpha again…”

“I know,” Mason answers, letting the worry he feels creep into his voice, “But I gotta believe it will be okay; that we’ll get them back, somehow.”

Liam wants to believe he’s right, but he can’t let himself hope.

 

“The rest of the pack are gathering at Stiles’ house; how about we go join them,” Mason tells him.

“I… No, I…”

“Come on, they’re my friends too… I know being around the rest of the pack will help me, so it’s got to be good for you too.”

Part of him wants to burrow under the covers of his bed and hide; the other part wants to curl up with the rest of the pack and hold onto each other for support.  That’s the part that wins out as he lets Mason drag him from his room.

 

  
  
  


 

Jordan Parrish smiles down at the naked man tied to the chair.  It terrifies the bound man who frantically looks around the unfamiliar empty room for any sign of help.  The room looks derelict, and realising there is no help his gaze settles uneasily on the equally naked man towering over him.  His eyes widen as he sees the black leather gloves that Parrish is pulling onto his hands, and the glistening metal protruding from the knuckles, fingers, and palms of the gloves.

“Hellhound, I can explain…” he begins to explain; fearing why he’s been stripped of his clothes and why Parrish is naked too.

“Shut up,” Parrish responds, “You don’t speak except to answer my questions.  Nod your head if you understand me.”  The man nods his head.  “Good,” Parrish sneers at him before continuing, “So, I had a little chat with Mr Morden earlier, and I think it’s fair to say that he was less than impressed when I explained to him how my carefully crafted plan to bring Alpha Stilinski and his mate in, without the fanfare of armed marines storming a hotel and large troop carrier helicopters drawing attention to a kidnapping and alerting Alliance Security, was foiled by the ill-conceived plan of his selected patsy being taken up by you.  You who are supposed to be my handler; not McCall’s…”

“I had to…” his head snaps to the right as Parrish’s right palm connects with his left cheek, the metal cutting into the skin and the blood smearing across the torn skin.

“I haven’t asked you anything yet,” Parrish reminds him.  “So,” he smiles at him, “Why did you allow McCall to move a day earlier than I had instructed and why did you not have the small team I requested ready?”

“We had to.  You got the dates wrong, he was travelling a day earlier than you said and we would have missed…”

“No,” Parrish interrupts him, “I had planned to intercept them as they drove up to the resort at Russian River.  Which would have been the date I said.  We would have been able to ambush them on a quiet road, capture and take just Stilinski and his mate.  That would have required a smaller vehicle that was easier to hide in plain view than the decoy helicopter and the large ‘refrigerated meat wagon’ you’re moving the six of them around in.  The invasion of Idaho would have distracted Alliance Security and no-one would have been worrying about Stilinski for hours as he drove up state.  We could have had him at Healdsburg airport in thirty minutes and half way to Utah before the rest of his woke up and knew he was gone.”

“I didn’t kn…” the man screams, his arms tensing against the ropes holding them to the arms of the chair, as Parrish swiftly punches him in the stomach; once, twice, three times.  The sharp points of metal over the knuckles cutting into him.

“That wasn’t a question, and you would have known if you hadn’t gone behind my back and started running McCall’s crackpot idea.  So, all I need from you is where McCall is running things from, where the truck carrying Stilinski and Hale is, the route they are taking, and where they are stopping on the journey to Utah.”

 

A little later Parrish walks out of the building; the flames licking across his skin as it burns behind him.  He heads into the treeline at the back of the house to retrieve his clothes and phone.  Once he’s dressed he quickly dials the number he needs from memory.

“The first problem has been dealt with,” he reports, “Don’t worry I’m on it,” he replies to the person on the other side, “I’m heading to Howell, Idaho.  I just need to investigate a body that’s about to be found in a burning building first.”

 

  
  
  


 

Lydia walks down the steps to the den in the Stilinski house.  She had been in the kitchen with Allison and Mason fixing lunch; nothing fancy, just some sandwiches.  Well, Allison and Mason made the sandwiches while she filled a couple of jugs with water, ice, and slices of lime and lemon.  Laura is main room of the den with Talia and James in their cots, finally the twins have settled and fallen asleep.  Glenn is sleeping too, with his head on Laura’s lap.

“Where’s everyone else?” Lydia whispers to the alpha.

“They’re in the bedroom,” Laura replies, “I suggested they lie down in their while I tried to get the kids to settle, as their anxiety was rubbing off on the twins.  I think it helped them too; being surrounded by the scent of their alpha.  From the sounds of it they’ve fallen asleep too.”

 

Lydia quietly opens the door and peering in through the crack can see Jay, Boyd, Erica, and Liam curled around each other on top of the bed; the blankets pulled around them in their search for the scent of their pack, their alpha, and the comfort it brings them.

She gently pulls the door closed and turns back to Laura.

“I guess I’ll just need to cover the food until they wake up,” she shrugs.

“I’ll come up and prepare a fresh bottle for the twins,” Laura says as she slides out from under Glenn and rests his head where she had been sitting, “I’m sure Talia will wake soon, and wake the rest of them too; so you may not need to worry about the food.”

They quietly head back up the stairs to the kitchen.

 

  
  
  


 

“We have they’re location.  They’re heading for Moscow, Idaho,” Braeden states with some excitement as she barrels into Claudia’s office, “We’re tracking the vehicle, a white refrigerated meat truck.  We’ve got a team on route; we know where they plan to stop, between Moscow and Troy, a place called Howell…”

“Your contact inside WERES came through with more information?” Claudia asks.

“Yes, he was able to obtain the details from the agent handling McCall…”

“Rafe McCall?!” the sheriff seethes, “He and Parrish didn’t show up for their shift; I haven’t been able to contact either of them.  I was about to head to Parrish’s place to check on him after stopping here for an update.  If he’s harmed Parrish it’ll give me another reason to strangle the…”

“John,” Claudia gently calls to him, “Why don’t you check on your deputy first?”

“Right,” he coughs.

“I’m sure Deputy Parrish is fine,” Braeden says, “I heard he had called in about a body in a burned out cabin, out by Elm Ridge Park…”

“Didn’t Rafe used to have a place out there, near the reserve?” Claudia asks.

“Yeah, but he supposedly sold it back before he and Melissa divorced,” John Stilinski adds.

“It may be worth checking into that,” Braeden states.

“I’ll go rendezvous with Parrish and check it out,” John says as he leaves the office.

 

“So, who are you sending to retrieve my son and his pack?” Claudia asks, turning her attention fully on Braeden.

“A small team, a dozen at most so as not to attract attention; headed up by Alpha Shappa and two of his betas…”

“You’re sending the Carver twins, after what happened?”

“They are good at their job,” Braeden defends them, “And Shappa will be there to keep Aiden in line.  Besides, a bit of viciousness could be useful.”

“Let’s hope so.”

 

  
  
  


 

“Okay, Raza, Blake, Connolly, and Gerstmann; you’re team black, you set up the distraction on the north side of the complex, while the rest of us will split into two groups of three,” Alpha Shappa states as he lays out their strategy, “Aiden and Ethan you’re with me, team red; we’ll enter take the west wing.  Abbott you lead team blue through the east wing.  Remember this has to be quick in and out.  We find our people and get them and ourselves the hell out of there.  Understood?”

At nods of agreement from the humans and werewolves in his team Shappa continues.

“Okay, team black, once you’ve set up the feint and drawn their attention,” he says to the first four making up the distraction team, “You split and double back to join team blue and team red.  We don’t know what state our guys will be in, so all the help we have to take them back will be needed.  We go once through the complex, whether we have our guys or not once we have been through we head to the trucks waiting and hightail it back to Pullman.  Deaton and the medical team will be waiting there.  We have a ninety minute dead-line, so we have forty-five minutes to find them and get out of here.  Let’s go.”

 

Team red are half way through the west wing when Raza and Connolly catch up with them.  So far they have met minimal resistance.

“This is too easy,” Aiden whispers.

“Don’t say that,” Ethan hisses back.

Shappa and Ethan crouch at the corner ahead of them, taking point, while Aiden and Connolly are protecting their rear.  They slowly make their way around the corner and come to the first locked door they’ve encountered.

Shappa forces the door.

“Aiden, Connolly,” he says nodding towards the positions by the door.  They immediately take their posts guarding the entrance.

Inside they find Stiles chained within a cage; naked and asleep.

“Find the key,” Shappa instructs; he, Ethan, and Raza quickly search the desk and drawers within the room.

“Here,” Raza says as she hands a key from the desk drawer over to the alpha.

 

Pulling Stiles from the cage Shappa tries to rouse him.  Sniffing his skin, he thinks he understands why.

“They’ve drugged him; something laced with a form of wolf’s bane I’m not familiar with,” he informs his team, “Raza warn the other team; if they find the rest of the pack they may be in a similar condition.  Ethan you carry him, Aiden and Connolly take point; Raza, you and I will protect the rear.  Let’s move.”  Everyone quickly follows his orders.

 

They are making their way along the next corridor when team blue radio back that they have found the rest of the pack in a similar condition, but they are now pinned down and taking losses.  Before Shappa can respond there is heavy gunfire from on point.

Connolly has taken multiple shots to the chest and is down.  Aiden is directing the team to a door on the left as he returns fire on the Union soldiers.

Ethan charges through the door with Stiles over his shoulder.

Shappa turns to the fire coming from the rear.  Raza is in the open and he pulls her behind him as he shoots back.  There is rapid fire catching him in the chest and he falls; his wounds not healing as his life slips away and his blood pools around him.  Aiden pushes Raza through the door and takes a couple of hits to his right calf and knee.

As they rush down the corridor searching for an exit they hear call behind them ordering the soldiers to switch to tranquiliser shots as they have “The Alpha”.

 

Aiden feels the burn of the wolf’s bane where the bullets have hit his leg.  The burning pain is close to being unbearable.  He also feels the connection to his alpha snap and break; the urge to howl and charge back through the door rend the human scum that killed him limb from limb.  Before he can do either Raza has one of his arms over her shoulder.

“Come on, we’ve got to get out of here,” she insists, “You’re not healing,” and she is dragging him with her out of the building and following his brother.

He hisses with pain when he tries to put his full weight on his right leg, nearly buckling under the pain of it as they move and it is only Raza’s support that keeps him up and moving.

“We need to get somewhere safe that I can tourniquet your leg,” she tells him as they keep moving, “Whatever form of wolf’s bane they have in their ammo took out your alpha fast, and we can’t have it spreading through you.”  Aiden is finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what she is saying, or what is happening around him.

 

“We’re not far from the truck,” he hears his brother’s voice, “How’s he doing Doc?”  Aiden isn’t sure where he is or who his brother is talking to.

“I’ve tied the tourniquet just above the knee,” he hears Raza’s voice reply, “It will help control the bleeding and hopefully slow the spread of the wolf’s bane until we can get pack to Pullman.”

“Okay, let’s get going,” Ethan firmly states.

“We should head directly to the hospital there; I’ll contact Deaton and let him know,” Raza’s voice is the last thing Aiden is aware of.

 

  
  
  


 

Derek slowly returned to consciousness and was dimly aware of the feeling of tight metal cuffs and a metal collar around his neck.  He jerked in the bonds and jolted to full alertness; finding himself naked and bound in a cage.

 

He looked around the room as much as the cage and his bondage allowed him.  He could see Scott, Isaac, and Jackson all bound in a similar state to himself; each in a separate cage.  There was no sign of his children, Stiles, or Danny; nor of Laura and Glenn.

 

He remembers seeing Glenn falling to the floor, of Laura lying face down against the carpet of the room, and Stiles staggering towards James and Talia.

 

He hopes that somehow his mate and their children are safe.  But he knows the Union, that WERES, don’t take alphas; they kill them.

 

And he can’t hold back the whine and howl of anguish the thought unleashes.

 

  
  
  


 

“ **DEREK!** ” Stiles jolts awake to find himself in a bed, in a room that doesn’t smell of pack.  It smells of chemicals and sickness, and… he realises he’s in hospital when he sees the bed next to his.  There are only two beds in the room, and the other doesn’t contain one of his pack.  Lying in the bed is Aiden, and looking at the bed he realises something is wrong with how the werewolf looks.

 

“I’m sorry; we lost seven getting you, and **only** you, out.  Our alpha was among those that… didn’t make it, but Deaton and Raza were able to save my brother,” Ethan says; his voice barely a whisper, but Stiles is suddenly aware that the other werewolf is sitting in the chair next to his Aiden’s bed, “But they had to remove his leg from just above the knee.”

“What happened?  Where are we?  Where are my kids, my pack?” Stiles asks in rapid succession as he looks frantically around the room as fragments of what happened at the hotel come back to him.

 

“You’re awake,” Deaton says from the doorway, “Let’s check you over, then we can…”

“No, tell me where my kids are, and my pack!” Stiles demands.

“Your kids are safe, they’re with your mom, dad and the rest of your pack in Beacon Hills, but Derek, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Danny are in WERES hands.  But I’m going to help you get them,” a voice says from behind Deaton.

“Parrish?!” Stiles says with some confusion seeing one of his dad’s deputies standing there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpts from Liberation of the Lycans
> 
> #### Coming in 2017
> 
> “So,” Stiles says turning to face Deputy Parrish, “Now that we’re alone you want to explain your plan to get my pack back?”  
> “It’s quite simple,” Parrish smiles at him, “I’m going to take you to the Union base in Idaho and hand you over to Mr Morden; the director of The Enslavement Directorate.”  
>   
> 
> 
> ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦
> 
> “So, just how did one of the Union’s combat helicopters fly across several states to get to Seattle?” Claudia asks Braeden.  
> “It didn’t,” she replies, “It was always in Washington state; less than a hundred miles from Seattle. That’s why it wasn’t picked up sooner and they were able to attack the hotel before we had scrambled our troops. The attack on Idaho was planned to divert our attention to the borders, but they have had a fifth column inside the Republic from day one.”

**Author's Note:**

> +---++---++---++---++---+
> 
>   
> There are several stories I am working on. So please comment if this is one that you like; comments help me focus when I'm being pulled in different directions by thoughts jumping from one story to another.  
> 


End file.
